Don't worry you will be safe with me
by Originalluvr
Summary: based on the ending of 2x10 "gonna set your flag on fire" Davina tries to find a way to rescue Kol/ Kaleb
1. I'm not leaving without you

Davina had watched in horror hearing Klaus tell his brother that his life was in danger and he should flee to another part of the house. "What? No! No no please..just..no!" She said letting her emotions get the better of her, which she still didn't know how to handle and caused a small earthquake in the process. She winced a little with a guilty look on her face "oops.." she said trying to find a way back into the house. If anything she would be able to distract the others that were still trapped there. Of course Klaus had threatened to hurt her if she tried anything to stop him. She ignored him even though she remembered the pain from when he attacked her before. She tried to concentrate and take the barrier down once more or try to for good. It took her three tries and a nose bleed but it was worth once she managed to get in. She took off running and headed upstairs trying to find out where Kol had run off too exactly. It took her just a moment to be able to track him down , she walked up to the door and knocked and tried opening the door herself. "It's okay, its just me. I'm alone I promise" she said as she also kept a look out for Klaus or anyone else that would try and hurt her for interfering.

Kol had tried to leave with the others before the sixty seconds were up, but Klaus tossed him back inside, with a bunch of bloodthirsty vampires who could smell the blood from the cut on his forehead. Klaus was angry at him for what he did to Rebekah, but Kol still believed that she deserved it. He couldn't cross the barrier, and he shot a glance at Davina, before he had to get away from the others. He went up the stairs, and into what used to be Rebekah's room, locking the door and pushing stuff up against it. He paced back and forth before he heard a knock on the door, actually making him panic. He moved the stuff away from the door, and unlocked it when he heard Davina, opening it and pulled her inside before shutting the door and moving the stuff back in front of it. "Are you insane? Why did you come in through the barrier? You could have gotten out?"

She rushed inside as he pulled her into the room quickly. "I know! I'm sorry. I just couldn't leave you here. If something happened..I.." she said stopping short just shaking her head no as she leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. "I just couldn't" she said looking back up at him. "Klaus is going to have to kill me first. " she said keeping her eyes on him "the way I see it, just for this, I'm already dead" she said with a little smirk on her face that turned into a grin as she began to giggle. It was weird now how she wasn't afraid to die anymore. She's already died once and she came back. Who's to say it won't happen again.

"You worrying about me is starting to make you a little reckless, not that I'm going to complain, but I can't have you getting yourself killed. That won't help anything." He said, and slid down to the floor until he was sitting down beside her. He looked at her as if she had gone completely insane, after she had started to grin and giggle, "Okay, if we don't die, I might need to take you to Cami or someone, because I think you've lost it." He teased her playfully, leaning his head against the wall, trying to listen downstairs, but it was hard without his enhanced hearing. "Nik was bound to find out sooner or later, I was just planning on it being later, I needed him to be distracted." He looked at her curiously and grinned as he tilted his head to the side. "What would you do if something happened to me? You never finished your sentence."

She laughed and rolled her eyes "Oh please, I don't need to talk to Cami. I'm fine. So what if protecting you gets me killed. I've already died almost twice and countless others because your psycho brother is downstairs...probably listening to us right now" she said gradually lowering her voice even though it wouldn't help. She sighed a little as she looked down for a moment. "I don't know if I can finish that sentence. " she said softly looking away from him for a moment brushing her hair out of her face. "If I lost you now..then it would all be for nothing" she said turning back to look him in the eyes. "If something happened..I would kill him ..or die trying. That's how it works around here right? A vicious cycle" she muttered softly looking down at her feet. She had an idea of how they might be able to get out of here alive. She wasn't sure if it would work but it was worth a try. "Magic put the barrier up right? We just have to find the right one to reverse it and tear it down for good. Or..destroy this house. Take your pick"

"Honestly, I don't think that any of us are fine, Davina. If we were fine, then none of us would be here right now. Having a little insanity is what helps you to survive." She had a point, Nik was probably listening to them, and possibly laughing at him because of his current situation. "A vicious cycle? That would be an understatement when it comes to my so-called family, you get used to it after so long, well I do anyway. Elijah and Rebekah still have the delusional hopes that we can be a family again, but we never were a family to start off with." He listened to her idea and considered the options. He actually didn't mind destroying the house, but they would still have to find the right one to get rid of the barrier. "We can destroy the house. The memories need to be gone with it anyway."

Davina had put her head on his shoulder for just a moment as she quickly had thought of a back up plan and just hoped she could pull it off on her own. She wasn't sure if she could hold it on her own and she might need his help with it. "Destroying the place will work..it will create a hole in the barrier but I've also been trying a cloaking spell. I've done it before..got it to work twice. It will just hide the room..buy us time. On the outside, it would seem like this room doesn't exist, it will just be a wall. " she explained "that's plan B. " she said shrugging a little and hoped it wouldn't come down to that , for now it seemed like no one was in a hurry to find them. " why does he want you dead? He's your brother..he shouldn't feel that way towards his own family' she said shaking her head just trying to understand all of this. The more she heard about Klaus, the more she wanted to kill Klaus herself. She's almost done it before, now she just wished she had succeeded.

"I know that it will work, I just don't prefer to spend all my time locked in a room that will only hold for so long, especially against a large group of bloodthirsty vampires.." He listened to her talking about a cloaking spell. "I'm familiar with how they work, darling. I may not have been able to do magic for a long time, but I did spend a lot of time around witches." He liked the idea of plan B, it would help buy them time in case they did need to come up with a plan C. He was still hoping that their current plan would go perfectly. He raised an eyebrow when he heard her question, "The only person Nik ever truly cared about was and is always going to be Marcel. The word family doesn't apply to us, it never really has. Yes, he shows some kindness towards Elijah and Rebekah, but that's just because he needs them on his side. We are all a little paranoid, we believe that someone is always out to try and destroy us. That doesn't help when you're trying to be close with your family. We have all betrayed each other many times, but I think that according to Nik, I betrayed him the most, maybe even more than what Finn is doing right now." He said with a slight shrug. Kol never expected to see eye to eye with Klaus, and Klaus doing what he did tonight only proved it further. "I think that we should get started on plan A."

Davina listened to everything he had said about Klaus and how this family was never really a family and certainly wasn't a family now. She looked away as he mentioned that there was always someone that tried to destroy them. Currently all she could think of was herself and how Marcel had her try to figure out s way to kill an original and she came very close to finding out how. She had even gotten the spell book of Esther from Elijah himself, one page at a time but still. "Oh..' she said softly looking down for a moment and just nodded as she got back up "right..yea we should get started' she said turning back to him and reached out her hands to help him up. Davina wanted him to live, more than anything. She couldn't bare the thought of getting really close to someone just to have to mourn them. She couldn't go through that again.

Kol noticed her expression, "Don't worry about it. At this point, I think that Nik deserves to die anyway. I don't really care if it's by the white oak stake, or a certain little weapon." He didn't want Nik to be listening in, or any of the vampires downstairs, so he wasn't about to say the word 'dagger' out loud. "I did what I did to Rebekah because she deserved it, she's lucky that I didn't let her die because there was the temptation to do so. At least now, she can temporarily live a mortal life again, so I actually did her a favor." He reached up and took her hand, getting off the floor. "We have to destroy the house, but since you're fond with two of the vampires downstairs, we can't destroy anyone to go with it. Klaus will be pissed, but it's not like he can't find a new home."

"What did Rebekah do that was do terrible? Just help me understand this, she was gone for months. She comes back for a few days..how was this deserved?" She asked just trying to understand where he was coming from about this. She helped him up and gave a tiny smile "yes, can't hurt the ones I care about" she said knowing Josh was still downstairs too. She worried about Josh the most, he was still pretty much a new vampire and he wouldn't be able to fight it like Marcel could. "So, how could we do this safely without Klaus finding out. It's not much, but I'm good at earthquakes' she said with a nervous laugh "that was the basis of my idea actually. It doesn't take much. I've done it before, but I was a lot stronger then but I think I can still pull it off on my own. " she said pacing around the room 'just..keep telling me the horrible things that Klaus had done, what he's done to you.." she said trying to get extra motivation out of this to be able to do this without help for once. "It should be enough that he actually killed me before. Shouldn't that be my focus of revenge?"

"You're assuming that I'm speaking about the present time, I already told you that she's the reason I was daggered a hundred years ago." He listened to her, though he wasn't sure if she was trying to explain something or just thinking out loud. "earthquakes? Well, this should be interesting." He said, and shook his head, walking over to her, and put his hands on her shoulders. "First, stop pacing. You're going to make me dizzy. Second, don't focus on my anger and what he's done to me. Focus on the anger you feel towards him, focus on the things that he's done to you since you have met him. I'm sure that by now, you've lost plenty of people. That's what he does, he takes the ones you love, and then goes after you. Just focus on your anger."

"Yea..I have a tendency to cause earthquakes..just little ones. Or it started out that way, last time I did a number on this place. " she said a little too proudly and just grinned "I was sick but still a tiny bit dangerous" she said smiling feeling his hands on her shoulders stopping her in her tracks. She looked him in the eyes and nodded trying not to burst into tears. "Yes I have lost someone because of Klaus, so has Cami...we all have I guess. " she said thinking over the last year in her head. she sighed closing her eyes for a moment taking a deep breath as she had a shift of focus. "I'm fine. " she said opening her eyes looking at him. "Are you really okay with ne talking about killing your brother. I know you said you guys have never been a family , I'm just making sure you won't hate me for it. " she said placing her hand on his playing with his fingers a little.

"You really should have destroyed it then." He mumbled, though he was pretty sure that she could still hear him, not that he really minded. The idea of her crying wasn't exactly what he wanted, "Yes, so focus on whatever emotion that comes along with that. It doesn't just have to be anger. The earthquake does have to be strong enough to knock the place down, but it also doesn't need to be too strong. You can do it though." He allowed her fingers to play with his as he thought about what she asked him. He didn't take him long to come to the conclusion. "Considering he didn't seem to have a problem with me dying, yes, I will be fine with killing him. I'd actually be fine with killing them all, if I'm going to be completely honest with you. Hating you is not something I'd be fine with though."

Davina smiled some hearing him say that he wasn't okay with hating her, it made her feel better about this. That no matter what happened today that she wouldn't lose him because of it. Mostly he had been really good to her, even after she found out who he really was. She still trusted him and no reason to be afraid, she knew he would never hurt her. It was the first time she felt safe around someone other than Marcel. "okay, here goes nothing" she said smiling some and stretched a little and closed her eyes standing still muttered just a few words then didn't say a word for a long time, sometimes she didn't have to speak to let a spell work properly. she figured it out on her own of how to do this mentally. It took her just 30 seconds until the house started to rumble just a little at first, she distracted herself by the surprise of it and lost it for a moment and had to start over. seconds later she was able to make the house shake just a little more than a moment before and was able to keep it going. she opened her eyes and looked over towards the window she reached her arm out able to bust out the glass as an escape route, it wasn't' that tall of a house, she could manage jumping out a two story window. This time she was able to control her power a little more and center her simulated earthquake to just this house and not have it spread through the town, she couldn't risk damaging anything else that she didn't mean to. she kept the spell going long enough to see the walls starts to crack . she stopped for just a moment knowing it wouldn't be long until she got the whole place to break apart.

Kol wasn't actually opposed to jumping out of the window, he could have guessed that would be their escape route, since it was the only way to get out besides the door, which wasn't an option, for very obvious reasons. He could feel the house shaking beneath his feet, but he kept himself calm, not worried or afraid. He saw the window break into a million pieces and looked at her once the walls started cracking. Grabbing a hold of her arm, "We need to get closer to the window, so we can get out before you make the floor collapse." He warned in a quiet tone, trying not to distract her, as he moved her closer to the window. He wanted to help, but he was still going to let her do this on her own. Pieces started breaking off the walls, and he could hear the noises downstairs, the sounds of panic. "Come on, you can finish the rest of it from the window sill." He pulled her up on the ledge, pulling his arms around her, he motioned for her to hurry up, so that they could jump.

Davina was pleased with herself that she could actually do this and did quite well on her own. She felt him tug at her arm moving her closer to the window, which was probably best but she didn't budge at first. "I'm fine, just go. I'll get out, don't worry" she said knowing he wouldn't really go without her. she sighed a little as she looked back at him and kept the spell going in her head as she spoke to him. she was thrilled it was working, she just hoped that Marcel and Josh would understand her actions and forgive her one day, hopefully sooner rather than later.

she started to follow him as she moved closer to the window and sat in the window sill for a moment and looked around. "Is the roof still in tact?" she asked and looked up and could see the ceiling was starting to fall apart and it wouldn't be long until it would come crashing down on them and everyone downstairs. she bit her lip as she straddled the window sill and was about to turn to jump out when he grabbed her. she looked him in the eyes and nodded knowing they couldn't stay much longer. she put her arm across his shoulders "count of three.." she told him just wanting to be prepared at the same time to jump to the ground. "One...two.." she said taking a deep breath "Three!"

"I may have mentioned before that I have some trust issues, and I don't trust that you will get out, at least not alive, not with a roof collapsed over you." He could tell that she was worried about her friends, but he wasn't really in the mood for her to worry right now, it was a little too late for that. "Davina, they will not stay mad at you, I don't really think it's possible to stay mad at you for very long." He nodded when she inquired about the roof, "Not for long, but yes." He said truthfully and sat down on the sill beside her, looking down at the ground. "I haven't done this as a human before, we might break a few bones, either the arm or leg, but at least it won't kill us." That part was a little easier to grasp, because he didn't like the idea of dying a second time, at least not yet anyway, or maybe not ever. "Okay, count of three it is, then we jump. No hesitations." He counted with her, and as soon as they said three, he pushed himself off the sill and pulled her into him, until they landed on the ground. It may have not been that high, but it still hurt.

She couldn't help but smile he told her that her friends couldn't stay mad at her for very long, that it was impossible. She knew that marcel and Josh wouldn't die from the building collapsing, at least she hoped nothing too horrible had happened to them. She would just have to bake them cookies as her apology. she took one last look back at the house and saw that they didn't have much time to just chat right now. "it could be worse, could be a three story building" she said with a nervous laugh. "it will be fine, at least we won't die from it. just ..be a little sore later" she said having a tiny bit of hope about it.

As they counted to three she jumped at the same time he did and felt him pull her closer to him. She landed alright and just stumbled a little but she was okay once she hit the ground. she scooted back on the ground as she turned around to look at the house. "I did it..I actually did it" she said proud of herself for going through with it. she could hear the screams of panic as she watched the house slowly collapse.


	2. did you know my family?

She couldn't help but smile he told her that her friends couldn't stay mad at her for very long, that it was impossible. She knew that marcel and Josh wouldn't die from the building collapsing; at least she hoped nothing too horrible had happened to them. She would just have to bake them cookies as her apology. She took one last look back at the house and saw that they didn't have much time to just chat right now. "It could be worse, could be a three story building" she said with a nervous laugh. "It will be fine; at least we won't die from it. Just...be a little sore later" she said having a tiny bit of hope about it. As they counted to three she jumped at the same time he did and felt him pull her closer to him. She landed alright and just stumbled a little but she was okay once she hit the ground. She scooted back on the ground as she turned around to look at the house. "I did it..I actually did it" she said proud of herself for going through with it. She could hear the screams of panic as she watched the house slowly collapse.

"Let's not even go with a three story building. Actually, I think the worst case scenario would have been to go through the door." He grinned a little and looked at her, "I really hope that you haven't actually done something like this before, especially considering you aren't a vampire. It's easier to do then, though not as much adrenaline." He said, with a slight shrug. He listened to the screams and rolled his eyes, "We should probably get out of here, and you can enjoy the victory once Klaus is gone. Let's go to the tomb and we can get started on the rest of the plan. We have the diamond, so it won't be that hard. As you've already shown, you're actually impressive with dark objects." He teased her playfully and nudged her side.

Davina smiled and laughed "No, I haven't jumped out of a building before. This is a first for me. I don't plan on doing it again, unless I absolutely have to" she said smirking and giggled a little. "Are you okay?" she asked looking over at him and was pretty sure she had to take care of him later; just like he had taken care of her after the sparing event she had with Mikael. Davina smirked and blushed a little hearing she was already pretty good with dark objects. "What can I say, I've been practicing" she said with a grin on her face as she got up and dusted off her hands. She was impressed with herself that she had managed to pull this off; she wondered what else she could do and never realized it before. "Okay, let's go. Just tell me what to do, I'll figure it out from there"

"See, you are worried about me." He teased her playfully after she had asked if he was okay. "Pain never really killed anyone Davina; I'll be fine soon enough." He said, though this time he was mostly lying but he'd rather not focus on that right now anyway. If he didn't focus on the pain, then it would ease up. "As much as I love it, I'm not used to the not healing fast part yet." He raised an eyebrow at her sudden confidence, and shook his head. It was an amusing thing to witness, "Okay, come on little miss cocky. First off, you can't figure it out from there. The spells that we're going to do will only work if we're doing it together. That is the whole point of me explaining it to you before. There has to be chemistry in order for it to work, meaning complete trust. By now, I'm pretty sure we trust each other."

"Of course I am worried about you, I actually care" she said teasingly and smiled at him "I might be able to do some horrible things but I still have a heart" she said matter of factly, lifting her chin a little as she spoke. She grinned and laughed as he called her cocky "I am not, just. Overly confident. Okay fine, I'm a little cocky about it. Just be happy I didn't pass out "she said pouting a little.

Davina laughed a little "I know we have to do the spell together, I'm perfectly alright with that. I think we've been great together. I actually like having you around" she said smiling and tucked her hair back behind her ear. "We've always been able to work well together. Kind of makes me wish I knew you sooner. Speaking of. Why me? You could have chosen any witch in the quarter. What was so special about me?" she asked curiously always wanting to know the answer. She was also a bit curious to know if he knew anyone in her family over the years and that was why he had chosen her.

"Yeah, to be honest, I'd rather not have you pass out, especially when I'm trying to escape. That wouldn't have worked very well, nothing wrong with being cocky; I mean have you actually heard me talk?" It was a rhetorical question, obviously, but he knew that he had the tendency to be cocky, he just didn't care. Arrogant was another story though. To him, there was a difference between the two, and he wouldn't consider himself arrogant, but he's had others who did.

He grinned when she said that she liked having him around, "Tell me something I don't already know though, because I already told you that. Sooner would have been nice, but not possible, for obvious reasons. I'm not sure you would have liked me when I was a vampire, at least not the way that I did things." He expected that question sooner or later; he just hadn't come up with the perfect answer to it. "I didn't choose anyone actually, my mother choose you. I found out your last name a little after she first told me to spy on you. I sort of dated one of your ancestors, until Klaus ruined that, like he ruins everything. After spending time with you though, my mother's plans didn't become of use to me. You're just different. For one thing, you're a challenge, and I love challenges. Not to mention, I just like to be around you."

Davina smiled as he told her he had dated her ancestor once before. "You knew my family?" she asked softly her eyes lighting a little "That explains why you've been taking care of me and protecting me ever since.." she said breathing a laugh "no wonder I felt safe around you" "when did you know her?" she asked getting a little too into her own family history and wanting to know so much and if she was even like this girl. "Klaus, killed her didn't he?" she asked her voice a little lower, just getting her motivation back to finish Klaus off once and for all.

"I think I've always been a challenge, or at least always up for one. You never know, I might have liked you when you were a vampire. If you acted like this when we were together. Maybe ..." she said and just smiled at the possibility of might have happened if they had met sooner than they did. "I'll guess we will never know what might have happened. You should have met me a year ago; I had the magic from every witch that had died in the harvest. Marcel rescued me, took me in, and raised me. He's all I have" she said softly with her thoughts wandering off again as she really hoped that he was okay. She would have to call him later just to hear his voice and make sure he was alive. "He kept me safe, away from the other witches that were looking for me.

"I knew Mary Alice Claire; I was teaching her and a few others the exact same thing I am helping you to learn. She was a powerful witch, I had a reputation back then, but it was only to get information when I was with the others. There was practically a war in New Orleans, me against Nik. Obviously, he won. If it hadn't been for Rebekah and me getting daggered, I would have tried to find a way to save Mary Alice. Nik had some witches lock her and her friend up in the same place that I locked Rebekah up in. Considering she could never leave, the only other explanation would be that she died, so yes. I'd say that he killed her."

She was a challenge for him, someone he'd never grow bored of. "You do remind me of her by the way, just as feisty and headstrong and innocent. Well, actually, I think that you're a little more innocent than she was." He shrugged at the idea of them meeting before and listened as she spoke of Marcel. "As much as I hate to even say anything nice about him, he'll be fine. He wouldn't have died, maybe badly injured, but that will heal. I actually don't really know what I would have been like around you, I guess it just depends on whether you did something to piss me off or not. My temper was a little more out of control than it is now. I would have never tried to kill you though, because I like having you around too. You don't get boring." It wasn't long before they reached the tomb, that he kept his stuff inside, "Got here faster than I expected."

Davina had enjoyed hearing about her family, she hadn't heard many stories growing up she just knew that she had come from a long line of witches. She enjoyed the story even if it had a tragic ending, as she knew that it would. She perked up hearing that she did remind him of Mary Alice, that was enough to make Davina smile. "Really? I do? Do I look like her?" she asked getting more into it "of course I'm more innocent, I'm still growing" she said with a little laugh "I'm not quite an adult yet, I mean. I'm sure she was much older than me when you knew her. "She said smiling as all of this made perfect sense now. "I know you would never hurt me, I don't think you would no matter when we met. By time he was finished telling her about Mary Alice she just had to hug him. It was out of nowhere but she just had to. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. "Thank you. No one has ever told me anything about my family before. I've barely heard stories growing up. "

" I know Marcel and Josh will be okay, I just wanted to hear their voices before I go to sleep or I'll just worry too much about them. I just need to give them an explanation. One that I don't have and one I'm not sure they would accept." She said blushing a little as she stood next to him outside the tomb. "Okay, so what first. Where do we start?" She asked and still had no idea how to explain to her friends that she chose a Mikaelson over them. She couldn't help but wonder if she betrayed them somehow today.

Kol looked at her, "Well, sort of. The only difference is that she was a blonde and you're a brunette, but I'd say that the features are still the same." He rolled his eyes, looking at her. "She wasn't that much older, Davina. Possibly only 19 or 20, I actually never really asked her about her age, but she didn't look older than 20." He shrugged, but he had to admit that he was shocked when she had decided to hug him, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her back. "Well, you deserve to know about her, especially if we are going to be working with this kind of magic to get rid of Klaus."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but try telling them the truth. They'll be pissed off, but I think they will be pissed off more at me than they would be at you." He opened the door and grinned slightly, pulling out the diamond from his pocket. "He never took it back, not that I'm going to be upset. It saves us a lot of time from trying to find it. We can start with the smaller stuff first, because the dagger will take a lot of magic just like the white oak stake. You have to have more practice with dark objects."

She knew she had caught him off guard when she hugged him, she was just glad that he didn't push her away after. She was happy to know features as Mary; it was nice to know that something had been passed down over the generations of Claire's. "I'm glad to know something about her, I mays well finish what she started right? Isn't that why you wanted me here for this? Why you wanted my help and not some other witch's?" She asked softly as she walked into the tomb with him.

"I guess I can take all the practice I can get, but no promises it will work the first try. I don't know if I'm that good yet" she said smirking a little and chuckled. "I've worked with the dagger before, never with the White Oak" she told him "Before, when Klaus daggered Elijah and gave him to Marcel, that's when I came across it for the first time. Marcel wanted me to figure out a way to kill them. I knew it was impossible but had to find a loophole." she said hoping it wasn't too weird that she had been already working on a way to kill his family. She knew he didn't care too much about it but it still felt a bit strange to her to be talking about it.

"You should be extra careful about that plan, darling, especially if you want your friends to live considering they are in Nik's bloodline. That's why we are using the dagger and not the white oak. If Nik is permanently killed then so will be every vampire or hybrid from his bloodline. Right now, the dagger doesn't work on him, but that's where we come in. We are going to make sure that it does." If they succeeded, that meant that he would no longer have to worry about Nik. "Well, you will be surprised at just how good you really are. So, show me what you already know."

Davina smiled and nodded understandingly as he told her to be careful about using the white oak stake. "I know that, it was the only downside to it. But that was a long time ago and I got close but didn't succeed " she said sighing and looked around the room. she made the lights turn off and lit all the candles and jus grinned at she looked at Kol "okay fine that was just baby steps" she said rolling her eyes "you're making me nervous" she said with a big smile on her face and giggling as she put her hands over her face for a moment taking a deep breath. she muttered something to herself and removed her hands and just smiled wondering if he could notice anything different about her. she changed the color of her eyes to blue, temporarily "notice anything different?"


	3. Its too cold to be trapped in a tomb

Kol watched her turn off the lights and light up the candles. He figured they had no reason to talk about the white oak stake anymore for right now. "Come on Davina, you can do better than that. That's the first and most basic thing a witch learns. Try something more advanced." He said, he actually like the idea of knowing that he could make her nervous. He could use that to his advantage later, not in a bad way though. He watched her eyes turn blue, surprised and amazed. "Impressive and beautiful, how did you do it?" He asked curiously as he took the dagger from the box he kept it in and placed it on the table, before placing the diamond next to it. "It takes a lot of concentration and power, but we can do it."

Davina grinned as he gave her a compliment about her temporary new features. "Magic" she said simply grinning at him as she blinked once and her eyes returned to their natural brown. "Yea I know the candles were easy I learned that when I was six" she said getting quiet for a moment since it was her mother that taught her the basics and she wasn't around anymore. "Any way..yea let's get started. Show me how this is supposed to work" she said walking over to stand next to him.

"Yes, I know by magic, but can't you tell me what spell you used?" He asked curiously as he waited for her answer and watched her move over to stand beside him, he stepped in front of her and took hold of both of her hands, placing the diamond so that they were both holding it. "Just follow along but stay in sync." He explained as he started the spell, saying it so that she could keep in sync with him.

"It's called a glamour spell" she said smiling as she looked at him and walked over and took his hands so they both were holding the diamond. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to help her concentrate and followed what he said and repeated the words to perform the spell keeping up with him best she could. She knew they had to stay synchronized or it wouldn't work properly.

"Ah." He said looking at her. If it worked, then they'd only have one shot to use it on Nik, and they needed to make it count. It wasnt long before the spell was complete, and he let go of the diamond and looked at her. "We have a problem to solve now. How are we going to get close enough to do this? Nik is going to be pissed at both of us."

Davina followed along and could feel the spell working the way it was supposed to. "We will go together. Catch him off guard. How long will the spell last? It will give us time to come up with a workable plan. I know he will be pissed. Furious even. Bigger bloodlust than usual maybe. " she said wincing a little at a slight pain in her neck where Klaus had bit her just months before. "What the hell?" She asked placing her hand on the side of her neck and when she pulled her hand away she saw blood. She placed her hand on her neck again and pulled back finding nothing, no traces of broken skin. "This can't be good. " she said swallowing hard.

Kol looked at her. "This is the furthest I've got with the spell, it isn't supposed to disappear though, it was supposed to be permanent." He said and nodded. "He will be but we will be strong too if we are together." He said and looked down at her hand to see the blood before looking at her neck. "Where the hell did the blood come from, you shouldn't have any side effects."

She nodded as she kept checking for a scrape of any kind and luckily didn't find anything. "Yea I'm fine..its not from the spell. someone else is doing it. "She said catching her breath. 'I'm fine" she said again keeping her eyes locked on him. "Blood stopped, just twinges a little. I think Klaus is looking for me. He always knows how to find a witch. Must of found one quickly" she said breathing a laugh of amusement.

Kol looked at her and shook his head, "This is not a good thing. I didn't really prefer for him to find us, I'm surprised that he's only looking for you." He nodded, relieved that she was okay. "Nik always has a witch on hand, he usually controls them though, they only do what he says because they are scared of him." He took in a deep breath. "Should we attempt it when he does come or wait for a better chance?"

"I know he controls them, he did the same thing with me. Would threaten my friends just so I would do as he said. " she told him "I'm okay, I promise, it takes more than that to kill me" she said smirking "we will go to him, he won't find us, not tonight" she promised placing her hand on his cheek smiling a little. "Klaus will try and find me because he knows we would be together. It's our pattern and I don't want that to change. We are stronger together and everyone knows it."

Kol looked at her and nodded, he was relieved because he knew that she really was okay, they were both going to be. "We can do a spell to block him from entering inside. That way, even if he does find us, he won't be able to do anything." She was right, they were stronger together, and he liked that because it meant they wouldn't be separated for very long."

She smiled as she looked up at him easily being able to tell that he was worried about her right now. she found it very sweet and made this so much easier to be here. "Don't worry about me, I'll be alright. I know you won't let anything happen to me" she said smiling biting her lip a little. "By doing the spell, would that make us trapped here for a while?" She asked curiously not minding at all if she was stuck here with him. "If we will be trapped here, or at all, shouldn't we go somewhere a little more comfortable than a crypt?' She asked looking around.

"Yes, but being trapped here, is a much better plan than walking into a slaughter unprepared, because then we will be the ones being slaughtered." He was a bit testy whenever he was anxious about something, but he didn't actually intend to snap at her, it was just one of his personality traits. He raised an eyebrow curiously, as he listened to her. "Do you have a place more comfortable than a crypt? Because, in that case, I'd be all for it."

She knew he didn't mean to snap at her which is why she ignored it a little. She sighed running her hands through her hair . "Yea I know where we can go. It's not far from here. My family's house. My parents house actually. Don't worry its just me there. My mom died a while ago and my dad...well actually I don't know what happened to him. The house was abandoned for a few years so I don't anyone would come looking for us there. No one knows where it is. We can cloak the house for extra safety. " she knew she was rambling a little "its not much I suppose, but it is more spacious than this" she said hoping he would go for it and go back to her house for the night.

He considered the decision of going to her house, it actually did sound to be better than staying in here all night. He took the box with the dagger, took the dagger out, and hid it inside his jacket, making sure that it was well hidden, as he put his jacket on. "Well, in that case, lead the way. That also would probably be safer than this, there's no telling if Nik already knows about this place or not, or when he may find out about it." He opened the door, motioning for her to really lead the way.

Davina smiled some watching him put the dagger in a safe place and put his jacket on over it. "We can't stay here and you know it. Not in the middle of winter" she said laughing a little trying to break up the series tension. She smiled grabbing her jean jacket and put it on fluffing her hair out the back to drape down over her jacket. She walked a little a head of him leading the way without a word. She didn't have to look she knew he was staying close by. It wasn't like he would desert her at a time like this. "It's not far, just a couple of blocks away" she said "considering the situation maybe it is a little far. I think we will manage though" she said smiling some leading the way back to her house. She has been back to it a few times so there was still working hot water and a heater to keep them warm for the night.

"I should really invest in getting a heater, and some other basics in this place, but it's really too small to put too much stuff inside of though." He said and followed behind her after closing the door, and caught up so that he was beside her. "I don't really mind the walk, we will be fine." He said reassuringly, there was no reason for Nik to come after them at this hour, it would be stupid, well in his opinion anyway. "We can still always make the most of our situation, instead of dwelling on the negative aspects of it. Though, I do have to admit, I prefer just getting warm for the most part tonight and being around you."

"I don't know if a heater would fit in here. Unless you would rather hold me all night while I slept to keep me warm" She smiled and blushed a little as she slowed her pace so he could catch up to her. "I like the sound of that. It will be nice, just the two of us. No interruptions" she couldn't help but grin at the thought of having Kol all to herself. They had been through a lot in a short amount of time and she was happy to get to know him better. "There's nothing wrong with spending the night together. "

"Actually, come to think of it, I wouldn't be opposed to doing that, its a good way to stay warm." He said, though he had never been that type of guy, but there was a first time for everything. "The only interruption we will have is whoever falls asleep first. Besides, if we are going to be spending time together in the future, best to get to know each other now. It also is a way to pass the time." He looked around them. For once, there weren't that many people out at this time. He wasn't sure if that was good or not though.

She smiled and laughed a little "I might fall asleep first" she said nodding. "It was a big day. It took a lot out of me" she said just being honest with him about it. "I'm just not used to it yet, have yet to work up a tolerance for it. " she said definitely taking notice of the town wondering if when she caused an earthquake that it didn't back fire on her and went through the whole town. It seemed like it might have but she wasn't all that sure. Seemed to have been a smaller reaction here. "It is a good thing to get to know each other as much as we can. I know we will be spending a lot of time together" she said smiling at him as they continued to walk and was half way to her house.

"Magic is something that can do that to you, things like that earthquake can take a lot of out of a person because it requires a lot of energy." He didn't mind her going to sleep first, she needed as much sleep as she could possibly get, because they had a lot of problems they were going to be dealing with, and very soon. "You know, Nik isn't the only threat. Finn and Elijah both have completely lost their minds, if Rebekah does actually manage to get out, then she will be pissed. You really shouldn't be in the midst of my family's chaos." He said warning her, he didn't want her to get hurt during all of this. He could see her house from where they were, "Nice place." He grinned.

"Elijah a threat?" She asked surprised and laughed a little not knowing the real extent of what was happening lately and that Elijah had changed in some way. "He wouldn't hurt me. I'm a child in his eyes. He felt guilty when I offered my own blood to him to that one time. " she said shaking her head not believing that Elijah was a threat to her now. "I'm already in the middle of this" she said softly fishing in her pocket for the house key as her house came into view. "I've been in the middle since Marcel found me, ever since your family found out I existed. I don't think there's a way out for me now"

"I wouldn't be laughing, you haven't seen Elijah the way he is now, he's just as bad as he was when we were turned into vampires. He can hide it all he wants, but lately, he hasn't been very good at doing so. He's the reason that Nik knows about what I did to Rebekah." He said and shrugged walking with her up to the door, waiting for her to unlock it. One good thing about not being a vampire anymore was that he didn't need to be invited inside of any home. "You've got a point, I suppose. Doesn't mean that it's a good thing."

She listened to what he said about Elijah and how he had changed in the last few weeks. She didn't want to believe it but she was starting to have a feeling that Kol was right and was just trying to warn her for her own safety. "I appreciate the warning label but I'll be okay" she said giving a little smile as she took the key out of her pocket and unlocked the door pushing it open. "come on in" she said just being polite. "It's been about a year since I've been here, at least permanently. Been keeping up with everything though. Everything should still work" she said remembering last time she just fixed it by magic, maybe even rigged it to avoid bills. She was too young to keep up with that and she would never ask anyone to help her out with it. "I think we should cloak the house first. Keep it hidden from the rest, they don't know about it but it could hide us if someone tried a locator spell. " she said as she looked around frowning seeing the plants and flowers died that she had in the house. It was an easy fix of course but it still made her a little sad.

Kol knew that she could handle herself, he was just feeling protective of her, which was entirely new for him. He walked inside and looked around, noticing the dead plants, as he listened to what she said. "You should really try watering next time." He teased her playfully, trying to lighten her up when he saw her frowning. "Alright, that would probably be the best option, because knowing Nik, he'll prefer to do the locator spell so let's get to it." He took her hand, and smiled a little.

She giggled as he teased her about not watering the plants "I did water them" she said playfully protesting "I just had to leave for a while and kind of forgot about them" she said giving this really cute innocent smile. then her eyes got really wide as she remembered something else she had left behind "OH CRAP!" she said running off towards her room suddenly remembering her pet fish that she had gotten right before she had to leave her home and school for a while. Sure enough she found the fish floating at the top of the bowl."I'm sorry" she said patting the side of the bowl apologetically and found the fish net o get him out of thee and flushed him down the toilet. "Okay, remind me not to have pets unless I'm sticking around" she said giggling a little as she returned downstairs. she was clearly an adorable disaster right now and it was time to fix this house back up and bring it back to the way it was, livable.

"You let let an innocent fish die? That's horrible Davina." He said jokingly and laughed at the way that she was acting. "No worries, I'll keep you well reminded." He said, and shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't really into the idea of having pets, but she did need to settle down before bringing one home, even if she was adorable when she was upset, not that he'd actually tell her that. "Okay before you find some other thing that you forgot about, can we go ahead and get started on the spell?"

" I didn't mean to let him die. I totally left one of those self-feeders, just..forgot to come back to give him more. " she couldn't help but smile at him, she knew she was starting to get to him in the best way possible. It was nice for a change that she could be herself around him. Davina had almost forgotten what that was even like. "At least I didn't get too attached to him, only had him for 3 days" she said and shrugged a little like saying oh well she could always try for another pet later on when things weren't so crazy. "yea we can get started on the spell. It would be better to do this now and not waist too much time giving them a chance to find us." she said settling down a little so she wasn't too hyper from running around right now.


	4. First kiss

"Just because it says self-feeder doesn't mean that it doesn't need help with accomplishing that." He said with a teasing shrug, biting down onto his lower lip. She had a point though, it would have been worse if she would have had the fish longer, though he was just messing with her, he didn't actually care about a fish. He nodded, standing in front of her and held out his hands for her to take, "Why so excited, darling? We're on the run."

"Yea I know, the fish thing really doesn't matter right now does it?" She asked smirking a little. "Oh I don't know, the adrenaline or something. I'm just a little hyper, running around and all" she grinned as she looked up at him "I'm fine" she said taking his hands. Somehow she was more excited to be here all alone with him and get to know him a little more.

"Not particularly, it doesn't." He said with a shrug and held onto her hands, raising an eyebrow, "I wish you could share some of that adrenaline, because I'm pretty much a little pissed right now." He said with a slight shrug and motioned for them to start, as he started the spell with her, having the both of them doing it would make the spell stronger. He didn't really care how long they were here for, he could spend all his time around her, because he never grew bored of her, and he just enjoyed her company.

Davina laced her fingers with his as she took his hands in hers. "Tell me about it later. " she said before she chimed in with the spell to keep the house hidden. She didn't mind how long it would take until things cooled down around here. She could feel the spell working and it made her smile , she extended it on her own so it would extend to the property line so all it would look like is an empty field. She loved having him around and didn't want to know what her life would be like without him.

He didn't really want to talk about it at all, he decided to concentrate on the spell so that it wouldn't mess up because of him, though concentration wasn't necessarily his strongest point. When the spell was done, he looked at her and gave a slight smile. "So, out of curiosity, which of my family members do you dislike the most?"

Davina smiled and laughed a little as she thought about her answer. "Hmm..I'm not sure. I think its almost a tie " she said smirking "you would think I would say Klaus after all he's done but something about Finn..or Vincent as he insists on or what ever! He just annoys me right now. I don't know what it is. " she said looking up at him and pulled away for a moment o walk to the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. "Why do you ask?" She asked looking back at Kol.

"Actually, I really thought that you would have given me more than one answer. I thought your answer would have been Nik, Finn, Mikael and Esther. Personally, I hate every single one of them, but I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual for them, it doesn't really bother me as much as it used to though." He said, not really sure if he was being honest or not. He didn't know how he felt on that. "I was just making sure you wouldn't be opposed to killing any of them, and which ones you are opposed to killing."

She smiled "yea I do kind if hate Mikael. I understand a little, or try to. Still don't know why he treated Klaus like that. How any father could treat their children like that is beyond me. I'll never understand it. It's just wrong" she said actually starting to feel slight sympathy and was going back and forth about this for a while. "I feel like Esther is someone I hear learn from when it comes to magic. I know she was pretty powerful. Should be interesting what her next move is now that she's a vampire" she said sighing a little giving him a look over.

"Esther is just as bad as Mikael, I don't care what her next move is. Now that she is a vampire, if she were to die, she couldn't just jump bodies. The Other Side is gone, so that means she would be gone for good. Nobody really knows why Mikael did or does what he does. According to Esther, he wasn't always like that. I believe he was, he was just extremely good at not showing it." He didn't have any faith in his family anymore. Right now, the only people he cared about was her and himself. "You're powerful too so you'll do just fine."

"I'm not as powerful as Esther. I was once, but I lost it all after I died. I came back normal or what ever you want to call it. I had to relearn everything I knew. I was frustrated with how the others treated me. " All Davina had cared about was him. She would do anything and everything she could to keep him safe even if that meant killing his family. She was interested knowing if Esther died now she would truly be gone. She always knew a witch couldn't be a witch anymore if she was turned into a vampire. She was quite surprised to know that Esther chose vampirism, it seemed a bit ironic.

"Well, you and I, manage to beat her so I'd have to say that whether you believe it or not, you're stronger than she is. Hell, you've went up against pretty much all of us without a problem. It doesn't matter if you were a harvest girl or not." He tried explaining, and gave a slight smile. "In case you haven't realized, I'm relearning everything I knew too, so we're on the same page with that one. It doesn't help that I have a short attention span."

Davina smirked a little as she walked back over to him "all men have a short attention span' she said teasingly and sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her for him to join her. "At least I'm not the only one re learning everything. That actually makes me feel a little better about this" she said smiling.

"I never thought that was the reasoning behind it, but I suppose I can deal with that." He said, knowing that she was teasing. "Women aren't much different though, so don't get too cocky there." He went over and sat down on the couch beside her, "Well, in that case, we can re-learn together. So, in the meantime and while we are hiding out here, we don't have to just not do anything, what would you like to do for fun?"

She smiled and giggled a little as she got comfortable on the couch. "I have plenty of movies upstairs. It's not much but it will help pass the time while we are here. You can teach me everything you know. We will be safe here" she said looking him in the eyes. She was really starting to like him and just didn't want to screw up by doing something stupid. "What do you want to do while we are here?"

"I'm up for the movie idea, I can see about snacks and drinks, and you can pick out whatever movie that you want to watch, and we can watch it." He suggested, looking at her. "You do have food and drinks here, right?" He asked to make sure, since he wasn't sure how long they would be staying. "Well, we will eventually have to face Klaus, but we can't do that until we are sure that we can kill him. That's why I brought the dagger, it can't be stolen from me while we are here."

She smiled and chuckled a little "yes there's food here. we will survive" she said smiling "the fridge is fully stocked and so is the pantry. We will be fine here. Sneak out to go grocery shopping when we have to. " she said getting up and headed up stairs to grab some movies to watch. She went up to the spare room where she kept her movie collection and scanned through to pick out something good and still have a decent selection to chose from. She pick some comedies and a few horror movies that would be impossible to fall asleep during. She came back downstairs with a pile of movies in her arms and set them down on the table in front of the couch and spread them out to see each movie individually.

He shrugged and held his hands up in mock surrender, "From what happened to your fish and the plants here, I just had to make sure that we wouldn't have the same fate." He teased her playfully and sent her a smirk. He walked into the kitchen grabbing different sodas and some chips, dips, candy, popcorn. He was really into the idea of eating some junkfood because he was too lazy to make anything. Besides, they were watching movies. He grabbed the stuff and walked back into the living room, looking at the pile of movies. "You do realize we can only watch one at a time, right?"

She laughed as he made a remark pertaining to her forgetting about her fish. "Shut up! That was one time!" She said giggling "you're not letting that go are you?" She asked smirking. "Yes I know, one at a time but this way we have more of a choice of what we are watching tonight. Or more like how many we can watch till we fall asleep"

"You'll have to make me shut up, but since you can't, I don't think so." He said, challenging her and shrugged, pretending to be innocent. "For now, no. Eventually, I'll find something else to tease you about. It's too bad that you don't have anything on me." He pushed some of the movies to the side and sat the food down. "Works for me, let's start off with a comedy and then go to a horror movie."

"I think I can make you shut up, but I'm a little nervous too" she said as she did want to accept the challenge and see what happens after that. "Sounds good, might be better to start the night with a comedy" she said smiling some as she looked him in the eyes. "No, I don't have anything on you. At least not yet" she said smirking "and if we kill your family , then I never will" she said chuckling a little as she put in a movie and pressed play.

"You're nervous around me? Life is about taking risks. Strange how this is the same girl who went up against Nik without a single goosebump on her arm." He said, finding it hard to understand how she could be nervous about taking his challenge. He actually wondered what she would do. "What sort of secrets do you think that they could give you?" He sat down on the couch, waiting for her to sit down next to him as the movie was started.

"Yes I'm nervous around you. This is different than going up against Klaus. I'm comfortable yet a tad bit nervous around you. " she said as she sat back down next to him. "Um, I'm not sure yet. I guess I have a few things. again, nervous to go through with it. Don't want to make things worse and even more awkward since we have been getting along so well lately." She said curling up on the edge of the couch getting comfortable and grabbed her sods.

"You can't make anything worse, I can handle myself pretty well." He said with a shrug, he wasn't upset about her being nervous though. He just hoped that it was nervous in a good way. She was right about things being different, normally he didn't care if things were horrible or good, but he wasn't like that around her. "I think we will still get along, I like to be around you." He paid attention to the movie for the most part in the beggining, but he usually only liked the middle of the movies, he leaned against the arm of the couch.

"I like being around you too" she said softly smiling as she kept looking over at him a few times during the movie. She was nervous around him in a good way. She had a lot on her mind and was nervous about making the first move. She didn't want to come off as a desperate or anything.

"I knew that already." He said, and reached over, taking her hand in his and grinned. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you or anything. You're cute when you're nervous though." He teased her, trying to help her relax a little, he wanted her to say or do whatever was on her mind.

She smiled as she took his hand. "I know you wouldn't hurt me, that's not even a question. " she said looking him in the eyes. She smiled as she moved closer and curled up next to him resting her head on his shoulder as she watched the rest of the movie with him.

He wrapped his arms around her once she curled against him, and kissed the top of her head lightly, as he watched the movie. When it was over, he grinned, "okay, now a horror movie, if you think that you can handle it with it being dark?" He grinned, just being playful. He was sure that she'd seen worse in reality.

She smiled as he kissed the top of her head as they watched the rest of the movie together. It felt nice to finally get a kiss out of him. It made her feel a little better about everything and that she wasn't crazy thinking this was just one sided. She yawned only once and shook her head "I'm fine, I'm awake. Yes I can handle a scary movie. My best friend is a vampire, I've seen a lot worse"she said smirking a little as she looked up at him.

"No offense to any of your friends, but the only one that you have who is even remotely scary or badass is Marcel. However, if you ever tell him that I said that, I probably will ignore you for about an hour or even a day if you are that unlucky." He said with a slight shrug. He looked through the movies, and picked the one with the scariest looking cover and put it in before pressing play. "You're going to fall asleep on me."

"Yea Marcel is pretty badass huh?" Davina smiled and laughed "yea right like you could ignore little me" she said playfully. "Glad to know you couldn't ignore me forever" she said smiling keeping her eyes on him. "I won't fall asleep, not yet. But come here.." she said stretching out her arms to him "I just wanna use you as a pillow..and maybe a blanket" she said grinning trying to be all cute about this. She was very comfortable around him, for whatever reason he was the only one that she could trust .

"Well, I can beat him out of that title, I think the title of 'badass' rightfully belongs to me." He knew that she was just joking but she had a point, he'd have a really hard time ignoring her. "I couldn't ignore you very long at all, I doubt it would even last an hour." He said with a slight shrug. He laughed a little and moved her over slightly, laying down, and then pulling her close so that she could partially lay on top of him. "This way is more comfortable."

She smiled as he pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his neck a little with a big smile on her face. "Yes this is pretty comfortable" she said smiling resting her head on his chest turning to look at the tv. She jumped slightly hearing her phone go off. she ignored it and set it to vibrate. she just stared at it like she was waiting for it to catch fire or something. She ignored the call and just let it ring as she ssaw Marcel's name on the caller ID. She knew this was just the start and that her phone will not stop ringing for the rest of the night.

He grinned holding onto her hand, as he played with her fingers and watched the movie with her. He was a bit distracted by her phone though, "First rule of hiding, Davina. Get rid of every electronic device that you own. You can always buy or get a new one." He said with a slight shrug. He couldn't stand the incessant buzzing, and he saw Marcel's name on the screen too. "I wouldn't trust that, you don't know that it's really him, not to mention that I wouldn't trust him either."

"Yea I know. Who's to say he's only calling so he can track me. He doesn't know about this place. No one does actually" she said softly looking up at him as she played with his fingers. "So if it so happens the phone simply blows up that its okay?" She asked "that's its safer if it doesn't work?" She asked thinking about ripping it open and take the battery out or just destroying it all together.

He considered the option of blowing the phone up, he'd have to do the same to his too, but they both could always get another one whenever they did go out. "I think we should destroy our phones, if we are to use them, that could only be bad." He said, answering her question. "It would be much safer to just destroy them."

This sighed a little considering every option they had. She thought about sending a text saying that she was alive and really sorry about everything, she typed it all out but couldn't push send. she talked herself out of it and deleted the message. She stared at her phone once she set it down and stared long enough making it levitate. she stayed calm still laying on top of Kol, as she made her phone float over to her glass of water that was still full and let it hover for a moment over the glass before letting it fall in and short out and die. She sighed snuggling closer without saying a word knowing he was right and they could just get new phones in a few days.

Kol looked at her and held onto her, as he watched her levitate and move her phone into the water so that it would short out and die. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and did the exact same thing, as it fell right beside hers. "Everything will be fine, Davina. Nobody can nor will they harm us. I'm actually glad that you didn't send that text, even though I know that it was difficult for you."

"Promise? Promise you won't let anyone hurt me?" She asked softly looking up at him very innocently, her heart was just pounding in her chest. She was a bit scared and mostly scared of Klaus. she had a very good reason to be lately. Just thinking about what seemed liked a nightmare brought tears to her eyes. She loved the feel of his arms around her as he held her close, it made her feel very safe like no one will put their hands on her again.

He tilted his head to the side, he hadn't actually expected her to be afraid, but he knew from personal experience, that everyone gets afraid sometimes. He didn't really need to think about it because he already knew that he would protect her from anyone that tried to harm her, or lay a single hand on her. "Here's my promise." He whispered and pulled her a little closer so that he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her.

Right now she had been truly afraid of Klaus. He was quite forceful and abusive with her lately. She didn't understand why and she just wanted it to be over. she just didn't know how to tell Kol why she had been so afraid all of a sudden. Maybe she just wanted someone to protect her and take really good care of her. "Please just make him stop" she begged before he kissed her. She kissed him back resting her hand on his chest as tears rolled down her cheeks. It felt amazing to finally kiss him. It's what she had wanted for a while.


	5. Stay the night

He wasn't surprised that she kissed him back, but he had to admit that he was a little excited about it because he did like her, a lot. "He's not going to hurt you, Davina. I really do promise and I will keep my word. That's why we're going to kill him before he has the chance to hurt either of us. That's also why, for the time being, you can't have any contact with anyone besides me. It's just too dangerous for us, and for them."

Davina smiled against his lips and pulled back to look at him. she nodded and blinked away tears looking up at the ceiling. "You're really amazing you know that. I definitely want to kill him. There's no stopping me" she said wiping her eyes and calmed down a little laying back down with him and placing her hand on his wrist as if she was making sure that he wouldn't leave. "I want Klaus dead" she said looking at the tv and tried to calm down and keep herself from shaking.

"We will have that goal accomplished in no time." He said, looking at her and let her hold onto his wrist, as he smiled when she laid back down against him. He kissed against her ear and neck playfully to try and calm her down, losing control of the emotions and being a witch at the same time was dangerous, and he was sure that she knew that, which is why he wanted to try and help her to calm down as much as possible.

She smiled as he kissed her over and over as she was breathing heavily feeling her heart pounding in her chest. She looked up seeing the lights flicker a little. she closed her eyes cuddling close to him trying to calm herself down as much as she could. she did feel extremely safe with Kol, to the point where she she could tell him anything. She rubbed his arms a little and looked up at him and smiled a little and kissed his lips softly. "You always know how to make me feel better. ' she said smiling some as she looked at him. "I just don't want him dead, I want to suffer. Slow painful death sounds appropriate right now. "

He grinned slightly and kissed her lips back when she had kissed him, he wouldn't argue with her on that because he wanted the exact same thing. A quick death would be giving Nik mercy, and he didn't deserve mercy. Torture, on the other hand, he deserved. "He took a lot of time away from me, daggering me for no reason, when those idiots back in Virginia plotted and killed me, he was out trying to plan to dagger me himself. I'm going to make him suffer. Trust me on that."

She looked him in the eyes and nodded "I want him to suffer, for what he did to me" she said wanting to tell him but was too scared to let the words out. It would just make it more real to her. "He's messed up, more than usual. Jail wouldn't even be suitable, sadly even if that's where he belongs right now. I say no over and over and he won't leave me alone" she said sitting up and looking away from him.

Kol looked at her cautiously and sat up when she did, "What did he do to you, Davina?" He asked her, he wanted to know and he wanted her to be completely honest with him. He figured that he'd probably be pissed but right now, that was fine by him. "I promise you that he's going to suffer, and die slowly."

Davina looked back at him with tears in her eyes. "He won't take no for an answer. I scream and he slaps me. Makes it rougher. I tell him I don't want it and he won't stop. " she said knowing she had to tell him eventually "please don't hate me" she said softly just hoping he wouldn't think anything less of her for not being able to stop Klaus from hurting her in any way possible. "I feel safe with you, I always have. He won't leave me alone and I don't know who else to go to. I was even scared to tell you"

Kol looked at her, he wasn't really shocked, he wanted to help her in any way that he possibly could. "I don't hate you Davina, I love you." He whispered quietly, "Don't be scared to tell me anything, we're going to bring him down, and show him what it feels like to have to go through the pain."

She reached for his hand as tears rolled down her cheeks and she bit her lip. It felt so good to hear him say that he loved her. she felt the same way. "I love you too, Kol. " she said looking him in the eyes and smiled some as she squeezed his hand. She nodded as he promised her that they would figure out a way to make Klaus pay for this. "I know we will"

"For now, we can either watch another movie or we can go to sleep?" He said, though he really figured that they should probably go to sleep. He moved his hands along her arms, up and down, and smiled brightly when she mentioned that she loved him too.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it. I was just scared" she said softly tucking her hair behind her ear. She smiled as she looked at him and nodded "yea, we should get some sleep. It's getting late" she said playing with his hands a little.

"Why are you apologizing and what shouldn't you have mentioned?" He asked curiously and looked down at their hands when she started to play with his hands. He bit down onto his lower lip, sighing to himself, and closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the arms of the couch.

Davina just smiled at him "forget, it doesn't matter. " she said softly seeing him lay down on the couch. "We don't have to stay down here. There's a really comfortable bed upstairs, if you prefer" she said smiling as she looked at him "I trust you, its okay. I wouldn't mind seeing you first thing in the morning"

He nodded, deciding to just drop the subject because it would be better that way to do so. He considered the idea of sleeping on the bed instead, and nodded, sitting up. "Okay, let's do that then." He said and smiled brightly getting up and grabbing her hand to pull her up with him.

Davina smiled as she took his hand in hers and got up off the couch and headed upstairs to her room with him. "I know that couch is pretty comfortable but the bed is so much better" she said as she pushed open her door and walked inside. It's been a while, she missed her bedroom. He walked up the stairs and into the room with her, before looking around. "I'm not going to complain either way, darling." He said, grinning slightly and laid down on the bed, pulling her with him playfully and grinned.

She smiled and giggled as he pulled her into bed with him. "You just want to be with me huh?" She asked smiling as she cuddled up to him and put her arms around him. She was way to comfortable for her own good. It felt amazing just to hear that he just wanted to spend time with her and get to know each other even more.

He laughed and playfully winked, "Well, I didn't think that I made it that obvious. I'll have to try harder to conceal it next time." He said teasingly her playfully, and bit down onto his lower lip. He wrapped his arms around her in return and grinned before kissing her forehead.

"You don't have to conceal anything, not with me. " she said biting her lip a little closing her eyes cuddling closer to him and sighed softly. "I have to admit this is really nice. I haven't been this happy in a while" she said rubbing his chest with her hand tracing patterns with her nails lightly.

"I won't conceal anything, I'm going to be an open book with you." He said, looking at her and bit down onto his lower lip. He laughed a little, "You're not the only one, I've never actually been really happy around someone, not really anyway." He said and looked down at her fingers. "That actually tickles."

Davina smiled and chuckled a little "really? You've never felt truly happy with someone before?" She asked looking up at him " Maybe I can be the one to change that" she said smirking being a little cocky about it and giggled.

"Nope, I haven't. The girls that I've been with have never been important to me, nor did they really matter to me whenever I killed them. You're different though because you're actually special." He said with a slight grin and looked at her.

"And Mary Alice? She didn't mean that much to you?" She asked softly still very amused and interested that he knew her family a century ago. "Little me? Special? Yea right" she said smiling and laughed a little just playing it off like it wasn't a big deal.

"That's actually complicated. She could be fun to be around sometimes, and she was just as beautiful as you, but I just needed her so she could be my personal witch. I was different as a vampire." He said, shrugging, he rolled his eyes at her comment and shook his head. "You know that I'm right."

She believed him when he told her everything was different when he was a vampire. She didn't want to argue right before they went to sleep. "Did you love her?" She asked curiously "I mean, were you in love with her? " she asked softly moving over slightly to lay on her side still facing him.

He considered that for a minute, he never thought that he was in love with Mary Alice, if anything, they'd make better friends than they would a couple. "No, I wasn't in love with her, I think the term 'friends with benefits' would accurately describe my relationship with her." He said, playfully and grinned slightly. "what about you?"

"Well, sounds like she was very lucky" she said looking down for a moment. "No, never. I never had much time for dating I suppose. Never got the chance to try. The last guy I liked even a little, died..so..that's a damper on it" she said with a small laugh "I've barely been kissed" she said blushing a little.

"You have a terrible sense of luck, darling." He said, shrugging, and raised an eyebrow. He didn't really like to hear that, because she didn't deserve something like that. He raised an eyebrow at her kiss comment, and a thought struck him. He leaned over her and pressed his lips against hers once again, kissing her deeper this time than he did before.

She looked up at him as he leaned over her. She pressed her lips against his kissing him back deeply and passionately as she gave a soft moan of surprise at the amazing way he was kissing her. She had no idea a kiss could feel this good. Slowly she lifted her arms up to wrap around his neck as she kissed him deeply.

Kol looked at her and grinned against her lips as he kissed her back deeply, nibbling on her lip playfully, and then pulled back slightly, but still staying close to her. "I can stay here for a long time with you." Davina smiled against his lips as she kissed him passionate. She let out a giggle as he nipped at her lip playfully. "I'm glad to hear it" she said smiling even more hearing such sweet words from his lips. "I can stay right here with you for hours and hours"

He flashed her a teasing smirk, "Good to know because we will probably be here for a while." He said, with a slight shrug and pulled her against him as he laid back down on the bed. "Now, let's actually go to sleep." She smiled and giggled as she laid back down with him and put her arm around him as she cuddled close. "Okay, sleep might actually be useful. We did have a long and exhausting day. " she said smiling as she looked up at him. "I can't argue with that logic." He teased and closed his eyes as he stayed close to her. It really didn't take him long to fall asleep at all, he was more drained than he had originally thought.

She smiled as she kept her eyes on him for a little while longer. She was getting tired too, she was drained just like she expected herself to be. she yawned once and closed her eyes laying in his arms resting her head on his chest. It didn't take her long as she fell asleep with him. He slept great for the first time in a long time, and looked over at her. Morning came all too fast though, and he covered his head with the blanket, deciding that he wanted to be lazy and not wake up, he didn't really care if that was a good thing or not. She rolled over in the middle of the night but stayed at his side. She slept peacefully at his side curled up under the covers. It was the first time she had slept through the night. She stirred as morning came , she opened her eyed and rolled over pleased to ser that he had stayed put and didn't try to bail on her. "Morning" she said smiling as she scrunched down and got under the covers pulling the comforter over her head.


	6. Magic Hide and Seek

He felt her moving and heard what she said, so he turned to look at her once she was under the covers with him. "Morning to you too sleeping beauty." He said, pointed to her messy hair, and grinned. "It's too early to move out from under the covers, I'm not really an early riser." He said with a shrug and shook his head, before wrapping his arms around her.

She smiled and looked away for a second as he called her sleeping beauty. "Oh please, I'm a wreck right now" she said laughing "I guess we can skip breakfast and stay here for a while. But we do have to eat at some point. " she smiled feeling his arms around her as she moved closer to him. "The invented coffee for the non early riser" she said smirking.

"No you look great." He wasn't sure if he made that sound convincing or not but he highly doubted it. He liked the idea of skipping breakfast, right up until the moment he started actually thinking about food since his stomach started growling. "Ugh, but I'm too lazy to make coffee, well too lazy for right now. Fine though, if you insist on eating." He mumbled and pulled back the covers, crawling out from under them.

She smirked running her hands through her hair and groaned finding all sorts of knots in it. "Ooh god!" She groaned getting up "major birds nest..so not cute" she said laughing a little as she got up and grabbed her brush and ran it through. "Ow" she said a little annoyed as the bristles got stuck half way down her hair. It took her a moment to get the brush out brush her hair out getting out the knots slowly but surely. "Who said anything about making coffee..oh honey its so much easier now. We have keurigs now. Takes thirty seconds to get a cup of coffee. Almost like magic . " she said smirking " They are wonderful"

"I have to disagree, it's cute, but just because it's you." He said and laughed as he watched her brushing her hair, it was a funny thing to witness. "Well, I guess that even during my time out and about before my death, I didn't see as much of modern stuff as I probably should have. Fine then, show me, and that's the fastest cup of coffee I would have ever seen." He said, with a slight shrug.

Davina smiled as she brushed out the ends and flipped her hair back letting it fall down her back as she put her brush down on her dresser. "Promise, you'll be amazed" she said smiling as she tied her hair back to one side letting it drape over her shoulder. "Then let me introduce you to the modern world. All sorts of new things you probably never dreamed of. " she said smirking as she headed for her bedroom door and opened it walking out and headed downstairs.

He was all for that, it would give them something to do anyway, and he wouldn't get bored with the idea. "Okay, lead the way then, Miss Claire." He said, pretending that she was his teacher, even though, technically she was going to be teaching him. He got up and followed her downstairs, "You're going to teach me stuff from inside this house?" He asked curiously, "that would be difficult."

She laugher at his comment "no, not all from inside the house. We will go out later. Figure, Mays well ease you into it. Can't be that difficult. But..do you really think we can actually leave the house right now?" She asked "I do want to try something thing though. A back up emergency thing between us. See if this bond of ours really is strong. That..if we got seperated , could we still find each other. Let's call it adult magic hide and seek" she said shrugging a little as she walked to the kitchen and plugged in the keurig and grabbed some k cup and coffee cups and filled them up with water and poured it into the machine, put the k cup in and pushed the button that said brew. Sure enough it started right up and a few seconds later it started to fill the cup with fresh hot coffee.

"I don't know if we can go out or not, it's probably not the safest thing to do, but we do have to go out at some point." He looked at her with a blank expression, completely confused by what she was suggesting for them to try. "Okay, you can call it whatever you want, darling but unless you actually tell me what it means, I won't know what we're supposed to be trying." He said and went over to stand beside her, watching her and then watched as the cups were filled with coffee. "Easing me into it? I'm not that slow of a learner Davina."

She grinned "yea I know, I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't know how to say it" she said shrugging a little as she got the second cup ready and hit brew. "What I want to try is basically magic hide and seek. I don't know how to describe it. I figured, start small, just in the house. See if we can sense each other or what ever. the point is..what if something happens and we get seperated. Something horrible happens and we are apart and can't get in contact verbally. Would we be able to find each other and help each other out. What if one of us is kidnapped..could we find each other in time?" She said trying to explain it as much as she could. "I wonder if we could still send a message to each other. "

He thought about that for a second, he liked her idea, "Well, this should be a fun way to do things. Count me in. It shouldn't be too hard to send messages to each other. So, in other words, you want to try something other than a locator spell?" He asked as he watched the second cup finish brewing and looked at her. "How good are you at playing hide and seek?" He was actually curious to know.

"I'm much better at hide and seek now than I was when I was a kid" she said smiling as she handed him a coffee cup and she took hers and leaned against the counter sipping her coffee. "I just hope it works and we can build up a stronger bond between us. Just in case , you know." She said sighing a little "we will start in the house then try again a little further away, maybe the woods behind the house. " she said throwing suggestions out there.

"Playing hide and seek in the woods? You are one risky little witch." He teased her playfully taking his coffee cup from her when she had handed it to him, tasting it, and moved so that he was sitting on top of the counter, looking at her. "Well, I'll hide first, and we'll see how long it takes you to find me. Be a little more excited, Davina. It doesn't just have to be about protecting ourselves and each other, we can also have fun."

Davina couldn't help but grin "yea you wanna play?' She asked smirking "I think I can handle having some fun with you." She said smiling as she looked up at him. "It's not just hide and seek. Involves an actual message as well, its what I want to test out the most. Writing something on paper, send it by using fire as well" she said giving him a look over. "I'll be fine in the woods. What's gonna happen? The big bad wolf finds me first?" She asked smirking and realized how that sounded " bad joke huh? My bad" she said scrunching up her nose.

He set his cup down and hopped off the counter, moving in front of her and standing close to her. "Alright, who is going to be the one to send the message then?" He asked curiously and raised an eyebrow when she started to joke around about the wolf. "Very bad joke, considering if my brother finds you, I'm pretty sure he will want you dead because you're helping me." He said and shrugged.

"You're brother will always want me dead. He's wanted me dead since the day he found out I existed.." she said wondering what his point was. "I'll send the message. I just have a little something to say and I just know it will make you smile"

"I don't think that's necessarily true. He didn't want you dead, he just wanted you to be his personal little witch slave, so you'd do any spell that he asked you to do." He said with a shrug and grinned, "Alright, when we finish drinking our coffee, we can get started then. It probably will make me smile."

"Yea I'm getting that, Klaus just wants to use me. I'm just stupid enough to give in to him. And he hates it when I take my time" she said laughing "he drives me crazy lately. I don't know how much more I can put up with. " Davina grinned at him "I know it will make you smile" she said blushing a little and drank her coffee.

"You're not stupid, I don't really give very many compliments to people, but you are brilliant. I hope that he drives you crazy in a good way, I don't really feel like competing with Nik for your attention." He said, with a slight shrug and grinned, kissing her before drinking his coffee.

"Well you are the first guy to really look at me and not look at me like I'm some child. " she said and tilted her head to the side as she looked at him curiously. "What? No, there's no competition. Just..ew..no competition. " she kissed him back and smiled. "I'm all yours, deal with it" she said smirking "I'm way to into you to just walk away"

"That's because you're not a child, anyone who can go through what you've been through and still remain sane is not a child." He said, and gave her a playful smirk. "I'm just joking, Davina. I know you don't have a thing for him, I'd really prefer if you didn't even go near him, but seeing as we are going to kill him eventually, that seems a little impossible." He grinned, "I'm new at experiencing this love thing, but I know it's real with you."

She smiled listening to everything he said to her. "I'm new to all of this too . I just know that I'm happy with you and I don't want to see an end to this. At least not now" she said biting her lip. "I can handle myself around Klaus. As long as he doesn't try to bite me, which this time he might out of anger"

He listened to her and had to agree with her. Everything would turn out perfectly for them, there was already a lot of chemistry there. "That's why we will have to get the upper hand." He finished up his coffee and looked at her. "Time to get started."

She smiled as she kept her eyes on him "we are pretty great together aren't we?" She asked smiling and giggled "okay, the earlier we get started the better" she said finishing up her coffee and rinsed the cup out and put it in the dishwasher.

"Well, obviously. For more reasons than one." He said and did the same with his cup before closing his eyes. "Okay, go hide. Make this a challenge." He said, making sure to keep his eyes closed. "I guess I will count to 30."

She smirked and kissed his lips as he closed his eyes. she grabbed what she needed from around the kitchen and took off upstairs and went to go hide. She grabbed the piece of paper she took from the kitchen and a pen and tore the paper in three's. She took the strip of paper and wrote something cute. It made her nervous and smile at the same time. She waited for enough time to pass and didn't say a word as she tried to relax holding the strip of paper in the palm of her hand and muttered a few words in hopes of being able to send a message it was the main test of this little experiment. On the paper she wrote 'I love you'.

Kol kissed her back as he waited until he knew she wasn't in sight before opening his eyes. He decided to wait until he got the note. It ended up on the counter, he picked it up and read it, grinning as he did so. He walked up the stairs, staying quiet, and looked around. "I love you too, Davina."

Davina hid in an upstairs spare room and just to be completely out of sight she crawled under the bed and layed on her stomach laying on the floor. She smiled knowing her spell worked and he got her note. It was enough for her to relax a little about what would happen in case of an emergency. She stayed quiet and waited patiently for him to come find her.

Davina grinned hearing him move around the house getting closer to her every passing second. She tried so hard not to giggle and respond to him. She kept her eye on the door of the room that she left open waiting to see his feet in the hall.

"It's hard to keep quiet, isn't it, darling?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and bit down on his lip as he stepped outside the door that was open and stood in the doorway. He went over to the bed, getting down on the floor and pulled up the blanket so he could see her. "I found you." He said and grinned.

She smiled as she looked over at him as he lifted up the blankets. "Hi. Told you i was good at hide and seek" she said smiling and giggled a little as she wiggled to move over and slide out for under the bed. "I knew you would find me sooner or later" she said smirking a little as she got back up and stood on her feet.

He grinned and helped her up, even though he was aware that she didn't actually need his help. "I did but you still win." He said and kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist, and bit down onto her lip playfully. "I loved your note by the way."

Davina grinned as he helped her up , she wrapped her arms around him kissing him back deeply. She smiled against his lips. "Mmm..I'm glad you got my note. That makes me feel better" she said grinning

He grinned looking at her when she she kissed him back, "Well, as much as I love kissing you. It's my turn, and I'm taking it up a notch." He said with a playful smirk.

She smirked back at him and raised an eye brow. "Oh really? Hmm. Well this should be interesting" she said smirking as she looked him up and down. She was very interested to see what he had in mind for test number 2.

He thought about it for a second, and put his hand over her eyes. "Close your eyes and keep them closed until I'm not in the room anymore. Wait until I send you the note before you come to look for me." He said, with a playful grin and quickly walked out of the room. He decided to try out her woods idea, but he had remembered something to give him an advantage, plus it would keep him hidden. He took the paper that she had sent him and grabbed a pen. He did the spell to make himself disappear and walked out of the house, walking through the woods. Once he was out, he wrote on the paper. "I love you too, and I can't live without you. We should go on an official date soon." He attempted the spell, and the paper disappeared but he hoped it sent to her.

She sighed and closed her eyes "alright, I'll wait here" she said keeping her eyes closed just like he said to. She waited enough time and when she opened her eyes sure enough he was gone and found a note on the counter next to her. She smiled as she read it and bit her lip thinking about what this date might be. Of course she would accept and go on an official date with him. She smiled to herself as she looked around the house before she picked up on the fact he wasn't in the house. She frowned a little and headed for the door to go look for him. She walked out of the house and tried to pick up on some sort of trail. She was going to try before resorting to using a locator spell. She walked around the property of the house and picked up on something that made her head for the woods.

Kol grinned and waited for her, before he started walking around and then he saw her not too long after. He walked behind her, making himself visible again, and then went and wrapped his arms around her from behind, grinning and whispered in her ear, "Sorry, I'm not very patient, and I knew you got the letter anyway since you came out here." He whispered and kissed her neck playfully.

She wandered out towards the wood and just happened to stand still for a moment feeling like someone was watching her. "Kol?" She called out and a moment later gasped feeling his arms around her from behind. "Yea I got the letter. It was very sweet" she said smiling as she leaned back into his arms. "You mentioned a date" she said looking up at him. "What did you have in mind?" "Yes, I want to go Ina date with you." He said and held onto her tightly, keeping her against him. "I haven't planned anything, spur of the moment kind of guy. Besides, what are some places that you would like to go?"


	7. Maybe Its time for a new city?

Davina smiled and blushed a little "I like spur of the moment kind of things. Sometimes plans just don't work out. " she said and thought about what she wanted to do "well there is a carnival in town for a few days. There's always some event going on, its New Orleans after all" she said shrugging slightly.

"Well, it's a good thing that you're mine." He said, with a playful smile. "Keep in mind darling, I haven't been in New Orleans for a hundred years, I haven't really had the opportunity to keep up with everything that the city decides to do." He shrugged his shoulders and ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm up for a carnival though, we should go."

Davina smiled as she looked up at him. "I'm glad I'm yours too" she smiled more as he agreed to go with her to the carnival. "Good, it will be fun. I wouldn't want to go with anyone else. Besides I have more interest in the art and music festival that's happening in the same area , I just want to be with you for it"

"Music, maybe. Art, not particularly my thing. That subject is more of my brother's specialty." He said, with a slight shrug and looked over at her. "So, in the meantime, what would you like to do? I changed my mind, I don't really want to stay inside all day. I'm not very good at staying in one place."

Davina smiled some and nodded "yea I know, klaus would have more interest in the art part but no one can turn down free concerts" she said smiling hoping he still wanted to come with her. "I don't blame you for wanting to get out of the house. I wouldn't be able to stay put for very long either" she said chuckling

Kol looked at her and gave a slight smile, "Okay, okay, you've got a point. I couldn't turn that down, at least not when I'm going to be spending time with you." He said, "Well, then let's go and do something. Who cares if Nik finds us, we can take care of ourselves." He said, excitedly.

She grinned "yea we can take care of ourselves. I don't care if he shows up. We will deal with him when we have to" she said smiling "it will be nice to spend some alone time with you. I'm looking forward to this" she said smirking and loved his enthusiasm about it. She was excited to see how this day would turn out for them.

Kol grabbed a hold of her hand and gave a slight smile, "Then, let's not waste any time, and get going." He said, walking with her, as they headed further and further away from the safety that her house gave them, but he didn't mind. "Alone time with me? We've had a lot of alone time together and we still do."

She smiled breathing a laugh ''I know we have had a lot of alone time lately but this is different. " she said as she walked alongside him placing her hand in his and laced her fingers with his. "Somehow this just seems more intimate even with a crowd of people around. " she said laughing slightly.

He raised an eyebrow looking at her, "Do I need to buy you a dictionary so that you can look up the word intimate?" He asked, though he was just teasing her. He still wasn't sure about that but he laced his fingers with hers too and decided to just go along with it. "I don't care if we're in a crowd or not, I still just want to be near you."

She laughed as he teased her about her not knowing the correct definition of intimate. "Shut up" she said laughing "in my head its all very romantic somehow..just let me enjoy this. " she just grinned as she shook her head laughing . Davina found it very sweet that he just wanted to be with her. It was the sweetest words she had ever heard. It was the first time she didn't care who saw them together. It was like she wanted the whole town to know who she was with.

Kol did the motion to zip his lips shut, sending her a playful smirk. He walked beside her, and nodded when she mentioned this was somehow romantic. He shrugged his shoulders slightly and put one arm around her waist while the other held onto her hand. "Let's get pizza, I'm starving."

Davina was falling for him and didn't care what anyone thought about it. She found him to be adorable and irresistible. "Mmm..pizza sounds good right now actually." She said smiling as she stayed close by him walking into town , holding his hand. She had to admit she was starving since she didn't have anything since woke up that morning.

"Good, because we really should have eaten breakfast earlier." He said and shrugged his shoulders slightly, he walked with her through the town until they had come to one of the pizza parlors and he walked inside with her.

"Well someone wanted to stay in bed all morning" she said teasingly smirking as she looked up at him. She walked inside the pizza parlor and looked around. "I'm not picky, order what ever you want hun" she said smiling sweetly.

"I am still not opposed to that idea. We can always have pizza and sodas in bed?" He suggested with a playful grin, ordering a large pepperoni and large cheese pizza with a 2 Liter bottle of coke and a 2 Liter bottle of pepsi, before looking at her. "Anything else?"

She smiled and shook her head "you would like that wouldn't you? To stay in bed with me all morning?" She asked smirking very amused with him. "Nothing else I can think of, sounds delicious" she said looking up at him.

"Well, of course, that sounds like a very interesting day we will be having starting now because we are taking all of this to go." He said with a smirk before paying for their food. He was suddenly in a very excited and child like mood. "Now we just wait."

She smiled and breathed a laugh "alright, that sounds like fun" she said tucking her hair behind her ear. "You're too adorable for your own good" she said smiling "really though, this sounds like fun. I eat in bed all the time, this wouldn't be anything new. It's just more comfortable that way"

"Try telling me something that I don't already know, it's a gift." He said, winking at her, and grabbed the pizzas and drinks whenever they were ready, making sure not to burn his hands on the bottom of the boxes since they were hot. "Okay, let's go. You're right, this will still be fun."

"I think tonight just got even more perfect. " she said smiling "of course it will be fun, no matter what we do. It will be just the two of us and it will be fabulous. " she was still trying to figure out how she got to be so lucky to be his girl. It still didn't feel real to her, she was thrilled it wasn't a dream and in fact her reality .

Kol couldn't argue with what she said, he enjoyed spending as much time with her as possible. "You still have to make that phone call to Marcel." He said looking at her. He didn't care too much about Marcel, but he knew that she did.

"I know, I will. When enough time has passed and he won't lecture me like last time.." she said lifting her chin a little "Marcel sees me as his little girl. Like I'm his daughter. I get it though, he did save my life. But he needs to ..to just let me go already. " she said stalling a little and didn't want to deal with Marcel just yet. He always came off as a father type to her, especially these last few months.

"I thought you wanted to make sure that he is okay as soon as you possibly could." He didn't haven't any experience with the whole fatherly situation but that didn't mean that he didn't know how it worked. He gave a slight smile, biting down onto his lower lip. He looked at her and smiled slightly. "Letting go is hard for a vampire even if they have eternity to do so."

"I do want to make sure he's okay, I don't know.." she said sighing a little "how am I supposed to tell him that I ran away with you? It doesn't matter what Marcel thinks, i dont care what anyone thinks actually .." she said shaking her head as she headed back to the house with him. "I don't know how to tell him.." she said not finishing her sentence .

He walked inside with her, "I didn't forget about my 'disagreements' with him." He said the word disagreements with harsh sarcasm. "You don't know how to tell him what? You just come out and say it, don't be scared." He said walking up the stairs and to the room with her, setting the stuff on the bed. "I don't want you to end up hurt or regretting not telling him sooner, so you need to talk to him very soon."

She laughed "oh, I'm not scared of him. I don't want to hurt him. I don't think Marcel likes you very much. I know for a fact he doesn't like that I've been around you all this time. Marcel is just protective over me, he always has been" she explained as she walked into the house and went upstairs to her room and sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't know how to tell him that I chose you. That I know where you are and I'm the one that got you out of the house. I'll talk to him. As soon as i figure out what to say. " she said softly nodding as she curled up in bed.

"No kidding, probably still pissed at me for something I did from before he was turned. He was still a child. He'll get over it. My siblings chose him over me, it's nice to have it to where somebody choose me over him." He said and grinned slightly. He hesitated and laid down beside her. "Do me a favor, leave out the part about you knowing my whereabouts."

She was a bit stunned to hear that his siblings had chose Marcel over him. She laid on her side and reached for his hand. "Relax, I wasn't planning on telling him. I was going to tell him that I didn't know where you were, it wasn't like you and I was worried." She said looking him in the eyes agreeing completely not saying a word to Marcel. "I wouldn't tell him that we were together right now. Besides, Marcel doesn't even know about this house. He's never seen it. I wasn't living here when he found me"

"Marcel may hate me, but I can assure him that the feeling is mutual." He said and looked at her. He could resist the urge to laugh. "I'm not worried, Davina. I have no reason to be worried. We are completely safe and as mentioned before we can take care of ourselves."

He grinned grabbing a plate and took a slice of the cheese pizza too, eating it, before filling two glasses with coke and handing her one of them. "We don't have to go back, we can move on with our lives, we can leave this city all together, go anywhere that we want."

"Really? You would leave New Orleans with me?" She asked smiling just at the idea of being on their own and together in a new city and starting all over. "You must really like me" she said teasingly as she took another bite of pizza watching him pour their drinks. "If we left..let's go somewhere peaceful and beautiful. Like somewhere near the ocean. Where we can be happy again"

"Funny thing is, I used to love New Orleans, it was exciting. Then I was daggered and too much has changed." He said looking at her. "Yes, I really do like you though." He grinned, leaning over and kissed her. "I'm in love with you." He said honestly and considered her idea. "California, even go as far as Hawaii, I'm not sure about out of the country."

She smiled as she leaned in and kissed him back. "I'm in love with you too" she said smiling even more. "California sounds nice. I've never been there. Never really been anywhere actually. My whole life has been in New Orleans. California sounds exciting. Even Hawaii. " she said smiling imagining what it would be like to start over with him and get out of here for good.

"Okay, you were supposed to pick which one, I don't know which sounds better." He said with a slight shrug and looked at her. He grinned when she kissed him back and told him that she loved him too. "A new life together. I like the sound of that. Well, I can help you explore other places until we do settle down."

"Definitely the ocean" she said smiling and laughed a little "I'll give you an answer in the morning" she said as she continued to eat her piece of pizza. "If we still feel like this is a good idea in the morning then we will decide and go from there of where we should go. " she told him as she sat up more as she drank her soda.

"Very funny darling." He mumbled as he ate his pizza and drank his soda, he sighed, it was probably a good idea to sleep on it, but he was sure of his decision. He just wanted to make sure that it was what she truly wanted. If not, then they would stay in New Orleans. "Fine, I will wait until morning."

She wanted to make sure as well that this was a good idea. she didnt want to jump into anything if it turned out to be a bad idea. she trusted him completely, that wasn't the issue. "I just want us to be sure about this before we really do run away together" she was nervous but it was only because she had never been out of New Orleans, let a lone Louisiana. She was nervous and excited at the same time. "I trust you. I want you to know that. I know you'll take care of me. Let's just think about it for the night, to be 100% sure about this first. I like the idea of us being on our own , living together. "

"That's good to know because I trust you too. I'm okay with thinking it over tonight, I really am Davina. I don't want either of us to regret anything if it's not what we truly want." He admitted to her and sighed to himself, laying down. "Either way, everything will turn out perfectly alright for us."

She started to feel guilty about how she started to feel like it must have seemed like she had rejected him just now. She grabbed the pizza boxes and moved them off the bed and placed them on the floor. she sat up looking over at him and bit her lip. She didn't say a word as she leaned down placing her hands on either side of his face and kissed him deeply and passionately on the lips. She kissed him over and over not pulling away for a while. She just wanted to make it known of the way she felt for him. "I love you. I'll go anywhere with you. " she said looking him in the eyes. "I love you , Kol Mikaelson. It will always be you" she said pulling away just to lay down next to him.

Kol was stunned and speechless for a moment when she kissed him but he kissed her back with just as much passion, over and over again before wrapping his arms around her when she laid down beside him. "That's one of the very few times you've called me by my name. I love you too Davina Claire, but I only want to leave if you're sure that it's what you want."

"Well, I can't use compulsion anymore, so a house is out of the question. We can stay at a hotel temporarily. We can't get money unless we get a job, we used to compel our way into getting stuff." He groaned at the realization. He had never had a job before, he had never had any desire to. "We are going on a road trip, airplane could be dangerous with Nik finding out."

Davina curled up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "We will be alright. We will find an apartment. Work our way up. " she said smiling " road trip sounds like fun. We can still use some powers of persuasion" she said smirking and giggled. "We can still get what we want that way. We will make this work"

"Fine, but just so you know, I'm not into this whole working thing." He said with a shrug, he knew they could get what they want by using persuasion. It wouldn't be that hard, he agreed with her about the road trip option. "Gives us time to see things along the way." He said with a playful smile.

She smiled as she laid next to him. "True, road trips do give an opportunity to sight see. It will be great . The whole working thing we will figure out eventually. I don't mind working. We will be fine. " she looked up at him for a moment and rolled over laying on her stomach. "I'm excited you know. I like adventure" she said biting her lip smiling at him.

He looked at her and ran his fingers up and down along her arm, "Well, I am sure that this will give you a lot of opportunity to have some adventure." He said, playfully and grabbed a hold of her hand, holding onto her. "I've never been into planning everything out, so let's take everything on as it comes."

"I sure hope there is adventure" she said smirking as she reached for his hand and laced her fingers with his. "That's fine baby, we should take it one day at a time. See where we end up." She said smiling even more playing with his hand.

He grinned as he felt her playing with his fingers, enjoying the feeling of their hands together. "Everything will turn out perfectly fine, when do you want to actually leave though?" He asked out of curiosity.

She thought about when they should leave for California. "We can leave first thing in the morning. Unless you would rather go soon and get a hotel for the night" she said throwing ideas out there. Either way she wanted a little time to pack and bring a few things with her. She was excited about their new adventure, she didn't have any regrets about this. Davina was excited the most about being on her own with him, without interruptions and without anyone or anything getting in their way of being together.

To be honest, he hadn't expected her to agree to leave so soon, but he wasn't complaining. The sooner, the better. He thought about it for a moment. "Let's leave in the morning. You have to pack whatever you're going to be taking." He smiled brightly, they both were excited which was a good thing.

"Okay, then we leave in the morning" she said smiling as she remained at his was excited to start a new life with him in a brand new city. She wasn't going to take a lot with her, she even contimplated getting movers to come later to the house and bring her the rest that she left behind once they found a place. "Should I call some movers later on, to bring some furniture once we find a place?" She asked wondering if she could keep some stuff or were they completely starting over in California.

"That can work, because starting completely over from scratch might not work the way we want it to." He said and kissed her deeply, "I'm excited about this, but now, let's watch another movie."

Davina smiled as she looked at him in the eyes. She leaned down and kissed him deeply and passionately. "Okay, movies are good" she said smiling and giggled a little. "What do you want to watch baby?" She asked as she layed back down for a little while all too comfortable with him to actually get up. She was just glad there was a tv in her room.

He shrugged reaching over her and grabbed the remote. "I don't feel like putting one in so we can watch regular television?" He suggested and then turned it on. He wanted to be lazy and he had a feeling she did too.

Davina smile as she curled up next to him putting her arms around him cuddling close t him and sighed happily as she laid next to him. it was a better idea than getting up to look for something to watch. she pulled the covers up as she laid next to him and was half on her pillow and half on him.

He wrapped his arm around her, letting her partially lay down on top of him, he actually liked it so he wasn't going to complain. He flipped through the channels until he found something that looked interesting enough to watch, assuming it was supposed to be a comedy.

Davina smiled as she laid in his arms for a while getting comfortable with him. She stayed quiet as she kept her eyes on the tv . She put her arm around him a little tighter, resting her head on his shoulder. She was paying attention to the tv but was also thinking about what to bring when they leave. She realized it wasn't a lot of furniture she wanted to take and maybe just rent a U Hal when they leave, depending on the companies policies about renting to go out of state. It was just a suggestion , she thought about it more and shook her head and would just call a moving company to do it for them. she would just leave sticky noted behind on what she wanted to take.

Kol was never really good at planning things out, he always preferred the spontaneous course of action. As he curled into her watching the television, he closed his eyes moving his fingers along her arms, he was getting sleepy again.

She kissed his cheek seeing him close his eyes. She sat up a little more , pulling him closer to her so he could put his head on her chest. She put her arms around him holding him close as she kissed the top of his head. She grabbed the remote turning down the volume a little so he could sleep. It felt good, feeling his fingers against her arm.

He was a little surprised by the change, but he didn't care because he was still near her and comfortable as he fell asleep, his head laying against her chest and his hand resting against her arm. He never really enjoyed sleeping as much as he did now.

Davina was comfortable holding him close and didn't mind that he fell asleep on her. she found it really sweet. After all they had a big day tomorrow and they should get all the rest they could. She smiled as she looked down at him as she rubbed hid head watching him sleep in her arms.


	8. I just can't lose you

Kol mumbled slightly in his sleep though he wasn't even sure what he said, it was a couple hours later before he woke up, he couldn't sleep anymore and he opened his eyes to see that he was still partially laying on top of her this time.

She smirked a little noticing he talks in his sleep sometime. She wasn't too sure what he said though and just stayed close to him. She rubbed his back as he slept and rubbed the back of his head gently combing her fingers through his hair. She smiled seeing he was starting to wake up. "Hey you" she said smiling.

He smiled brightly and half-dazed when he looked at her. "Hey to you too, haven't you slept at all?" He asked curiously and bit down onto his lip slightly tracing his fingers along her stomach as he waited for a response from her.

"I slept about an hour. Mostly I was watching you" she said looking down at him. "Were you dreaming?" She asked softly wondering if he remembered anything about it or remember he mumbled something in his sleep.

"You watched me sleep?" He asked curiously, though he was only teasing her. He grinned slightly, "yes, I had a dream, my mind wanders off entirely too much."

She smiled as she looked him in the eyes nodded ''yes I was watching you sleep. " she said smiling . "Yea I know what you mean, same thing happens with me" she said softly "must have been some dream..you talk in your sleep a little. Thought it was cute" she said smiling even more at him.

He thought about what happened in the dream and looked at her. "It was an alright dream." He said, though he felt his cheeks heat up at his lie, inwardly groaning to himself. "I'm hoping that you have no idea what it was that I mumbled in my sleep."

She looked down at him and shook her head "no, couldn't quite make it out. I take it, it wasn't a dream?" She asked curiously and leaned down to kiss him softly. Being a witch , sometimes she got visions especially when she was asleep. She wondered if he had them too every now and then. she wondered if that was what had just happened.

"Sometimes you can tell when a dream is real or not, unless a vampire is manipulating your mind. I actually thought this dream was real until I woke up. It'll be real soon enough and you'll figure it out then. Normally I'd be upset about making you wait, seeing as I'm impatient myself, but it will be worth the wait." He said with a playful grin and sat up. He had kissed her back and smiled. "The dream was about us, for the record."

She smiled against his lips as he kissed her telling her the dream was about them. "Yea? Was it a good dream, or a nightmare?" She asked trying to narrow it down a little of what was about to happen. She just had a weird feeling they were going to stay in town for a little while longer and their new life would be put on hold temporarily.

"It's a little bit of both. There will always be bad with the good." He said and looked at her, pulling back for a second. "What's wrong, Davina?" He asked worriedly as he waited for her answer.

She shook her head "nothing's wrong. Everything is fine. Just have this feeling that you're about to tell me that we are staying in New Orleans for a while longer. That's all" she said honestly. I didn't mind if they did, it just gave them more time to plan everything. "Are we staying in town longer than we thought?"

"Here comes the nightmare part of it. I just got out of my siblings' grasps, and now I'm going to be going right back into it. Be glad you have no siblings." He said a little annoyed, she might be okay with staying a little longer but he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

She rubbed his arms as she looked at him even more worried than before. "I am not letting you die" she said meaning every word. "Klaus may be okay with you dying but I'm NOT!" She said putting emphasis on the word not. "I can't lose you. Not even almost. Do you even know how scared I was that I may never see you again?" She bit her lip as she sighed "what was this dream about? " she asked curiously hoping he would tell her.

"I'm not going to lose you either so don't worry." He said trying to remain as ca as he could. "The good news is that we will be spending a lot of time together, the other bad news is that Finn has caused quite an uproar in Nik when he took something, or rather took someone."

She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down as she sat in bed crossing her arms over her chest. "What happened? Who did Finn take?" She asked biting her lip trying not to cry from getting herself all worked up. she wasn't ready to say good bye to Kol and she hoped that day would never come. "What happened? What aren't you telling me?" She asked looking at him curiously.

"It's not me, I swear, and I don't know entirely what happened. I just know that he took Marcel, and he thinks Marcel knows about whatever secret that Nik is hiding. The only reason Nik didn't kill me was because I know where Rebekah is. It's always been him, Rebekah, and Elijah. That's how it's always going to be." He shrugged, but he wasn't as concerned about fitting in with the bunch as he used to be.

"Marcel? Finn has Marcel?" She asked her eyes wide "no. No no no. And I've been ignoring him. Oh my god!" She said whimpering a little as she got into a panic. She got up out of bed and ran downstairs skipping a few steps along the way and took off right out the door. She didn't care if Kol tried to stop her but she suddenly understood why he told her to call Marcel or she would regret it. She tried calling and never got an answer, that alone scared her and made her start to cry.

"Yes, he does, I am going to assume since sometime last night." He said looking at her and his eyes widened when she left. "Davina...wait." He said and ran out after her, he wasn't going to stop her but he also wanted to help her. Despite the harsh words and only doing it for Davina, Marcel had helped him. He was only returning the favor.

Davina ran through the woods for quite a while heading back to the main part of town , she stopped at the edge of the woods to catch her breath and to figure out exactly where she was. She wasn't thinking clearly and was running on auto pilot. She was a little out of breath and knew Kol had followed her and went after her. "What the hell does he want with Marcel? " she asked breathlessly. She was a little dizzy and tried to ignore it. She breathed heavily as her eyes fluttered as she collapsed hitting the ground.

Kol had a hard time catching up, stupid human speed. He ran to the edge of the woods when he found her on the ground and rushed over getting down beside her. "Davina, hey, are you alright?" He asked breathless and panicking just as much as her but it was because he was worried about her.

To Davina, she felt like she was asleep just now. She heard him call her name and speak to her but she didn't answer him right away. she layed still , the leaves mixed in with her long brown hair. Suddenly her eyes opened as she started up at the sky for a moment before she slowly got up. "Yea..yea..just a little light headed..I'm fine" she said sitting up picking the leaves out of her hair.

Kol looked at her and waited until she woke up, biting down onto his lip. He stood up when she did, "it would have just been easier to drive." He said keeping his arm around her to support her, or try to anyway.

She got up and got on her feet as she stumbled a little and caught her bearings as she put her arm around him and leaned against him. "Yea maybe it would have been easier to take the car" she said breathing a laugh. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you. By taking off like that. I panicked..he wasn't answering the phone. "

He let her use him to lean against, and sighed, "I'm not sure we should end up doing this alone. Finn is strong with his magic, since he has the extra boost." He said, sighing to himself. He wasn't sure if they could actually defeat his older brother, but he figured it was worth a shot.

She stopped walking and grabbed his wrist "no. No we can't. We can't go in there. It's suicide " she said standing still staring off into nothing , she didn't move and didn't blink. when she passed out she had seen something, something she wished she hadn't. She wanted to change it any way she could and prevent it from happening. "We just can't.. come on, let's go pack and go on that road trip" she said finally looking over at him. "Please?" She begged trying to be cute.

Kol stopped when she grabbed a hold of his wrist and looked at her confused, "What's going on Davina? One minute you jump out of bed and run through the woods like a mad woman in order to save Marcel, and now you change your mind? Why?" He asked, confused, but he couldn't resist the look that she was giving him. He still wanted answers though, "Okay, but only if you tell me what's going on."

Davina smirked as she looked up at him knowing she was all over the place today. "Just keeping you on your toes" she said smirking then grinned at him. She was serious about this though and stood her ground. "I'll tell you..when we get out of town. We just cant be there. Marcel will be fine. I just know it. But you cant be there." She said being more cryptic than usual. "I can't risk it. Marcel will be fine, I was scared but I know he will be okay. We have to get out of town. Please. Come with me. To California"

"You manage to do that already, darling, you didn't have to try and leave then pass out." He said rolling his eyes, and managed a playful grin, until he heard what she said. He wasn't into the cryptic parts but she was too stubborn, and he wasn't sure that he'd win the argument if he tried. "Okay, I'm already packed, there's nothing for me to bring, but once you're packed, we can leave."

She smiled hooking her arm inside his "it won't take me long to pack. We will be out of here soon" she said smiling some as she looked up at him. She tried to keep herself calm but right now she was just scared that something bad was about to happen. That no matter what their plans were, she was going to wake up alone.

"I still don't understand why you won't tell me what's wrong." He said, looking at her, as they hooked their arms together and he walked back to the house and inside with her. He sighed to himself, he was actually starting to worry now. He knew that there was a reason she didn't want to go and try to get Marcel and the others from Finn, what was his imbecile of a brother planning to do?

Davina wanted to tell him the truth but didn't know how. she looked down at her feet as she walked alongside him. It took her a moment before she started to cry. "Finn is looking for answers, wants to know what Klaus is hiding , right? Well he's also a bit murderous lately. I'm worried about Marcel, of course I am. But I think I'm more worried about you. " she said squeezing his arm a little. "I can't...I can't lose you. Please, just stay with me. Let's just go and get out of here. I'm not leaving this town without you. And I don't care what they say. " she said with tears in her eyes. "I think I already fell in love with a Mikaelson. And I can't handle not being here. "

Kol looked at her and bit his lip as he listened to her, he wasn't sure how he felt about that. She had a point, Finn was starting to become more and more murderous as the days went on, he was becoming the very monster that he so desperately sought out to destroy. Kol didn't understand how Finn couldn't understand how hypocritical that he was being. "Okay, okay, let's go then. I don't want to stay here anyway." He said honestly and smiled a little, "I truly fell in love with a Claire."

Davina couldn't help but smile at him hearing him say that he fell in love with her as well. It made her feel good, wonderful even. She had never felt so comfortable around anyone else in her life. She relaxed a little as she walked back to the house with him and closed the door behind them locking it for now. She grabbed some boxes and started to pack the little things that they could fit in the car to take with them. She packed clothes of course and some bathingsuits because they were going near the beaches of California. She packed up a small box of CDs and another for movies.

He watched her pack, before decided that he would join in and help her so that they could get done with packing as soon as possible, he really wanted to hurry up and get out of their. He carried the boxes to the car that was outside, putting them in the back, and then walked back inside, locking the door again. "Don't object, but I'm going to be the one driving on this."

Davina gave a cute little pout "ooh come on, you know I love this car. It turns me on a little "she said smirking and chuckled a little. She leaned in and kissed him softly. "Mmm..seriously though I don't mind if you drive. It is your car" she said giving a playful smirk as she walked over holding some boxes in her arms. "Could you at least pop the trunk for me?" She asked looking back at the love of her life.

"Don't say things like that, darling, and not expect me to take you seriously." He whispered in her ear as he nipped it playfully and flashed her a wink. He kissed her back and nodded, "Exactly, and I prefer driving anyway, I can drive faster." He said, before unlocking the trunk and popping it open, motioning towards it. "There you go, gorgeous." He said, and grinned.

Davina smirked and blushed a little when he called her gorgeous. She put the boxes in the trunk and her suitcase of clothes and shoes and her hair dryer and brush. She looked at it all for a moment making sure she didn't forget anything. She closed the trunk when she was satisfied.

He grinned when he had seen her blush, and looked at the stuff that she packed. "And to think, they tell me that I'm obsessed with the way that I look." He teased her and sighed to himself. "Are we ready to go?"

She smirked and laughed as she looked over at him. "Yea you are, just a little obsessed. " she said teasing him "you're kind of my first..I'm not used to the sweet things like that. I haven't heard it that often before" she said sighing a little and checked the back seat making sure she put a small box of CDs back there and brought her laptop to check for apartments online once they got there. "Yea I'm ready' she said closing the back door and walked to the passenger side opening. "We can go" she said taking one more look at the house she grew up in.

"Maybe so, darling. Judging by the looks of the stuff in the trunk, I'm not the only one." He said and looked at her confused. "First what? Boyfriend? Well, whoever doesn't say it is clearly blind." He said with a shrug and got into the driver's seat, starting the car. "Good, because I don't want to stay any longer than we have to. Seatbelt." He motioned for her to put it on.

"Yes you're my first boyfriend. Of course you are. You gave me my first kiss. It was nice. Really nice. Everything I dreamed it would be" she said day dreaming about it for a moment. She couldn't help but smile though just thinking about it. She got into the car and closed the door and put her seatbelt on. "I want out of this town too. It's for our own good"

"I think you just boosted my ego." He teased her playfully before deciding to be a little serious with her. "I had been wanting to kiss you before you found out who I was, you're an amazing kisser by the way." He said grinning and started driving down the road once they were on it, he went over the speed limit but he didn't mind since he considered himself a great driver.

Davina smiled sweetly as he told her that he had wanted to kiss her for a while. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Yes I still would have lashed out but might have been a little gentler about it" she said shrugging . "I guess it doesn't matter now. At this point I'll always be your girl"

"Which part was I supposed to tell you sooner about?" He asked and rolled his eyes. "If it's the kissing part, I wasn't flirting with you for no reason, but you still rejected me. I don't really take rejection very well, because unless it's my siblings or a specific group of people that I don't like, then it rarely ever happens." He shrugged his shoulders. "If it's about me telling you who I was, because I couldn't. I didn't need everyone finding out as soon as they did either, I was hoping to have just told you and then kept it a secret from everyone else. Didn't exactly go in my favor." He said, with a shrug. "You're right, you always will be. What do you say about causing a little trouble in a certain little town before we make it to California?"

Davina sighed a little knowing he was right after all, that it had been better to keep it a secret for as long as possible about who he really was. "yea I guess that didn't go so well. I mean I get it. but didn't you trust me to keep that secret?" she asked curiously as she looked over at him. "what do you have in mind?" she asked getting a little excited wondering where he would take her first before going to California.

"I trusted you more than anything, that wasn't the problem. You didn't hardly ever have any time away from Marcel, and I don't trust him at all. As soon as he saw me or knew I was here, he would run off and tell Nik." He said with a shrug, "Not to mention, you're other friend can't keep his mouth shut either." Grinning over at her, "We're going to stop in Virginia, pay a certain entourage a visit. They are the reason I died in the first place, and I just want to have a little fun on this road trip. Besides, the others will be too busy to even return there, so we won't be anywhere near my siblings."

"That's why you wanted to drive. You're on a suicide mission" she said "either that or revenge and it will get you killed" she said annoyed with him a little. " I'm all about fun, but this is something else to you isn't it?" She said getting worried about what his intentions were with this group of people in Virginia.

He looked over at her, groaning in frustration, he had to admit that he preferred her reaction before he told he what he was planning to do. "It's not like they don't deserve what they were going to get." He said, and shrugged. He had the tendency to be a little childish sometimes, and it showed now that he was pouting a little. "Yes, it's something else. We obviously have two different ideas of fun, but my version is a little more destructive. I'm going to rip apart everything that those idiots care about."

Davina turned her head so she could look out the window, shr couldn't even look at him right now. she had been doing everything she could to keep him alive and right now it seemed like it was all for nothing. "Fine, what ever. Do what ever you want" she said staring out the window. "Isn't it enough I had to watch you die?' She asked glancing over at him for a second. "When I passed out in the woods. All I saw was you getting killed right in front of me. I'm sorry I care so much and trying to keep you alive. Maybe I should stop trying" she muttered trying to hide the fact she was close to tears.

His hands gripped a hold of the steering wheel when he heard what she said, "Fine, we'll just go straight to California." He wasn't really in the mood to argue, but he didn't want to talk anymore either, at least not for right now. Calming down was on his priority list, and he was upset at the last part that she said. He just pressed his foot to the gas a little more and watched the signs pass by them as they went down the highway. It wasn't exactly a short ride, but hopefully it wouldn't be too long.

Davina wasn't sure if she meant what she said or not, she was just hurt for the moment and didn't know what to say to him. she noticed a change in him and didn't see a word about it. she didn't want to fight either right now or at all. she could just feel it though, that they were about to fight and it wouldn't b a cute way that they could get over in minutes. "do what ever you want, don't let me stop you " she said softly . she wanted to understand why he found it so important to go to Virgina right now. once she calmed down she would make it up to him later, she really did care about him. she loved him more than she could ever say, she was always the one that cared too much.

"I always do whatever I want. It doesn't matter anymore anyway, if I'm lucky enough, someone will end up killing them anyway." He shrugged. Just as she was seemingly doing, he was going to let his own temper get the best of him. A few hours had passed, he didn't really say anything, but considering they were driving on less than a quarter of a tank of gas, he figured they could stop at a gas station. He parked the car, "You should probably grab something to drink and snack on or eat while we're here." He said once he got out, he filled up the car for a few minutes, and searched in his car for some money, and paid for it. He had enough money to last a little while, he was just worried about later on. He walked inside, and looked over at the cartons on cigarettes, considering buying a carton, but he wasn't sure, considering he had never tried it before.

she let a few hours pass of pure silence between them as they pulled up to a gas station. she got out and went inside looking around for something to eat. she picked out an assortment of chips and a bag of chips ahoy cookies and some sodas for them for the rest of their drive. she went up to the registered and paid and went back to the car. she opened the door and put the snacks and food inside and closed the door and leaned against the side of the car and just waited for him to return. she sort of wanted to talk, or just tell him that she didn't mean it and apologize for what she said. she didn't want to make thing worse between them and just hoped to somehow make things a little better. "you know I didn't mean it right? I was just upset with you, I care too much for my own good. it just felt like everything I was doing was for nothing" she said trying to explain and remain as calm as ever.


	9. Road Trip

After a few minutes, he decided against it. He wasn't sure if she was cool with the idea of cigarettes, he wasn't even sure if he was, but he didn't want to argue over that too. Hesitating, he looked over at her once he walked back to the car. "I know that you didn't mean it, I didn't believe that you did, but you still said it and it still hurt and pissed me off." He said and opened the door for her, waiting for her to get inside.

she frowned a little as she looked down for a moment then back up at him as she hooked her finger in his belt loop and pulled him closer . " I'm sorry. I was scared, I didn't mean it and you know it. " she said keeping her eyes on him " I don't want to fight. I know we will at some point I just won't want to start now. " she said looking him in the eyes. "I love you. I can't just sit back and watch you die. "

He looked at her confused but still moved closer to her anyway, running his fingers through her hair and sighed to himself, "I love you too." He whispered and kissed her passionately. "I was actually hoping the ride would turn out better than what it did."

"Hey, ride isn't over yet. We have time. It will be alright" she said looking up at him and smiled as she leaned in and kissed him back passionately and deeply as ever. "We are going to be alright. " she said softly with a smile. She kissed him once more before she pulled away and got back into the car.

He nodded and kissed her back again before going over and getting in the driver's seat. Once they were buckled in, he started the car and they continued on down the road. "At least we aren't traveling by animals anymore." He smiled a little.

She smiled and laughed "oh my god that would have taken forever!" She said laughing a bit "driving is much faster. " she said simply agreeing. She was really looking forward to this road trip of theirs,she always did enjoy being around him.

He looked at her, "those days were not easy, but they could be fun sometimes, at least the ones that I experienced." He shrugged his shoulders, laughing a little. "So, any particular city that you had in mind?" He asked curiously.

"tell me about it" she said smiling as she looked at him with so much love in her eyes "hmm..maybe Malibu. that sounds nice. I definitely want close to the beach, at least have the hotel right on the beach. nothing better and more magical than having the ocean right there out the window in the morning. " she said smiling just thinking about it. she didn't know about him but something about nature she had always been drawn to.

He looked at her, "it's a good thing you brought your bathing suits then." He said and thought about that. He didn't mind going to Malibu, the beach would be fun, though he was more into the woods and forests than he was into the oceans. "Malibu, it is then. Good riddance to New Orleans and everyone who we are leaving behind."

Davina couldn't help but grin and giggle "oh I know you will love the bikinis I brought. you won't be able to keep your hands off of me" she said smirking as she sat back and relaxed a little and reached over to the button on the door and rolled down the windows a little. it felt nice to have the wind blowing through her hair again. " it will be fun!" she said reassuring him. She had grown up on the Gulf of Mexico and was dying to see the ocean. It didn't take her much longer until she really started to feel free, she reached over and turned on the stereo.

"You're probably right, I already have a hard time with that." He admitted honestly and knew it would be fun, he didn't doubt that, it just meant that he had the chance to spend more time with her, an indefinite amount of time. He watched her turn on the stereo after the windows were rolled down. "That's what you have magic for, darling. It's better to use magic than to do it manually."

she smiled and giggled as she sat back in her seat relaxing sitting sideways a little and leaned against the side of the car. " oh come on, can't we be just a little bit normal?" she asked smirking a little. "I think you're going to get me addicted to magic" she teased , she knew she already was getting a little addicted. she almost forgot how good it felt to use the power she was born with.

"I don't think the word normal has ever applied to me, so I wouldn't know where to even begin with trying. I'd rather do things the fun and easy way," he used his to turn the radio up a little. "I think you're already addicted, you're just trying not to show it. Try to do something with your magic now."

she smiled as roads making sure they were alone here "okay" she said accepting his challenge "take your foot off the pedal" she said smirking a little as she just looked at him "its okay, just do it" she said grinning and didn't say a word as she actually made the car go a little faster taking it up another ten miles an hour for a moment then putting it back to where it was.

He looked at her a little unsure about taking his foot off of the pedal but he did so anyway after a little reassurance. He kept his hands on the steering wheel so the car wouldn't get out of control, and the put his foot back on the pedal when it went back to normal, or at least the speed it had been. "I'm impressed, I really am."

"thanks, but I can do a lot more than that, I just don't think you would let me" she said smirking a little as she looked over at him. she had an idea but now was probably not the time to try it out, she was certain she would feel like she was learning to drive all over again.

"Not in my car, I won't let you. I don't want the three of us to end up dead." He shook his head, he wasn't sure what she had been wanting to try out, but as long as it didn't have anything to do with driving, then he was okay. "What did you want to try? Just curious."

Davina had a big grin on her face and couldn't help but laugh at his reaction "do you hear yourself right now?" she asked giggling "yea I know you won't let me. why even ask?" she asked smirking a little "just admit it, you love that car more than me" she said pouting a little and didn't expect him to give in to her random adorableness right now. she wasn't expecting him to give in at all. she was just messing around and being very playful with him right now, it wasn't like she was mad at him, mostly she was easily amused right now.

He gave her the most innocent look that he could manage, "what did I say wrong?" He asked and grinned a little, knowing that she was just teasing him and he looked over at her. "I happen to love you both equally. I still want to know what you were planning to do though."

She smiled and giggled a little "driving with out actually driving. Driving with mind control" she said grinning "it seems difficult, I think I can do it though." She said looking away with a mischievous grin on her face. "Yea yea yea, I know you would never let me. At least not now!" She said laughing as she looked back at him. "Maybe you're the one that can teach me one day"

"Well, we are supposed to be having an adventure, right? What better way to do so than to take some risks." He pulled over onto the side of the road and looked at her. "Come on, switch sides with me, we can find out if you really can do it or not." He said opening the door and getting out, walking over to her side and opened the door. "Do not break my car."

She was surprised he was willing to let her drive. She got out without protest and switched sides with him and got in on the drivers side. "Relax, its not going to break"she said as she got in closing the door behind her. Her eyes lit up with some excitement over this. she sat back in the seat and tilted her head to the side and grinned hearing the engine start up for her without issues. She out driving with her hands on the wheel just to get the hang of it. She waited about ten minutes or so before she tried anything at all. she started by controlling the pedals again which she got in no time, the tricky part was the wheel which she controlled half with her hands and the other half by magic. She just grinned as she was getting the hang of it and letting it be a nice smooth ride.

When she got out, he sat down in the passenger seat and quickly put his seat belt on. He looked over at her once she started driving and waited until she tried the magic stuff, "so far, so good. Let's just see how long you can keep that up." He said and relaxed a little, he didn't want to be tense or to panic.

She smirked and chuckled a little "gotta put a little more trust into your girlfriend" she said purely amused with him . She had easily gotten the hang of it and kept the steering wheel straight and the pedal at a constant speed. "See..I think I'm getting it. Did I ever mention how much I really love this car? Maybe almost as much as I love the owner " she said playfully and winked.

"Oh, so now I'm the one getting lectured about the trust?" He asked, jokingly and looked at her, "If something were to distract you, you'd lose all the focus that you had, wouldn't you?" He narrowed his eyes playfully at her remark, "Maybe? Almost? Are we really going to go in that direction? I believe that you love me more than my car."

"What did I do?" She asked looking over at him "I'm fine, everything is under control. " she said maintaining control with the car using her mind. "I do trust you. I ran away with you didn't I?" She asked and just smirked as she thought about his remark answering her comment about the car. "Hmm..I'm not sure yet. It does drive pretty smooth and I'm pretty sure it likes me" she said playfully. "Does this mean I get to take you for a test drive?" She asked having a little bit of a double meaning behind it wondering if he caught on to what she was saying. Her problem was that she was all talk and not quite ready to take it there yet.

"I know that you trust me know, I meant before. You know, when you tried to make my head explode after you found out who I am. Don't worry though, unless we use our charms, that's usually a common reaction in the supernatural world whenever someone learns that we are the Mikaelsons. We don't have a good reputation according to them." He said, rolling his eyes. He was just fine with his reputation though. He looked at her, "It's not the only one who likes you." Surprised by her words, he hadn't expected her to say something like that. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Don't say something that you don't mean, especially if you're not prepared to go down that road. You're innocent, stay that way a little longer." He whispered and nipped her ear playfully before sitting back in his seat, sending her a teasing smirk.

"Oh right, well..you lied to me when we met. what else was I supposed to do when I found out who you really were. " she said a little defensively. She blushed a deep red at the way he was talking to her. She kept her eyed on the road as he whispered in her ear and playfully nipped at her. She swallowed hard not sure what to say in return. All she could think was 'busted' . "No, no not quite ready for that I suppose. Doesn't mean I haven't thought about it before now. " she said honestly. "Doesn't mean that I don't want to at some point" she said wondering if he wanted her as much as she wanted him, or was this just her done with being just a child and wanting to rush into being an adult.

"Okay, fair enough, I suppose. That part was my fault." He said, "If you remember correctly, I didn't technically lie about everything I said though, just my name." He said, with a slight grin. He flashed her a smirk when he heard her and shrugged, "Trust me, I thought about it, and I want it too, but I do have the ability to wait. Believe it or not." He admitted, he didn't want to rush her into doing something if she wasn't ready.

Davina smiled some as she looked back at him. "That's actually sweet. I know I've been all over you lately. I can wait too. It might be better if we do" she said honestly. She found it sweet that he wasn't trying to rush her. It made all of this so much easier. "I think we should take this one day at a time, see where it goes. "

"I actually don't mind the flirting, it's fun." He just wanted her to be happy and not get hurt because of him. Well, not get hurt at all. She wasn't just a one night stand, she really meant a lot to him. "That works for me, doesn't mean you have to stop the flirting though, I'm not going to stop. It's too much fun to see your reactions."

She shifted slightly in her seat just to get more comfortable. It was nice to know there was no rush , it made this easier. "Oh believe me, I won't give up flirting. It's fun. Kinda helps in us getting to know each other better. " she sighed a little returning her attention back to the road. She bit her lip as she placed her hands back on the wheel and cut back on the magics for a little while.

"I can't argue there." He said looking at her and grinned when she started to drive normally. "Good because if anyone saw you using magic, things might not turn out so good." He smiled a little and looked out the window at the passing signs.

She smiled and giggled a little 'yea I know, so many questions would be asked and no one would ever believe me" she said grinning and bit her lip. "But its a little more fun to break the rules once in a while. Don't you think?" She asked smiling even more "i'm pretty sure you're rubbing off on me"

"They'd just think you are insane." He said looking at her and laughed a little at her comment. "It seems so, which means that I would be a little bit worried if I were you." He said honestly and gave a wink.

She laughed "I'm alright. I can handl it " she said smiling as she continued to drive. "Do you want your car back?" She asked smirking and playfully nudged him. She did enjoy driving it she thought they were getting along so pleasantly.

He considered whether he wanted to drive again or not, but just ended up shaking his head in response. "Not right now, I don't feel like driving. Besides, you're doing good so far, I think I can handle you driving for a little while." He teased her.

Davina smiled "I think I have more of an interest in the fact that you are okay with me driving. " she said shrugging a little as she continued to drive and looked at the signs as they passed to get an idea of where they were exactly. She knew it will still be a while till they reached California. She was comfortable though and was just nervous about using cruise control. She looked around the dash and steering wheel and frowned a little. "Is there a cruise control?" She asked looking around.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow before pointing to it and then leaned back in his seat. "Well, I figure if we are living together, you will have to use it at some point. I might as well test your driving in it now so I don't worry later." He smiled

"Oh" she said simply and press the cruise control just to relax her foot and leg a little as she continued to drive. She had a lot of faith in that little button and trusted it worked when she wanted to turn it off. "Yes you had to let me drive at some point. Or we would end up fighting over the car" she said laughing a little. "And I'm a great driver by the way"

He looked at her and sighed to himself, biting down onto his lower lip. "Yeah, and then I'd probably end up giving in after you kiss me and then give me one of those adorable little pouts of yours." He mumbled, he didn't like the idea of giving in, but he figured that he could get her to give in as well. "You're an okay driver."

"Hmm..so I do have power over you after all" she said very pleased with herself over that. "Hey, I'm a fantastic driver. Besides I love driving, its relaxing at times. May not get this car back for a while. I'm quite fond of it actually ' she was kind of hoping that he was under her spell as much as she was under his. She would do absolutely anything for him just to make him happy.

"Yes, a lot of power over me." He said looking at her and bit down onto his lip slightly and pouted looking at her. "Are you more fond of it than you are of me?" He asked, he ran his fingers along her arm.

Davina smirked a little as her breath caught a little as he rubbed her arm. "Might be a close second. I like the way it purrs" she said trying not to be to distracted by what he was doing. It didn't take much these days for her heart to start racing. It made her want to get to the hotel faster. "That feels good though" she said softly leaning into him a little as she drove.

Kol listened to what she said. "As long as you're into me more, I don't really care what comes as a close second, because I know you would never be with another guy. I trust you." He said and smiled when she leaned into him him a little as he continued moving his fingers along her arm.

"Of course I wouldn't be into another guy. It's just me and you. always will be. I wouldn't do that to you, or anyone. I'm not that girl" she said trying to make a point. "Just like I know you wouldn't be into any other girl. I trust you. Completely. I know you wouldn't hurt me" she loved the way they would flirt with each other but there was something she loved even more about him, how he never tried to force her to do anything she didn't want. That's what stood out to her the most. It's why she loved him more and more every day. " you're not like the other guys. That's a good thing. It's why I love you so much. You're a good guy. At one point all I was surrounded by was guys trying to get into my pants. You're not like that. It's why I stayed. " she said being completely honest. "And when we do get to that point and sleep together, I know you will still be there in the morning. I know you wouldn't abandon me"


	10. Things Get Heated at the Holiday Inn

Kol had changed a lot since he had met her. He no longer desired to sleep with any other girls, or even be around anyone other than her. He didn't want to use or hurt her, there was finally someone in his life that he truly cared about who returned the feelings towards him, and he wasn't ever going to let go of that. "I won't leave you in the morning, I won't leave you at all. I couldn't manage something like that, I really need you in my life. I'm sorry about everything bad that I've done before."

"Kol, you have nothing to apologize for. Absolutely nothing. You've been so good to me. How could I stay away from you?" She asked softly looking back at him with so much love in her eyes. "You've been there for me when no one else was. I'm your girl and its going to stay that way. " as she continued to drive she had no choice but to reach for his hand and laced her fingers with his. It just felt really good to be close to him again. she just wanted his touch.

He looked at her and hesitated as he thought about that for a moment. "Thing will only get better from here on out. There's no one to try and control what we do, it's just us from now on." He said and smiled when their fingers laced together and he squeezed her hand a little. "Well, you're the only one who trusts me, so I'm not going to ruin that."

"That's just because they don't know you the way I do. I really do think you're different around me on purpose. Some would call it manipulating and using..I just think its really who you are. That around me you're completely yourself. " she saw that they were about to leave the state borders of Mississippi and about to go into Texas city limits. "Almost there.." she muttered "just a few more states.." she said biting her lip. She watched the time and the sun wondering if they should keep going and drive straight through the night or stop and find a place to rest for the night.

"It's hard, if not impossible, to be this way around my siblings and anyone that they have been affiliated with. I don't take kindly to rejection or betrayal. Nik assumes that we always end up betraying him when he's betrayed us more times than anyone can really count. I don't understand why Elijah or Rebekah would ever want to take his side unless they gained something besides a dagger to the heart out of it." He said honestly and shrugged. She was right though, he could be himself around her, that's what he liked about it. He shrugged when she said almost there, "we have two entirely different ideas about what that phrase means. There's still a ways to go."

She found it tragic the relationship he had with his siblings. She could never understand how a family could act that way even after a thousand years being together. "It doesn't matter any more, you have me. I could never abandon you. I wouldn't" she said meaning every word and lovingly squeezed his hand. She smiled and chuckled "okay fine, we are half way there. Should we drive straight through the night, or find a place to stop and get some sleep and continue in the morning?" She asked curiously.

Kol looked at her, "I know that, it just irritates me whenever he has to bring up that he's a hybrid as if nobody knows that already. He assumes that he is better than the rest of us, but that is far from true." He said, with a slight shrug. "Just as I would never abandon you, as I mentioned before, I need you in my life." He laughed a little when she changed her words, "That's more like it, maybe we should stop. I'm not even driving anymore but I'm tired."

Davina smiled some as she looked at him "its just his ego, or lack of" she said raising an eye brow. "He feels like he isn't a part of anything because he isn't like the rest of his family. So yea, he's trying to prove himself and be better than everyone else and its backfiring on him. " she said and was in shock with herself for making it sound like she was defending Klaus of all people. "Where the hell did that come from?" She asked herself and the next sign she saw for hotels, she took that next exit that was a couple miles away. "I'm not defending him, believe me I'm not. " she said looking over at him " yea I'm getting tired as well, almost to a hotel. " she said coming up on the exit and made the turn , she slowed long enough to decide which hotel she wanted and which direction to go. It took her a minute and made a right turn at the light.

Kol was too dumbfounded to come up with anything to say to that for a moment, "For someone not defending him, it sure sounded like you were. Don't worry about it though, I've defended him on more than one occasion, I've defending all of my siblings on more than one occasion." He admitted truthfully, "Somehow, I'm not ashamed with that either, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to do it anymore." He nodded and waited to figure out which hotel she was choosing for them to stay at. "Maybe if he would stop trying to control all of us, then it'd be easier to be around him. Those daggers are a curse though."

"I'm not defending him, you know I'm yours. " she said even though there was no need to say it right now. She drove a little while longer until she came across a Holiday Inn. She picked it because it was free for one night. Her family traveled a lot and built up points over time as they always stayed at the Holiday Inn. She had everything she needed with her so there wouldn't be any trouble getting a room.

He looked at her. "I know that." It was true, he did know that she was his and wasn't defending him. Once they were pulled into the parking lot, he looked over at her. "I'm just paranoid sometimes, runs in the family."

"I've noticed" she said softly as she parked and turned off the car. She turned to look at him and leaned in placing her hands on his cheeks and kissed him deeply and passionately. She's been wanting to kiss him for the last hour. It drove her crazy not being able to touch him. "I love you, soo much"

He laughed a little at her remark, "after a while, people usually do." He didn't hesitate to kiss her back just as deeply and passionately as hers, before pulling back some. "I love you too, more than anything or anyone, that's not going to change."

"I know baby. " she said softly rubbing the back of his neck as she climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. She found herself just wanting to take care of him, show him there was still something good in this world. "I know nothing will ever change. I can see us being together for a very long time. "

He moved his hands along her back as he kissed her back deeply, he he believed what she had said to be true. It didn't matter what came at them, they'd still be able to fight it. "As long as we live." He mumbled against her lips.

She kissed him softly and pressed her forehead against his. "If we live" she muttered back and bit her lip. "We are stronger together. We will get through it. It's just me and you now, its us against them and we are going to win" she said smiling and giggled a little as she kissed him again pressing her body up against his.

"Don't say the word if when it comes to surviving." He said, shaking his head, and looked at her. "You're right though. We are going to win, and we are going to survive no matter what. Together, we will be the only ones to have ever taken down my brother for good, and he won't have a backup this time around." He smirked against her lips, "making out in the car? You're bold." He teased her as he kissed her back.

"When the time is right, we will take him out. He won't know what's coming'' She smiled and chuckled "bold is the right word I guess. I have been wanting to do this for the last hour. It will hold me over till morning" she said smirking a little as she kissed him again a little deeper this time taking complete control over this. She took her jacket off and tossed it to the back seat keeping her lips pressed against his and just grinned between kisses.

"Exactly, and to be honest, I'm excited for that day to arrive." He raised an eyebrow but he didn't mind her having control, he was a little surprised by it though. "Wow, if this is what you're like when you are impatient, then maybe I should make you wait more often." He said with a teasing grin as he kissed her back, his hands playing with her shirt as he playfully brush them against her stomach when he pulled her shirt up a little. "I don't want this to hold you over until morning. That means no more kisses tonight."

"I don't think I've been that impatient. When I get that feeling, cute nervous butterfly feeling, I just want to kiss you. I just want to be with you. As close as possible" she said smiling as she sat in his lap and watched as he lifted her shirt up a little. "It's okay, I'm ready. I want to" she said softly running her hand up underneath his shirt. "Maybe not right here..prefer a comfy warm bed..but I want to. I want you" she said softly expecting him to stop her at some point telling her they should wait a little while longer.

"Okay, then I should try to give you those butterflies more often." He was surprised to hear her say that she was ready. "Now you're rubbing off on me regarding the butterflies thing, I've never been nervous before, such a horrible feeling." He hated being nervous, it wasn't something that he was used to. "As much as I love you pressed up against me and your hands on me, I'm not sure about tonight. Let's wait until we get to California and find a place."

"You're nervous around me?" She asked smiling a little "that's really sweet. I didn't know I had that kind of effect on you" She looked him in the eyes and nodded "you're right, this feel good, but it shouldn't be tonight. Not like this. " she said softly she got up off him and grabbed her bag out of the back seat and opened the door and got out grabbing the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the trunk and grabbed her suitcase. "We should go inside, get a room for the night. " No matter how badly she wanted him right now, she knew it would feel even more amazing if the timing was right. It would be better to wait till they got a place all their own. She didn't want to plan it out though, she wanted it to be for the right reasons and have everything fall into place letting it happen naturally.

"No need to rub it in, darling." He mumbled and let her move off of him, he got out of the car, walked over to to stand in front of her. "Can I have the keys back?" He asked and motioned for her suitcase so that he could help her. He kissed her again and smirked a little, "trust me, I want you too, but the timing has to be perfect. Not to mention, I don't want to have sex in a hotel."

"Sure" she said handing him back his keys. She smiled some as she kissed him back. "Sex in a hotel is sexy..right?" She asked then remembered he wanted her longer than just one night. That alone changed everything for her. She sighed a little as she gave him a look over "no it will be better, in our own place, in our own bed" she said softly as she sighed and moved closer to him and kissed him passionately "its okay, I'm fine with waiting. I love you. I love you more for stopping me. When it happens it should be perfect" she said smiling .

Kol looked at her, "hotel sex is not really as good as you may think." He shrugged and smiled kissing her back passionately. "We should go check in." He grabbed her suitcase and grinned when he took the keys back, putting them in his pocket. "You're really not that bad of a driver." He teased her as they walked to the door of the hotel. "I love you too. So, now you're okay, right?"

"I'm getting the hang of it. All that driving makes me sleepy though" she said trying to be cute about this and not let things get weird. She smiled as she took his hand and headed for the hotel lobby. "Yea I'm fine. Don't worry about it. You're a good guy. I dont know how I get so lucky. " she was exhausted she knew the second her head hit that pillow she would be out for the night. She walked inside asked for a room and one bed was fine. She tried to keep herself awake as she stood there trying not to doze off already. She placed her hotel rewards card on the counter that had enough points for one night free. She had plenty more where that came from and would probably cover the rest of their trip and hotel stays in California until they found a place to call home.

He laughed as he wrapped an arm around her to keep her steady in case she would end up nearly falling. Once they got the room key, he looked at her. "I'd carry you, but I'm not sure how that would work, so try to stay awake until we get to the room." He said and used the elevator, getting in with her and pressed the buttons. Once they reached their floor, he walked with her trying to find the room, unlocking it once he door and setting her suit case down. He laid her down in the bed. "Good night sleepy." He said, pulling her shoes off before pulling his off. He crawled in beside her. He needed to go find some clothes in the morning since he was too tired right now to do so.

Davina tried to stay awake and fought to keep her eyes open. She laughed feeling his arm around her to hold her up. She leaned against him and put her head on his shoulder as she walked with him up to their room. "I'm fine..I'm awake" she mumbled blinking several times. She couldn't help but smile as he laid her down in bed and took her shoes off. "Could you be anymore perfect?" She muttered keeping her eyes on him as she watched him climb into bed with her. She got under the covers and tugged her jeans off and tossed them on the floor . She rolled over onto her side and curled up in a little ball. she didn't mean to have her back to him all night, she just got too comfortable in this position. "Good night baby"

He winked at her when he had heard her compliment. "I can always try." He said and got under the covers with her when he got into the bed. He let her take her jeans off. "Tomorrow, I have to buy some clothes." He mumbled and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arm around her keeping her close against him, he kissed her shoulder lightly when she said good night back. He fell asleep and they stayed that way when morning came.

"Okay, we can go shopping in the morning" she muttered softly. She smiled to herself feeling his lips against her shoulder. She settled in and pressed her back against his chest as she laid in his arms all night. She reached for his hand lacing her fingers with his as her breathing steadied and she quickly fell asleep. she loved the way he was holding her. It just made her feel so good, safe and loved. She has never felt quite like this with anyone , it was an amazing feeling.


	11. First Night's stay at a hotel

Kol had changed a lot since he had met her. He no longer desired to sleep with any other girls, or even be around anyone other than her. He didn't want to use or hurt her, there was finally someone in his life that he truly cared about who returned the feelings towards him, and he wasn't ever going to let go of that. "I won't leave you in the morning, I won't leave you at all. I couldn't manage something like that, I really need you in my life. I'm sorry about everything bad that I've done before."

"Kol, you have nothing to apologize for. Absolutely nothing. You've been so good to me. How could I stay away from you?" She asked softly looking back at him with so much love in her eyes. "You've been there for me when no one else was. I'm your girl and its going to stay that way. " as she continued to drive she had no choice but to reach for his hand and laced her fingers with his. It just felt really good to be close to him again. she just wanted his touch.

He looked at her and hesitated as he thought about that for a moment. "Thing will only get better from here on out. There's no one to try and control what we do, it's just us from now on." He said and smiled when their fingers laced together and he squeezed her hand a little. "Well, you're the only one who trusts me, so I'm not going to ruin that."

"That's just because they don't know you the way I do. I really do think you're different around me on purpose. Some would call it manipulating and using..I just think its really who you are. That around me you're completely yourself. " she saw that they were about to leave the state borders of Mississippi and about to go into Texas city limits. "Almost there.." she muttered "just a few more states.." she said biting her lip. She watched the time and the sun wondering if they should keep going and drive straight through the night or stop and find a place to rest for the night.

"It's hard, if not impossible, to be this way around my siblings and anyone that they have been affiliated with. I don't take kindly to rejection or betrayal. Nik assumes that we always end up betraying him when he's betrayed us more times than anyone can really count. I don't understand why Elijah or Rebekah would ever want to take his side unless they gained something besides a dagger to the heart out of it." He said honestly and shrugged. She was right though, he could be himself around her, that's what he liked about it. He shrugged when she said almost there, "we have two entirely different ideas about what that phrase means. There's still a ways to go."

She found it tragic the relationship he had with his siblings. She could never understand how a family could act that way even after a thousand years being together. "It doesn't matter any more, you have me. I could never abandon you. I wouldn't" she said meaning every word and lovingly squeezed his hand. She smiled and chuckled "okay fine, we are half way there. Should we drive straight through the night, or find a place to stop and get some sleep and continue in the morning?" She asked curiously.

Kol looked at her, "I know that, it just irritates me whenever he has to bring up that he's a hybrid as if nobody knows that already. He assumes that he is better than the rest of us, but that is far from true." He said, with a slight shrug. "Just as I would never abandon you, as I mentioned before, I need you in my life." He laughed a little when she changed her words, "That's more like it, maybe we should stop. I'm not even driving anymore but I'm tired."

Davina smiled some as she looked at him "its just his ego, or lack of" she said raising an eye brow. "He feels like he isn't a part of anything because he isn't like the rest of his family. So yea, he's trying to prove himself and be better than everyone else and its backfiring on him. " she said and was in shock with herself for making it sound like she was defending Klaus of all people. "Where the hell did that come from?" She asked herself and the next sign she saw for hotels, she took that next exit that was a couple miles away. "I'm not defending him, believe me I'm not. " she said looking over at him " yea I'm getting tired as well, almost to a hotel. " she said coming up on the exit and made the turn , she slowed long enough to decide which hotel she wanted and which direction to go. It took her a minute and made a right turn at the light.

Kol was too dumbfounded to come up with anything to say to that for a moment, "For someone not defending him, it sure sounded like you were. Don't worry about it though, I've defended him on more than one occasion, I've defending all of my siblings on more than one occasion." He admitted truthfully, "Somehow, I'm not ashamed with that either, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to do it anymore." He nodded and waited to figure out which hotel she was choosing for them to stay at. "Maybe if he would stop trying to control all of us, then it'd be easier to be around him. Those daggers are a curse though."

"I'm not defending him, you know I'm yours. " she said even though there was no need to say it right now. She drove a little while longer until she came across a Holiday Inn. She picked it because it was free for one night. Her family traveled a lot and built up points over time as they always stayed at the Holiday Inn. She had everything she needed with her so there wouldn't be any trouble getting a room.

He looked at her. "I know that." It was true, he did know that she was his and wasn't defending him. Once they were pulled into the parking lot, he looked over at her. "I'm just paranoid sometimes, runs in the family."

"I've noticed" she said softly as she parked and turned off the car. She turned to look at him and leaned in placing her hands on his cheeks and kissed him deeply and passionately. She's been wanting to kiss him for the last hour. It drove her crazy not being able to touch him. "I love you, soo much"

He laughed a little at her remark, "after a while, people usually do." He didn't hesitate to kiss her back just as deeply and passionately as hers, before pulling back some. "I love you too, more than anything or anyone, that's not going to change."

"I know baby. " she said softly rubbing the back of his neck as she climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. She found herself just wanting to take care of him, show him there was still something good in this world. "I know nothing will ever change. I can see us being together for a very long time. "

He moved his hands along her back as he kissed her back deeply, he he believed what she had said to be true. It didn't matter what came at them, they'd still be able to fight it. "As long as we live." He mumbled against her lips.

She kissed him softly and pressed her forehead against his. "If we live" she muttered back and bit her lip. "We are stronger together. We will get through it. It's just me and you now, its us against them and we are going to win" she said smiling and giggled a little as she kissed him again pressing her body up against his.

"Don't say the word if when it comes to surviving." He said, shaking his head, and looked at her. "You're right though. We are going to win, and we are going to survive no matter what. Together, we will be the only ones to have ever taken down my brother for good, and he won't have a backup this time around." He smirked against her lips, "making out in the car? You're bold." He teased her as he kissed her back.

"When the time is right, we will take him out. He won't know what's coming'' She smiled and chuckled "bold is the right word I guess. I have been wanting to do this for the last hour. It will hold me over till morning" she said smirking a little as she kissed him again a little deeper this time taking complete control over this. She took her jacket off and tossed it to the back seat keeping her lips pressed against his and just grinned between kisses.

"Exactly, and to be honest, I'm excited for that day to arrive." He raised an eyebrow but he didn't mind her having control, he was a little surprised by it though. "Wow, if this is what you're like when you are impatient, then maybe I should make you wait more often." He said with a teasing grin as he kissed her back, his hands playing with her shirt as he playfully brush them against her stomach when he pulled her shirt up a little. "I don't want this to hold you over until morning. That means no more kisses tonight."

"I don't think I've been that impatient. When I get that feeling, cute nervous butterfly feeling, I just want to kiss you. I just want to be with you. As close as possible" she said smiling as she sat in his lap and watched as he lifted her shirt up a little. "It's okay, I'm ready. I want to" she said softly running her hand up underneath his shirt. "Maybe not right here..prefer a comfy warm bed..but I want to. I want you" she said softly expecting him to stop her at some point telling her they should wait a little while longer.

"Okay, then I should try to give you those butterflies more often." He was surprised to hear her say that she was ready. "Now you're rubbing off on me regarding the butterflies thing, I've never been nervous before, such a horrible feeling." He hated being nervous, it wasn't something that he was used to. "As much as I love you pressed up against me and your hands on me, I'm not sure about tonight. Let's wait until we get to California and find a place."

"You're nervous around me?" She asked smiling a little "that's really sweet. I didn't know I had that kind of effect on you" She looked him in the eyes and nodded "you're right, this feel good, but it shouldn't be tonight. Not like this. " she said softly she got up off him and grabbed her bag out of the back seat and opened the door and got out grabbing the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the trunk and grabbed her suitcase. "We should go inside, get a room for the night. " No matter how badly she wanted him right now, she knew it would feel even more amazing if the timing was right. It would be better to wait till they got a place all their own. She didn't want to plan it out though, she wanted it to be for the right reasons and have everything fall into place letting it happen naturally.

"No need to rub it in, darling." He mumbled and let her move off of him, he got out of the car, walked over to to stand in front of her. "Can I have the keys back?" He asked and motioned for her suitcase so that he could help her. He kissed her again and smirked a little, "trust me, I want you too, but the timing has to be perfect. Not to mention, I don't want to have sex in a hotel."

"Sure" she said handing him back his keys. She smiled some as she kissed him back. "Sex in a hotel is sexy..right?" She asked then remembered he wanted her longer than just one night. That alone changed everything for her. She sighed a little as she gave him a look over "no it will be better, in our own place, in our own bed" she said softly as she sighed and moved closer to him and kissed him passionately "its okay, I'm fine with waiting. I love you. I love you more for stopping me. When it happens it should be perfect" she said smiling .

Kol looked at her, "hotel sex is not really as good as you may think." He shrugged and smiled kissing her back passionately. "We should go check in." He grabbed her suitcase and grinned when he took the keys back, putting them in his pocket. "You're really not that bad of a driver." He teased her as they walked to the door of the hotel. "I love you too. So, now you're okay, right?"

"I'm getting the hang of it. All that driving makes me sleepy though" she said trying to be cute about this and not let things get weird. She smiled as she took his hand and headed for the hotel lobby. "Yea I'm fine. Don't worry about it. You're a good guy. I dont know how I get so lucky. " she was exhausted she knew the second her head hit that pillow she would be out for the night. She walked inside asked for a room and one bed was fine. She tried to keep herself awake as she stood there trying not to doze off already. She placed her hotel rewards card on the counter that had enough points for one night free. She had plenty more where that came from and would probably cover the rest of their trip and hotel stays in California until they found a place to call home.

He laughed as he wrapped an arm around her to keep her steady in case she would end up nearly falling. Once they got the room key, he looked at her. "I'd carry you, but I'm not sure how that would work, so try to stay awake until we get to the room." He said and used the elevator, getting in with her and pressed the buttons. Once they reached their floor, he walked with her trying to find the room, unlocking it once he door and setting her suit case down. He laid her down in the bed. "Good night sleepy." He said, pulling her shoes off before pulling his off. He crawled in beside her. He needed to go find some clothes in the morning since he was too tired right now to do so.

Davina tried to stay awake and fought to keep her eyes open. She laughed feeling his arm around her to hold her up. She leaned against him and put her head on his shoulder as she walked with him up to their room. "I'm fine..I'm awake" she mumbled blinking several times. She couldn't help but smile as he laid her down in bed and took her shoes off. "Could you be anymore perfect?" She muttered keeping her eyes on him as she watched him climb into bed with her. She got under the covers and tugged her jeans off and tossed them on the floor . She rolled over onto her side and curled up in a little ball. she didn't mean to have her back to him all night, she just got too comfortable in this position. "Good night baby"

He winked at her when he had heard her compliment. "I can always try." He said and got under the covers with her when he got into the bed. He let her take her jeans off. "Tomorrow, I have to buy some clothes." He mumbled and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arm around her keeping her close against him, he kissed her shoulder lightly when she said good night back. He fell asleep and they stayed that way when morning came.

"Okay, we can go shopping in the morning" she muttered softly. She smiled to herself feeling his lips against her shoulder. She settled in and pressed her back against his chest as she laid in his arms all night. She reached for his hand lacing her fingers with his as her breathing steadied and she quickly fell asleep. she loved the way he was holding her. It just made her feel so good, safe and loved. She has never felt quite like this with anyone , it was an amazing feeling.


	12. Talk of the Near Future

Kol mumbled an 'okay' as he fell asleep. When morning came and the room was bright from the sun shining in through the curtains. "Ugh, I can't stand mornings." He said to himself mostly, the thought on his mind right now was he needed a boost of energy and some headache medicine. "I feel awful."

Davina slept peacefully throughout the night and didn't wake till the sun came up and shone through the window. "Close the blinds and come back to bed" she mumbled laying on her stomach and rubbing his arm. She was still exhausted and would go downstairs for some coffee later.

He went over and closed the blinds making sure no light came in and then crawled back into bed, closing his eyes once he was laying back down and went back to sleep.

She sprawled out a little stretched before she rolled back over facing him and curled up next to him and went back to sleep for a little while. She was warm and cozy and didn't want to get up yet either. It felt really good to finally be on their own.

After a little while, he couldn't sleep any longer so he just laid there waiting for her to wake up. He rubbed her arms slightly. "Are you still exhausted darling?" He asked curiously.

She stirred a little feeling him rub her arms. "Mmm..I feel better" she muttered softly as she brushed her hair out of her face and opened her eyes. She smiled as she looked up at him. "Not as tired" she said "did you sleep good?" She asked curiously . She had to admit it was nice seeing him first thing in the morning. She definitely could get used to it.

Kol looked at her and gave her a slight smile when he heard her mention that she felt better. "I feel better too, and yes, I did sleep very well. I'm going to be driving the rest of the way though, because it is my turn." He said, looking at her, and gave a slight smile. "Let's get some coffee, clothes, and then we can take showers."

She smiled and giggled a little "hey, no argument there. It's definitely your turn to drive. " she said smiling as she closer to him. "Mm..coffee sounds good. I will feel even better once I get some caffeine in me" she said smiling and leaned in kissing him good morning. "Mmm..shower together?" She asked raising an eye brow with a hint of lust in her eyes. "Relax, I'm kidding. I just had to say it. "

Kol laughed a little at her comment, "good, because I actually want to drive. We both need the caffeine though." He shrugged and kissed her back deeply, nipping at her lip playfully and considered that. "First off, I'm completely relaxed. Secondly, I'm not opposed to taking a shower together." He admitted honestly. He actually liked the idea.

She was pleasantly surprised that he was okay with the idea of taking a shower together. "Really?" She asked , of course she wasn't opposed to it either. As far as she was concerned things had just gotten a lot more interesting. "So, you don't want to sleep with me but you rather see me naked. Hmm..guess I can live with that" she said shrugging a little knowing it was completely true and she was perfectly fine with it.

"Yes, really." He said looking at her and grinned slightly before his expression turned blank. "You made that sound entirely wrong. I do want to have sex with you too, just not here. I didn't think that you'd be ready so fast." He admitted and kissed her. "Be honest, do you really want to wait? Because I'm confused."

She kissed him back and moved closer to him and curled up next to him and sighed resting her head on his chest. "I love you. I love you for not forcing it. I'm comfortable with you. I know I've been a little crazy lately. I'm sorry, I don't know where its coming from" she said softly and looked up at him "I'll stop. " she said looking up at him with a really innocent look on her face. "And to answer your question, no. I don't want to like this. Not here, shower sex will not be our first time. " she leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you too, and it's okay. I'm not annoyed or angry with you." He said, looking at her, and kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her. "It's just better to wait, later on though, we can try shower sex? It's actually not that bad." He said playfully and looked at her. "Our first will be perfect though. So, coffee or shower first?"

She smiled and laughed "yes eventually we will have shower sex" she said grinning "I'm sure it will be great" she said grinning. She couldn't take her eyes off of him right now. She was so happy with him especially now, she never wanted to be with anyone else. It was the first time she felt like she belonged somewhere. "Shower sounds nice, then we can get coffee and start our day. "

He nodded and got out of bed, pulling her up with him. He walked inside the bathroom with her and closed the door. "I just now realized that you sleep with out pants, and yet you keep your shirt on." He smiled a little and shrugged. "It's usually the other way around." He turned on the shower waiting for it to be the right temperature, before going to stand in front of her. He reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

"You just noticed that?" She smiled and laughed as she got up out of bed with her. "Yes I was not about to sleep in jeans last night, so not cute" she said laughing . "Tank tops I easily sleep in. " she said smiling as she followed him to the bathroom. She stood still and bit her lip a little, pleased to see that he wanted to take her shirt off. She was hoping he would. She held still as he reached for her shirt as he lifted it up she raised her arms to make it easier to lift off her head.

"Give me a break, I was half asleep last night." He said shrugging. "I am not even going to argue with that one, you look sexy like that." He said with a playful grin. He managed to get her shirt off, and then pulled his own shirt off. "Are you nervous?" He asked curiously, he was just wanting to make sure she was alright.

She smiled as she looked at him "I'm a little nervous, but in a good way" she said as she was completely calm about this. She took her bra off without a problem and slid her panties off and letting them pool at her feet. "I'm okay I promise" she said looking him in the eyes. She leaned in and kissed him deeply as she reached for his pants and pulled them down. She couldn't help but look him up and down as she checked him out. She licked her lips as she walked past him and stepped into the shower.

He was speechless when her clothes were completely off but he still kissed her back passionately and let her take his pants off for him, he got out of his boxers and climbed into the shower with her. "Nervous is usually a good thing." He smiled grabbing the shampoo and conditioner and putting it in her hair, he spayed bubbles at her childishly. "Gotcha." He smirked.

She smiled feeling him wash her hair. "I think it would be bad if I wasn't nervous right now. " she squeaked playfully "yea you want to play?" She asked smirking and splashed water in his face.

Kol laughed when she splashed water in his face. "I'd be a little worried if you weren't nervous, but yes, I do want to play." He grinned and made her soapy hair stick in different directions. "I wouldn't take a picture with you're hair looking like that." He teased her

She smiled and laughed "ooh I so wish we were in a pool right now" she said laughing "then I get to dunk your ass" she said grinning and rinsed the soap out of her hair and shook her head letting the water from her hair spray him. "We are going to have so much fun together"

"We'll just have to wait and see how well that plan will work out for you. I don't think you can dunk me." He enjoyed messing with her and closed his eyes as the water sprayed him from her hair. He washed his own hair rinsing it out, "I could have told you that." He got one of the washrags and put soap on it for her. "Do you want to or should I?" He asked curiously.

"Sadly, you're much much taller than me. But I think I can manage" She smiled and leaned back against him "I don't mind, you can touch me" she said softly putting his arms around her waist , she could only imagine how good it would feel to have his hands all over her right now. " do what ever you want, I won't push you away" she said softly and looked up at him. "It's okay"

He felt her back press against his chest as his arms were moved around her waist. "In a pool or ocean, we may be the same height." He whispered in her ear and kissed up and down along her neck as his hands started moving the washcloth along her entire body, he didn't forget to get between her legs and on her breasts either, as he kept placing kisses along her neck. "I can't wait to start our life together."

"I like a tall man, I always have" she said softly closing her eyes as he kissed her neck and started to wash her body. Instinctively she opened her legs slightly as he moved the washcloth low enough down her body. "I like being in your arms like this, it feels really good" she opened her eyes long enough to look at him. "I can't wait to start our life together, its going to be amazing. Finally just the two of us, all alone"

"Good to know love, we should really do this more often, it does feel good to me too." He smiled as he held onto her and thought about what she said in regards to them spending their lives together. "Doing whatever we please, whenever we please. Are we going to get a house or an apartment though."

Davina perked up a little hearing him askher about getting a house or an apartment. "Really? A house? I thought you said we couldn't right now" she said with a hint of hope in her eyes. "I would love to get a house together if we can. It will be wonderful. But we will look at everything and narrow it down and decide together what we like and want'

"I changed my mind, I want a house." He said and shrugged slightly before he washed himself with the soap and a wash cloth, he did want to stay in a house, it sounded as if it would be the better option for them. "Okay, we'll wait until we get there to figure everything out."

She smiled some and rinsed off finishing up her shower. "I want a house too. either way its a place of our own" she said smiling "now, let's talk about location. I don't mind something woodsy. But I do think beach front would be beautiful. If its not beach front I'm okay with that just somewhere close by a beach, especially for the summer" she said smiling as she grabbed a towel and stepped out once she was done. She dried her body off and wrapped the towel around herself. She toweled dried her hair and put it up. "Once we get to California we will start looking, its why I brought my computer. we will check online to see what's available and see what our options are then go look in person"

"Why can't we have both? One side facing the beach, and one side facing the woods." He suggested with a shrug. He wasn't sure how many places would give them that opportunity but it was definitely worth a shot. He rinsed off and then dried himself off, putting a towel around himself as he looked at her. "Alright, I'm good with waiting. It'd probably be better to do so anyway."

Davina smiled as she looked at him "that sounds nice, if we can find something like that." She said smiling assheshe toweled dried her hair letting it fall down her back as she brushed it out and pulled it all to one side, braided it and tied the ends. "Yea waiting is good, take a few days to look around. Don't want to jump into anything, you know?"

"Yeah, possible get a brick house. Just saying. I'm liking this getting a house instead idea better and better." He said with a playful grin and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Everything will work out anyway, so there's nothing to worry about."

She smiled and leaned back into his arms placing her hands on his wrist. "I'm excited. Not worried about anything. I can't wait to start our lives together" she said smiling looking back at him through the reflection in the mirror. " I know we will find the perfect house. " she said smiling. "Maybe very woodsey and a lake instead of the ocean. I guess I'm just drawn to nature. It's the artist in me"

He looked down at her hands once they held onto his wrists and kissed the top of her head. "Woodsy and a lake? I might like that better, you get more of nature that way. I'm not sure about the artistic part, I think that it's more of the witch in you." He said, giving her a slight smile.

She smiled and laughed "yea you're right, it is more about that. Probably why I love nature so much. Everything is connected. You don't feel it?" She asked looking up at him. "It's going to be beautiful, I just hope we can find something like that. And with a stream near by through the woods. It will be prefect" she said closing her eyes for a moment and pictured it so easily. She was pretty sure she was already envisioning her dream home. She just hoped she could find it.

"Of course I feel it, Davina. It's a very strong feeling inside me, I love nature too, even when I was a vampire." He said, looking at her. He laughed a little when she talked about what she wanted their home to be near. "We will get the perfect place. I'm not even worried about that part." He said looking at her. "I'm starving."

Davina smiled as she turned around to look at him . "Our own magical paradise"she said softly smiling as she looked him in the eyes. "I could eat" she said and laughed hearing her stomach growl a little. "We should get ready for our day and go head downstairs and get something to eat while free breakfast is still going on"

Kol nodded and unlocked the bathroom door. He rummaged through the stuff they brought in and found the only other pair of clothes that he brought, though he didn't wear shorts that often, he pulled on the shorts and t shirt, "whenever you're ready."

Davina dug through her bag until she found something cute and comfortable for a long day in the car. She put on a short sleeve shirt and jeans . She put on a very minimal amount of make up, just eye liner and some eyeshadow and put on her shoes. "Okay, I'm ready" she said doing a little touch up on her make up and finished off with chapstick.

Kol turned around to see her, "you look great, and very comfortable which will be a good thing." He said taking her hand, "let's get the stuff to the car and then we can eat." He rushed around grabbing everything that they brought and put it in her suitcase before closing it and held it in his free hand.

She smiled at the compliment "thanks" she smiled and helped back up their things and get ready to pack up the car before they left. "Okay, let's get the car packed up and I'll check us out and we will get something to eat before we go" she said smiling as she headed out the door leaving the room looking around once more making sure they didn't leave anything behind before she walked out and walked down the hall.

"No problem and that works for me." He walked down the hall with her once they left the room, and pressed the elevator button so the door would open and pressed the floor button once they were inside. It wasn't long before they were on the first floor. "I'll be right back." He said taking the suitcase to the car and put it in the trunk before going back inside.

she walked down the hall and to the elevator as she walked inside with him and leaned against the side of the wall. she got off once the doors opened "okay" she said softly smiling as she headed for the front desk to check them out of the hotel. she returned the key and signed the receipt.


	13. officially headed for California

she walked down the hall and to the elevator as she walked inside with him and leaned against the side of the wall. she got off once the doors opened "okay" she said softly smiling as she headed for the front desk to check them out of the hotel. she returned the key and signed the receipt.

When he got back inside, he walked over to stand next to her. "Everything is ready to go." He said, waiting for her to finish with checking them out of the hotel. He didn't stay at many hotels but he had to admit that he liked it.

Davina smiled as he walked up beside her. "Okay great, everything is taken care of" she said smiling just keeping her purse on her shoulder. "Time for food, I'm getting hungry. " she said smiling and laughed a little as she reached for his hand.

"I thought you were already hungry." He said as he took her hand as well and held onto it while they walked over to the food area, he handed her a plate and took one himself, filling it with just about everything even if he wasn't going to it all, he just couldn't decide. He made his coffee with a little creamer and a lot of sugar.

She smiled and laughed "yes I did say that. I guess its messing with my head a little" she smirked and walked to the dining area and grabbed a plate took some pancakes, eggs and sausage. She walked over for her coffee and added some splenda and french vanilla creamer. She walked around until she found an empty table.

He walked over to the empty table that she had chosen and sat down beside her. "I think that once we are on the road, we can possible drive straight through until we hit California borders?" He suggested and drank some of his coffee until it burned his tongue. "Ouch, hot." He mumbled with a childish pout.

Davina smiled as she looked at him "that sounds good. I can't wait till we get to California. I'm so excited! You have no idea" she said bouncing in her seat a little. She smirked hearing him about the hot coffee. "That actually happens a lot more than you would think. I do it all the time. You'll get used to it" she said smirking a little as she cut into her pancakes and began to eat.

"Based on your smile, I think I have a pretty good idea actually." He said, shrugging his shoulders, and looked over at her, frowning at the part about the coffee. "Well, that sucks, because it made my tongue completely numb once the sting faded." He said, shrugging, and ate some of his toast, once he got the feeling back.

She smiled purely amused with him. "Yea coffee can do that. You'll be fine. Just take a couple days to get back to normal. " she said smiling as she continued to eat what was in front of her and took a few sips of her coffee.

He laughed a little and shrugged. "I don't mind anymore, it still taste good and I'll be awake for a while because I did put a lot of sugar in it." He continued drinking it and eating more of his food.

She smiled and laughed "well, good. One of us has to be awake today. We have a lot of driving to do today" she said smiling as she continued to eat. She couldn't wait till they found a place to call home, mostly she was excited to go shopping for some decorations and little things to put around the house.

"I'm not upset about that either, I actually like driving." He said and it didn't take long for him to finish his food, or at least what he wanted until he was completely full. He looked at her, "I'm glad to know that you're excited though, but we still have to put up a cloaking spell whenever we're able to get our home.

She smiled and nodded as he mentioned the cloaking spell. "I know, I have it covered. I've been doing it out of habit now. Just in case we are followed or something. They are going to figure it out eventually, especially since both of us are the ones missing from town. It won't take long till they realize we are together" she said simply stating a fact. "The question is, will they care enough to come looking for us?"

Kol looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "In case you haven't noticed, yes, they will care enough to come looking for you. Myself, on the other hand, not so much. I'd rather them not find either of us though, but you're right, they will figure it out, and very soon if they haven't already." He shrugged. "It's fine though, as long as they don't find us."

"I'm sure they have already figured out that we must be together right now. " she said looking away for a second and bit her lip as she finished her heal and drank some more of her coffee. "Guess I'm just nervous about them finding us. I thought maybe even here we were safe and far enough away. "

"So far, we are safe, and I think that we should try to take advantage of it for as long as it lasts." He said, smiling a little and looked at her. "I don't think that we can ever get far enough away, but like I said, let's enjoy things while they last."

She sighed a little and nodded 'I know baby. It will be nice to be alone for as long as we can. " she took a deep breath and stood up. "I'm fine, but this talk is scaring me. Please, can we just go and get out of here" she said putting her purse strap on her shoulder.

Kol looked at her and gave a slight smile, "Yeah, let's go, I'm ready to get back on the road anyway." He said and took a hold of her hand once he got up with her, kissing her quickly, "Alright, let's get going."

She smiled taking his hand and kissed him back. "Let's go. Getting back on the road sounds really good right now" she said smiling and breathed a laugh. She smiled as she looked at him walking out of the hotel lobby doors and back to the car.

He grinned when she kissed him back and he walked out to the car with her, opening up the passenger side door. "Young ladies first." He said, playfully, giving a her a teasing bow as he held the door open.

She smiled and blushed as he opened the passenger side door for her. She knew better than to protest it. She kissed his cheek and got in the car. "You're sweet. " she said smiling as she got in and sat down putting her seatbelt on.

"That's highly debatable, darling." He said, and put his seat belt on once he got in the car, pulling the car out onto the highway once they were out of the parking lot of the hotel. "I love you, Davina."

She smiled and laughed "you're sweet, when you want something" she said teasingly and grinned. "I love you too,Kol. " she said smiling as she relaxed as they got onto the highway. She glanced back just to make sure they weren't being followed or anything. She just wanted everything to be perfect for as long as possible. She wanted to enjoy this as much as she could.

"What do you think that I want right now since you said that I was being sweet?" He asked, curiously, and gave a slight smile. He knew that she loved him, he knew that before the first time that she told him, or at least he knew that she had liked him. He looked over at her, "relax, we will be perfectly fine."

"Besides me..I don't know" she admitted "you're good to me, but its never been quite like this. " Davina loved him more than anything and she knew he felt the same way about her. It wasn't even a question for her. "Promise? Everything is going to be fine?" She asked softly moving a little closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you Kol.I really do. I'm thrilled you're all mine. I wouldn't have it any other way"

He looked at her, "That's because you are the only person that I want, I don't want anything else." He said, with a shrug. He looked at curiously and gave a slight smile, "Yes, I promise that everything is going to be okay. We are unstoppable together." He said with a playful smirk and smiled at her. "I love you too, and you are all mine, it's a mutual situation though, because I'm all yours too."

Davina smiled even more completely relaxed hearing him tell her it was mutual. It was everything she wanted to hear for so long. she knew he loved her and she was his but she really wanted to hear it. It was music to her ears. "Yea we are pretty great together huh?" She asked grinning "I'm thrilled to hear you say it, I always knew but its nice to hear right now'' she said smiling.

Kol looked at her and gave a huge grin, "Obviously, we're perfect together." He whispered and kissed her forehead as he let her keep her head laying on his shoulder. "Well, I didn't have a problem saying it since it's true, we're just going to have to stick together." He said, with a playful grin.

She smiled and giggled "of course we will stick together. I need you baby. I don't think I could be without you right now. I drawn to you from the beginning. " she told him honestly and smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"We won't be without each other, we will be together." He said, looking at her, and gave a slight smile. "I'm not going to leave you, and I know that you won't leave me either, so everything will turn out perfect."

Davina smiled as she looked at him "you got that right, I could never leave. Not for anything" she said smiling and kissed his cheek. "I love you. You can't get rid of me that easily" she said smiling and laughed a little . She sat back in her seat and smiled as she turned on the radio without even touching it and scanned through channels until she found something good.

He looked at her, "Oh, now you decide to use magic on the radio without me telling you to try it." He said, smiling playfully and rolled his eyes when he had heard what she said. He shook his head at the thought, "I don't want to get rid of you."

Davina smiled as she looked over at him and laughed "just take my use of magic without being told as a sign that I'm very comfortable around you now. Things are different, its a good different. " she said reassuringly. "I'm not as worried anymore, I know I'm yours" she said smiling "well good, I don't want to leave"

"Wait, the reason that you didn't want to do magic before is because you were worried about us?" He asked curiously, "And you weren't sure if you were comfortable around me?" He was a little confused, but he wasn't upset, quite the opposite actually. He was in a really good mood.

"I was nervous yes. I was scared to get to invested in this just to wind up alone. I'm always like this when things are new. I'm glad that its me that you wanted. Thrilled actually" she said softly looking down playing with her hands as she bit her lip. "I was scared of being left heartbroken. I was nervous to be myself around you. I liked you from the beginning. I'm happy the feeling is mutual and we are about to start our life together. "

"There's no reason that I wouldn't have chosen you, I wasn't going to just end up using you though. Yes, I'm fully aware that I do have a terrible reputation." He said looking at her and sigh to himself, being completely honest with her. He didn't have any intentions of ever hurting her in the future.

She smiled as she moved back over closer to him. "I just wasn't sure if you already had someone, thats all I meant by it. I guess I should have mentioned that" she said smiling and breathed a laugh. She was already in love with him and had no intentions of turning that feeling off. She was already hooked and was looking forward to years and years with him.

"For the record, just tell me that you don't want to have any kids. I can't do children, it's not really my thing." He said, giving a disgusted expression. He couldn't stand the idea of having kids. He smiled when he had felt her move closer to him, "Just be glad that I happen to be an excellent driver."

Davina laughed "oh please, no. Baby no, I don't want kids. not any time soon . So, no that isn't happening" she said laughing a little . She wasn't quite sure if she ever wanted kids, she had just turned eighteen , having babies was not an option for her. "Really though, never ? Never wanting kids?" She asked curiously. "Even years from now?" She asked glad they were talking about this now before things had gotten even more serious between them.

"No, I can't stand the idea of kids, that would be a nightmare." He said shaking his head, he didn't want to be a parent, he wasn't even ready for that sort of thing, and he had a thousand years to be ready, granted he never expected that he would one day no longer be a vampire anymore. "I guess that's the downside to being mortal, things like that can still happen."

She completely understood where he was coming from. "I completely understand. It's not a big deal, Kol. But yes things happen. If something happened...what would you do? Would you ask me to get rid of it?" She asked just wanting to know all scenarios. She liked asking things like that just to know what to expect in the future.

Kol looked at her, shocked by her question. "I'm not like my siblings, or my parents. I don't really care about controlling what someone does, I'm all for about fun." He said, looking at her and gave a slight smile. "So, if you didn't want to get rid of it, that's your choice. Besides, I couldn't compel you anyway." He said teasing her about the last part.

She sighed as she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. "It's just a question Kol. I'm not in any rush to have babies. I was just wondering how you would react if it just happened and it wasn't planned or anything. I'm glad we are talking about this now. we should talk about it. " the way this conversation was going, it looked more like she would have to start getting some birth control.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not freaking out, I'm perfectly fine. Though, I'm not sure why we should talk about it, I actually thought that you knew that already." He said, with a slight shrug, and looked at her. He smiled a little, "I'm fine, I promise. I'm good with you asking questions."

"I just wanted it confirmed is all. To have that understanding about what we want and don't want. I'd feel better talking about this now instead of later. Just in case unplanned things occur" she said softly and sighed softly perfectly content next to him. "I love you no matter what happens. Guess its better I like pets better than kids" she said laughing a little. "All this time I never thought I wanted to have kids. The only way I would ever change my mind about it was if I found the right guy to spend my life with" she said softly linking her arm in through his and looked out the window.

"We never know what unplanned things may occur, but that's the fun in life. There's no fun if you expect everything to happen, the surprises are the best part." He said, with a playful grin and looked at her. "Pets are better." He raised an eyebrow when he heard what she said, and allowed for their arms to link together, "So, have you found the right guy?" He asked a little teasingly.

"Yea I guess surprises are best after all. I just wanted to know and make sure you would be alright with it if one day I did get pregnant" she said shrugging a little trying to act like it wasn't a big deal to her: She smiled and chuckled "yes I have found the right guy. Never thought I would get so lucky " she said smiling and hugged his arm kissing his shoulder and grinned. "Pets are a good thing. We will start there" she said smiling.

"To be honest, if it happened, I'd be okay with it." He said, looking at her and gave a small smile. He preferred the idea with starting off with a pet, it seemed like a better option to him. He smiled when he felt her kiss his shoulder, "well, I've found the right girl, I actually believe in love again."

Davina smiled as she looked up at him "it feels nice huh? When things finally fall into place" she said smiling as she looked at him. She was relieved that he was starting to come around to the idea of babies. She wasn't in any rush to have a family and she preferred to get a pet or two first as they were just starting out together. If one day they did have a baby together she would be very happy when that day came for them.

"That depends on which part we are speaking about. I thought everything was already worked out, I didn't know that there was more details to add to it." He said looking at her and gave a slight smile. "the good news is that we are now close to Arizona." He held onto her hand playing with her fingers as he drove.

Davina smiled and kissed his cheek. "Everything is worked out. There's nothing else of major details we need to discuss right now" she said smiling even more hearing they were about to drive over the border of Arizona. "Almost there baby" she said grinning holding his hand. "I'm excited. Can't wait to start looking for a house. The real fun will be decorating"

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow when she mentioned the decorating thing, "I'm going to help and all, but you and I have two different ideas of what that term 'fun' really means. Decorating isn't really fun to me, though I have to admit, I'd rather not have the place look bland and boring." He said, with a slight shrug.

"That's why I'm the one doing the decorating. It's going to be beautiful" she said smiling "all I want you to do is tell me if you like it or not. " she said shrugging "easy enough, right?" She said looking at him "enlighten me then, what's your idea of fun? Especially when it comes to making a home of our own?" She asked curiously.

He considered that, "that's all I'm going to do? I want to help, judging it is not helping, anybody can judge something." He wasn't really sure how to answer her question, this idea was new to him. "I don't know, never have done it before. That was usually something reserved for Nik or Bekah."

"You're giving me mixed signals here" she said laughing a little. " I would love it if you were there helping me picking things out. " she said smiling as she looked at him. "We will just take this one day at a time. Everything will fall into place as it should and it will be perfect"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm giving myself mixed signals." He admitted, he was a little bit confused about things right now. He smiled a little bit, "okay, we can pick out everything together, I'm actually liking the way things are looking to turn out."

"Is everything okay?" She asked curiously and rubbed his arm "you know you can talk to me about absolutely anything" she said looking at him with so much love in her eyes. she was worried right now and just wanted things to go well for them.

"Yes, I'm completely fine, there's no need to worry. My head is just hurting a little bit." He smiled and looked at her. "I love you, and everything will turn out great, I promise."

"I love you too" she said smiling and rubbed the back of his neck a little trying to make him feel better. "I know everything will be fine. If something is bothering you, just tell me" she said just wanting to make it clear that he could tell her anything.

"Nothing is bothering me, Davina. If there was, I promise to you that I will talk about it with you." He said, looking at her, and gave a slight smile. He wasn't planning on going back on his word anytime soon, not regarding anything involving her. He smiled when she rubbed the back of his neck, it felt nice and he stopped thinking about his headache.

Davina smiled as she looked at him "okay. Good" she said simply . She was excited and knew it was just a matter of hours until they were finally free. It was the most amazing feeling in the world to her, just to finally be on her own with him. To get away from everything and to quit putting themselves in danger all the time. She was excited yet nervous, she honestly wasn't sure what to do with herself. She had never been this far from home before. Everything was going to be fine, though. She just hoped they would never be found.


	14. Keep the Diamon hidden in a safe place

Kol looked over at her, and gave a slight smile, biting down onto his lower lip. He was excited along with her. He could never really get far enough on his own away from his siblings, but with her, it was different. He wasn't worried about anything anymore, there was nothing to really worry about right now. "So, just out of curiosity, what is your dream job?" He asked, it was just in case the two of them did eventually have to start working.

Davina smiled and laughed "a painter..I know its ridiculous. I just loved the art shows around town. I went to all of them. I always wondered if anything of mine was ever good enough to be in it and up for sale. If anyone would be interested in it." She sighed a little and ran her hands through her hair. "But for something real..I..I'm not sure. Start as a waitress or something and work my way up. What did you always want to do?" She asked just wanting to know more about him.

He raised an eyebrow, looking at her and sighed, "don't doubt anything that you do, have a little more confidence in yourself, you may be surprised at how you would see the world if you did." He wasn't sure what the answer to her question was. "I never really thought about what I wanted to be, at least not anything that will happen. I lost focus on such small details as that over the years, I guess."

Davina continued to rub his neck a little, she was excellent at giving massages. She will give him a proper one later. She liked what he said to her about having more confidence in herself. "Easier said than done. " she said softly "I don't know. Magic is one thing. It comes easy, natural to me as it should. But everything else, I always doubt myself. Or test everything out to see if it will really work. I over think everything and that's when things go wrong. "

"I know that it's easier said then done, I sometimes show to have a lot of confidence, but I lose it a few times. I used to like having people scared of me, it really did boost my confidence, I lost that when I was killed." He said with a slight shrug. "Well, magic is a start, but don't try so hard on the confidence thing, let it be natural. Doubting yourself can be a good thing sometimes."

"You're right, there needs to be a balance. Everyone has good days and bad days. It's only natural" she said looking out the window for a moment. "I lost a lot too when I died. It was only because when the other girls died, I was the only one left so I got all of their power. It wad just little me..so yea I could do a lot. But when I was killed, the power all returned to the earth. When I came back, I had to start over. Re learn everything. I hated it and the way the coven treated me. "

"See, now you're getting the hang of it." He teased her playfully, and flashed her a playful smirk. He listened to what she said about the way that things went down after she had died and come back. "Well, it's any consolation, you're a very quick learner. Having so much magic would have only killed you, and there's no telling if you would have come back from that or not. Not to mention, you could have destroyed the entire city, you're still a powerful witch Davina."

She smiled and laughed "well yea now I am, all thanks to you. You've helped me more than anyone since I've been back" she said smiling "true, all that magic could have killed me if I wasn't careful. And yes there was that one time I nearly destroyed the city. I didn't mean to. It just happened. But everything worked out eventually"

"I've just been thrilled to have magic in the first place, being able to do it and helping someone is a lot easier than trying to help someone without being able to actually show them anything. Granted, the only downside, I am much more vulnerable as a witch." He said, and shrugged his shoulders, "Everything always works out eventually."

"You have me, I won't let anything happen to you. It's why we are going to California now instead if waiting for things to get worse. I can't lose you" she said softly "its why I made a big deal about Virginia. I got scared. I didn't want anything to happen to you. It made it seem like everything I was doing was for nothing. The way I felt was for nothing"

"I won't let anything happen to you." He reached into the glove box and pulled out the diamond, "This comes in handy for more reasons than just getting the dagger to work on Nik. I took it from our hideout, because I don't want anyone getting their hands on it." He said, with a slight shrug. "I also have the dagger, I didn't leave it behind."

"Good, that means we are going to be just fine and well protected" she said smiling softly. "You can trust me with the diamond. You know you can. I wouldn't let it get into the wrong hands. " she said looking him in the eyes.

Kol looked down at the diamond for a moment, and then back at her, before nodding and took a hold of her hand. He placed the diamond in it, and smiled, "I know, and I do trust you with it. I spent so long trying to get it, that I have to be a little cautious."

She smiled as he placed the diamond in her hand. "Its okay, I understand. You can trust me. I know what you went through to get it back. We will keep it safe together' she promised him. "It's too powerful of an object, I wouldn't let anything happen to it. I can promise you that"

"I know that, and I was be honest, I really do trust you." He said, giving her a slight smile. "Just hold onto it for me right now. It might be better with you anyway."

"Of course I'll hang onto it. It's safer with both of us but alright" she said shrugging a little as she toyed with the diamond in her hands. "It's gorgeous, where did you find this the first time?" She asked curiously.

He laughed a little, looking at her, "I meant put it somewhere that only you would know about. I didn't mean just put it in your pocket and go on about your day." He shrugged and remembered that. "I found it in the strangest, but possibly most creative place, it was used as a lid."

"Well duh, I wont have it on me. It will be hidden. Maybe if you're lucky I'll tell you when I put it. " she said smirking and playfully winked at him. "How in the world was this used as a lid? It's huge!" She said raising an eyebrow .

He looked over at her, "why only a maybe? You'll have to tell me where you put it." He said and started laughing harder at her question. "It's not that huge Davina, it fit perfectly as a lid, very difficult to spot."

She smiled and laughed "eh..I'll tell you where I put it when I have to" she said teasingly and kissed his cheek. No, its a big ass diamond. How did you miss that? Unless it just blended in" she said shrugging. "So..my boyfriend gives me a diamond and I can't even show it off and have to hide it in a good spot?" She asked completely joking about it but was dying to say it. "That's just not fair" she said smirking and giggled. She was completely kidding about it and knew they were no where near ready for things like that.

"With a bunch of crystal glasses and bottles with crystal lids, it blended in extremely well, I knew what I was looking for though. You'll tell me as soon as you hide it, you never know when it's needed." He rolled his eyes at her joking and grinned. "Not huge at all, and no you can't because it's too powerful. I'm sure eventually they will come looking for us and this is our secret weapon." He smirked, "glad to know you like it though."

She smiled and laughed "okay fine I'll tell you when I hide it somewhere safe. As soon as we find a house, I'll hide it. " she smiled "of course I like it. It's beautiful. Every girl likes diamonds" she said smiling and pulled her hair back showing her diamond stud earrings. They weren't real diamonds but still.

"You'll eventually get used to the fact that I can be convincing when I want to be, at least most of the time." He said with a slight shrug and looked at her earrings and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind, darling. Granted, I already knew that, but good to know it hasn't changed."

"I don't think that will ever change for any girl. Girls would like diamonds for eternity" she said smiling "there's no rush" she said softly as she looked up at him. "Everything is brand new for us, there is no rush for something like that'

"To me, diamonds are just another stone. I prefer sapphires, rubies, and emeralds. I know, I just still want to know about the things you like." He smiled a little and looked around them. "It really won't be long until we hit California borders."

Davina smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Don't worry about it, I'm easy to please" she said giving a light laugh at how it sounded "you know what I mean. It doesn't take much to make me happy" she sais smiling at him. "All just as beautiful stones I must say. Sapphires are absolutely gorgeous, don't even get me started. I guess its just because blue is my favorite color"

Kol nearly choked himself, trying not to laugh at the way that sounded. "I'll keep that in mind too." He grinned playfully and looked at her. "Sapphires would look really good on you."

Davina smiled and laughed seeing his reaction to her poor choice of words. "Yea I know, that came out all wrong" she said laughing "really think so? Blue kind of is my color. Always did look good on me" she said smiling as she saw a sign that gave how many miles left till California. "Yay! Fifty miles till we get to California. I can't believe this is actually happening"

"Yes, very wrong, but still hilarious." He said with a teasing grin and nodded. She looked amazing in whatever she wore but blue really was her color. "Yes, you do." He grinned at her enthusiasm, "in other words, we should be there in about 45-50 minutes. It's really happening."

She smiled as she leaned back "I'm so happy. Less than an hour and we are home free" she said smiling brightly and giggled as she looked over at him. "We will definitely go exploring when we get to the hotel. Relax a little of course but I want to go sigh seeing. Maybe the beach tonight? " she always found the beach to be romantic especially at night with the moon shining over head.

Kol grinned at her excitement, "yes, we can go to the beach tonight, that actually sounds like it could be fun. While you are at the hotel, I have to go pick up a few things though, just remember to be careful." He said, looking over at her. He didn't want anything happening to her either.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. If I leave I won't go far. I will find my way back " she said softly smiling at him. She found it sweet that he cared so much about her. "I can handle myself for a few hours, everything will be fine"

"I know, and I won't be gone for too long, I just have to pick up a few things." He said, with a slight shrug, and looked at her. "I trust that you can handle yourself pretty well actually, you're strong."

"I'll going to be just fine. I'll stay close by to the hotel. I won't go far" she promised not sure if she would go out for a little bit and check out the shops around the beach and get to know the city a little better.

He looked at her, "well, everything will be fine, we have phones so you can call if you need me." He shrugged and gripped onto her hand, running his fingers over it.

Davina smiled as she held his hand lacing her fingers with his. "I know baby, I'll call if something majorly important happened. " she said softly smiling feeling his hand grip hers. "I'll stay around the hotel, take a walk, go exploring a little. Tell me when you're coming back okay?"

"Okay, I'll send a text or call, I'm going to go up to the room with you and then I'm heading out." He said and smiled a little. "What city do you want to go to?"

"Okay, that's fine. I want to go to Malibu. " she said smiling brightly bouncing in her seat a little and giggled. "Please baby, pretty please with sugar on top and cherries?" She asked giving a puppy dog look and batted her eye lashes at him.

He looked at her a little awkwardly when she started practically bouncing in her seat, "I better get more out of this than just sugar and cherries. I expect a kiss or more than one." He said, with a playful smirk, and looked over at her.

She smiled and laughed "oh baby, you're getting a lot more than just a kiss out of me" she said smiling. She had a big grin on her face, her excitement was building like crazy as they got closer to their new home .

"Really? Care to elaborate on what I'm actually getting?" He asked with a teasing grin, he really did want to know though, he drove a bit faster, actually wanting to get there faster. It wasn't long before they actually reached Malibu, and he looked at her. "Pick a hotel?"

"You'll get more than a kiss. You will get all of me" she said meaning every single word. She was definitely ready and didn't care as much that they already agreed to wait till they got a house. She wanted to explore and it wasn't just their new city. She wanted to explore more about herself. "Hmm.." she said looking out the window to pick a hotel. "How about the Hilton?"

Kol looked at her shocked, he hadn't actually expected her to say that, though he probably should have known that she would. "I will not even protest to that," he nodded and drove towards the hotel, and parked the car once they were in the parking lot.

Davina smiled completely relaxed hearing him say he wouldn't protest her suggestion. "Good, I was hoping you would like it. You can still go out if you want. I won't stop you . I'll just be here waiting patiently for your return" she said seductively as she got out of the car, grabbed her bags and headed inside the lobby to get them a nice room.

Kol stared at her with wide eyes, he was starting to not want to go out at all, but he needed to get himself some clothes and toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, comb, and deodorant. He sighed looking at her. "I'm going to go ahead and go. I'll be back in a little bit, maybe 30 minutes. Keep the door ajar so I can get in."

Davina smiled hearing what he said. "Okay, I'll be waiting for you" she said smirking biting her lip. "Seriously though come here.." she said smiling pulling him close and leaned in kissing him deeply. "I love you, so much"

Kol moved closer to her and kissed her back, biting her lip playfully, and grinned against her lips, "I love you so much too, I really do." He whispered against her lips and hesitated. "You should get inside, darling."

Davina smiled and giggled as he playfully bit her lip. She kissed him again even more passionately this time. "Mmm..maybe you should come inside" she said softly "I'll leave the door cracked, but I just want to be in your arms"

He kissed her back with just as much passion, "we can drop the stuff off and you can actually come with me if you want, as long as you don't distract me, even though I wouldn't be mad if you did." He smiled against her lips.

She smiled and giggled " okay, I'll come with you. I won't be that much of a distraction" she said smiling 'like I said, I just want to be with you" she said as she took the key to the room and opened the door to at least put their stuff inside and they will unpack later. "Where are we going? The mall or something?"

Kol looked at her, "I don't really go to malls, they are always too crowded. We are just going to some small shops until I get everything I need. You are a distraction by the way, but a very good one." He kissed her and grinned as he helped her set her stuff down. "It will be fun."

Davina grinned as she kissed him back "I'm glad you like it. I think I could get very used to the way things are between us. Shops are good too, maybe I can find a few things I need to get too. "


	15. Welcome to Malibu

"That goes for both of us, though I'm still shocked at the fact that you were thanking me for having us wait until we got a home and now you've changed your mind." He said looking at her as he took her hand. "Let's go then, but let's walk. I'm tired of driving right now."

"I know we said we would wait, it was our agreement. I'm happy and in love with you. isn't that the main important things for something like this? Or at least the right reasons?" She asked softly as she took his hand "I don't mind walking, lets give the car a break" she said smiling and laughed a little.

He sighed, mainly to himself, as he listened to her. He didn't like the idea of waiting anyway. Patience was not something he was very good with, "I love you too, and you're right. I want to anyway." He said taking her hand and nodded, "I know, my baby can't take too much put on her."

Davina smiled and laughed "yea car will eventually refused to run" she said smirking and couldn't believe the things that he was saying 'what am I getting myself into?" She asked smiling and chuckled as she shook her head. She held his hand as she walked back out of the room and downstairs to take a walk around town and see all that was there.

"Don't joke about that, I take things like that very seriously." He said, teasingly and rolled his eyes, "I don't know, you tell me. You got yourself into this." He was mostly just playing with her, but it was fun, especially since she did it to him about his car. He walked with her and they made it out of the hotel, and he looked around. "Where to first?"

Davina giggled "I'm serious too. one day it will refuse to start up and be all like no, wait , I don't wanna go stop!" she said laughing "I'm more surprised it made it all the way here without any issues. I love classic cars, don't get me wrong. I'm just surprised it made it here" she said shrugging a little " hmm..we can just walk around, a little local sight seeing. You know how much I love the ocean. I know I can find some cute things around here. there has to be some shops not too far away, a couple miles maybe"

Kol glared at her the entire time that she was speaking about his car, "Keep it up, darling, and she might just refuse to start up for you. She never gives me a problem because I'm nice to her." He said, rolling his eyes and nodded, "Walking around and sight seeing? Works for me, but we weren't going to the ocean until tonight?"

"Then I just have to make it start" she said smirking "I have a way for turning things on" she said smirking and giggled. "Yea baby, just want to go take a walk around town. The ocean is for later tonight, right around sunset. we have time to mosey around"

Kol looked at her with wide eyes, "Since when did you get so bold? I'm just going to pretend that I didn't hear a thing you just said." He shook his head, swinging their hands back and forth, "Works for me, but we still have to buy some stuff, and be back in time so we can change clothes, mainly you putting on a bathing suit."

she grinned and giggled "you're just trying to keep me all sweet and innocent for as long as possible aren't you?" she asked smiling "you will love the bikini that I brought with me. you won't be able to keep your hand off of me" she said smirking a little that turned into a grin as she just kept it up for as long as she could. she knew she was starting to get to him, maybe she was just trying to make him realize that she really wasn't as young as she looked. she did know some adult things and was done being a child. she wanted something to always remember this by even though they were staying around town for a while.

He thought about that one for a moment, and just groaned under his breath. "If I were, I'd probably be wasting my breath, because I'm starting to think that you don't want to be. As for the not taking hands off of you thing, what if I didn't want to take my hands off of you?" He gripped her hand tighter and pulled her with him to the nearest alley, that wasn't really visible to anybody, not very well anyway, and pressed her up against the wall, kissing her. "I like the bolder side, you're more confident."

Davina smiled and blushed a little as she looked up at him. She leaned into him a little more and stayed close to him. "I think I would like that, a lot" she said smiling as he pulled her into an alley and pressed her up against the wall. She kissed him back deeply and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm glad you like this side of me" she said smirking as she deepened the kiss between them .

"Yes, because I can definitely picture a beach make out session," He teased, though he was also being serious about it, he kissed her back, running his hands up and down along her back as he kissed her deeply, "Well, how could I not? It's extremely sexy." He pulled back slightly, "as much as I'm enjoying this though, I really wanted to kiss you, and now we have to continue our personal little sight seeing tour."

"mmm make out sessions sounds nice babe, I like it" she said smiling as she looked him in the eyes she pulled him closer to her as she held him tighter as she kissed him even more passionately. "I'm enjoying this too, it feels good. " she said smiling and nodded "okay, lets get going. it won't take long then we can hit the beach for the rest of the day, maybe some dinner with an ocean view?" she asked smiling

"You're making it to where I don't even want to go walking, I'm good with the beach though." He said, with a slight shrug. "Just to let you know, you should probably get used to the fact that I tend to change my mind a lot, new ideas hit me and I just want to do them." He kissed her back passionately when she held onto him tighter and grinned against her lips.

" its okay baby, I do a lot of things on a whim" she said smiling "I know I'm being difficult right now" she said grinning " difficult to pull away from. I don't care where we go, I just want you at my side. I'm perfectly fine with some shopping before the beach tonight. It will be fun. maybe start looking around for a few things for the house, we will starting buying once we find a house we want. Gotta make sure it will go with the house you know" she smiled as she reached for his hand and laced her fingers with his. " I love you, I always will"

"Don't rub it in," He said before pulling away finally and laced his fingers with hers as he held onto her hand tightly, and nodded, "Okay, but let's only do a little bit of shopping. How do you know what to buy if we're not sure what our house is going to look like?" He smiled a little and started walking with her out of the alley, "I love you too."

Davina smile she looked up at him "I know what I like" she said holding his hand " mostly I just want to look around, to see what I can find that I like for later" she smiled as she walked with him out of the alley, she never thought she would be lucky to make out in an alleyway. It was a bit of a fantasy of hers that just came true. she was the happiest that she has ever been right now.

"I already could have guessed that one." He flashed her a playful smirk and walked beside her, "Though that is a good thing, because it makes window shopping take less time, which really works out for me. So, for our beach date tonight, you're still coming swimming with me." It was more of a statement than a question though.

"window shopping is easier but if I find something I just have to have then I'm getting it. Its just the way I am" she smiled "yes baby I want to go swimming. play with the fishies?" she asked smirking and chuckled a little "I never went swimming at night, it will be new and exciting"

"I wouldn't have doubted that one for the world, it sounds just like you." He said, and rolled his eyes at her childish term that she used for fish. "Strange little girl." He teased her playfully and grinned at the thought of night swimming. "You have no idea what you've missed out on then."

She smiled and laughed "you'll get used to me if you heavent already" she said grinning just trying to be adorable. "I've been night simming in a pool, used to all the time just never in the ocean. I'm looking forward to it. It will be fun, especially with you"

"I don't want to get used to you, you're able to surprise me with all sorts of things that you say or do." He said, he liked the idea of when she was trying to be adorable. "Night swimming in the ocean may have more excitement than in a pool."

"But pools have walls to lean against" she said smirking then just laughed "feel free to ignore me, I have a feeling we are talking about two different things here' she said blushing as she walked down the street with him. The beach shops were really cute and took extra interest in the fact a few had a help wanted sign in the window. It couldn't hurt to apply especially since they were staying around town. She saw it as a job and an extra motivation to stick around and be able too.

"I don't want to ignore you, but why do I get the feeling yours has more of a sexual meaning behind it? You're enjoying the teasing, aren't you?" He grinned slightly and walked along with her, "what happens if they all want to hire you?" He asked, it was pretty easy to tell she was looking at some of the help wanted signs.

She smiled and bit her lip "maybe just a little bit sexual. I just want to try everything" she said smiling and lovingly squeezed his hand. "I don't know, guess that means I would be pretty lucky. Would have a lot of options" she said "guess I will figure it out if and when that happens. She sighed a little as she walked into one of the beach and asked for an applications. "Great, thank you" she said sweetly with a big smile. She filled it out as quickly as she could and put her address for new Orleans at first and mentioned that she was getting ready to move to California. They told her she could still put down her old address just for records and they would make a note about her moving here permenately.

"This will be your first time, won't it? You do know that you can't technically try everything in one time, right?" He wasn't even sure why he was talking about this right now, but it gave them a topic to discuss and it wasn't like they could shy away from it, it was just different doing anything with someone he loved. He waited for her to finish filling out her application as he looked around. He found all the stuff for hygiene and a few pairs of shorts and shirts so he bought it along with some other clothes that he found. "I'm good on shopping."

"Yes its my first time. I know it's impossible to everything at once , I have all sorts of feelings about it actually. good feelings of course. " she knew would be amazing because they cared so much about each other, she was pretty sure it was going to be everything she ever dreamed of. Most of all she just hoped he got pleasure from anything she did. She finished filling out the application and handed it back to the manager she got it from. She smiled politely and thanked them and went on her way. "Okay , ready to go?"

"So, then, what are those feelings?" He asked curiously, if they were good, he was really interested to know what they were. He nodded when she came back over to him, "yes, I'm ready to go. I actually have everything that I'm going to need for right now, so I'm pretty much good. Now to get you whatever you need or want."

"All sorts of things. Um..nervous cause I want to impress you and give you everything you wanted. I'm putting too much pressure on myself. Either be myself or over do it to make it even better. You know I'm new to this, I love you so much I just want it to be good..for you" she said blushing and looking away a little. "Okay good, I won't be long I saw the store I wanted across the street. " it was a clothing store and she wanted to pick up a few things and maybe something new and sexy for later.

He placed a hand onto her shoulder and laughed a little. "Relaxing would be a good thing to start off with, maybe even breathe a little because you're talking too fast." He said and nodded motioning for her to lead the way. "Just be yourself, you can do whatever you want to me, I'm not going to stop you. I love you too."

"Anything I want, you won't push me away and tell me I don't have to?" She asked looking him in the eyes. "Yea I know I ramble when I'm nervous" she said smiling and laughed a little. She took his hand as she walked across the street to the store she wanted to go. "I'm still debating on leaving things to be a surprise or let you watch me try some stuff on and see what you think."

"No, I'm not going to push you away. Whatever it is that goes through that pretty little head of yours, you can do." He said and held her hand as they walked to the store and went inside. "You might as well have it as a surprise, because I will just tell you that you look great in everything."

Davina smiled brightly "you are so good to me. How did I get so lucky?" She asked looking up at him. "You're amazing you know that. Absolutely perfect to me" she walked around the store getting every day things, new shampoos and condinor, toothpaste etc..some casual yet pretty clothes. She smiled as she picked out a few things as she walked around. She spotted the lingerie and bit her lip a little "Kol? What's your favorite color?" She asked wondering what he would like to see on her the most.

"I knew that, but you are the best girlfriend, and the only one that I even want." He said biting his lip and looked around until he heard his name. "Mostly reds, but blues and greens too, especially teal." He said with a shrug.

"What makes me the best girlfriend?" She asked curiously looking over at him a few times as she looked through the racks and picked the good items and found what would fit her properly. She hated trying things on but this one time she actually might, even just a few items before they left to head back to the hotel

"You happen to be my only girlfriend I've ever had. The rest were one night stands or multiple one night stands when I got bored." He said, deciding to be completely honest with her about everything, even who he used to be.

"Then I guess I'm the lucky one after all. " she said smiling. "I won't bore you with this, we can go" she said heading back up to the front of the store to pay for the clothes and other items she had picked out.

"You couldn't get boring if you tried, you're really amazing and exciting to be around." He said and followed her to the front of the store so she could pay for it.

"No one has ever said that to me before" she said walking to the check out and put her stuff down and waited a moment for the total and paid. "I made the right decision coming out here with you. Nothing has ever felt more right" she said smiling looking at him with so much love in her eyes.


	16. Date Night on the Pier

"Well they should have, because if they can't see it, then they are blind and stupid. Not just one or the other." He took a hold of her hand and grinned, walking out of the store once the stuff was paid for. "So, what did you get?" He asked curiously, as he heard her. "It was the best choice for both of us to be here."

Davina smiled hearing the sweetest things she has ever heard. He definitely knew how to keep her happy and in a good mood all day. she couldn't resist. She smiled as she held his hand walking out of the store. "Mostly little things, every day items I guess. Some new clothes for the week and to last until we find a place. I can't wait to model some of these for you later. " she said smiling and winked.

He was listening to the things that she told him that she bought. "It does sound like you will be good to go for a little while." He liked the image that he got in his mind about her modeling some of the stuff, though he didn't know what any of it looked like. "so, how much later?" He asked curiously and smiled.

She smiled and laughed "you don't have to wait long. It will be tonight, when we get back to the hotel" she said smiling "you like the idea of me showing off for you a little?" She asked smirking

"I'm excited for tonight then." He grinned when he heard her question, "yes, you'll be one hell of a sexy model." He grinned at the thought.

Davina grinned as she looked up at him "don't get too excited, although I kind of prefered you did." She said smirking "you'll like it so much you'll pick me up and carry me back to bed and take me right there"

"You're a tease, I pretty much want to do that right now, especially when you're talking like that." It was the truth though, he was surprised that they had went this long without going that far.

"But I'm a cute tease" Davina smiled as she thought it over which didn't take long at all. "Okay. " she said simply and lovingly squeezed his hand as they walked up the hotel lot and headed inside to go up to their room. She was surprised to they never even tried before to test each others limits somewhere along the way.

"You are a cute, and sexy, tease." He said, feeling her squeeze his hand, and smiled a little. "You can tease me all you want though, considering I like it, I really don't mind." He shrugged his shoulders and waited for her to use the room key to unlock the door, so that they could go inside, and he opened it once it was unlocked pulling her inside with him.

She placed the key in and unlocked the door. she walked inside as he opened the door. She put her bags down and took her jacket off laying it on the chair. She rummaged through her bag of new clothes and pulled out a few things to change into, like she said she wanted to show off a little and see what he thought of it. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door and locked it . She kept telling herself just to breath and she will be fine. She undressed fully and put on some new clothes as well as new undergarments that she had picked out. They fit prefectly on her body and she was happy with the way she looked. She took the tags off seeing everything had fit and tossed the tags to the trash bin. She never said a word as she tried to calm herself down, she was nervous and excited all at once. It wasn't much longer until she opened the door and stepped out trying to act casual about it like she wasn't planning anything. "What do you think? It looks good right?" She asked as she walked out of the bathroom and took her shoes off to get a little more comfortable.

Kol looked at her confused for a second, but just decided to let her go, and he used his magic to turn on the tv, it was fun to do things with magic, much more fun than it was to do it all manually. He heard her open the door and looked over at her when she stepped out of the bathroom. "Wow...you...you look amazing, really amazing." He thought that she had wanted to wait until later to do the modeling thing, but he didn't complain, because he liked it. He walked over, pulling her against him, as he kissed her.

Davina smiled as she looked over at him as she stood in the door way. "I'm glad you like it. I know you will like what is underneath even more" she said smirking as she put her arms around him and kissed him back. She felt good in his arms. She was going to show him the really good outfits later. she tried to keep this as casual as possible and wear something comfy for the beach tonight. She was just wearing a tank top and short shorts right now with a push up bra underneath.

"What's underneath?" He asked curiously, as he kissed her, and held onto her. "There's more outfits, aren't there?" He figured that would be a yes, "Are they even more revealing than this, because this is casual wear." He said, running his fingers over her stomach playfully and grinned.

Davina smirked as she looked up at him "yes there's more, much more than just this. It's for tonight. Still want to go the beach tonight, get something to eat?" She asked softly as she stepped closer to him feeling his fingers on her stomach. "Something sexy under this. You'll like it. It's your favorite color " she said looking up at him and kissed him softly and passionately. "There's a revealing dress that I had brought. I think you will like it. It fits me perfectly. Did I mention that it is short?" She asked biting her lip.

"Yes, we should still go to the beach, and probably eat before we go because I doubt that any place will let us in if we are soaking wet." He said, with a slight shrug, and looked at her. He gave a slight smile and thought about it, "Is the dress for tonight too?" He asked, curiously, biting his lip. "So, I should probably change, because wearing jeans after going swimming is not very comfortable."

"If you want it to be, I don't mind wearing the dress tonight for you. It would be easier to take off to go swimming" she said smiling "yea jeans probably arent a good thing for right after swimming. Could be quite uncomfortable actually"

"yes, I want to see the dress." He said before pulling away from her, "You can change in the bathroom if you want, but I'll change in here." He went through the stuff that he had bought and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tee shirt, it didn't take him very long to get undressed and put the new clothes on.

she smiled as she turned away grabbing her dress out of her suitcase that she had brought and walked back to the bathroom to get dressed. It didn't take her long as she just fixed her hair a little before she stepped out and put on 2 inch heels. It was the first time she truly felt like a grown up. The dress was a dark blue, almost navy and had a plunging neckline to easily distract just about any guy.

Kol looked over at her when he saw her in the dress, "You're too hot for my own good, how do you expect me to not touch you when you where that?" His mind was a little jumbled so he was trying to come up with words, and his cheeks started to turn red. "I hate human reactions, just for the record." He mumbled, he didn't like himself blushing.

"I would rather have you be the one touching me all night than some random guy" she said keeping her eyes on him and smiled seeing his cheeks turn red. It meant she was doing something right. "Kol, its fine. It's kinda cute and sweet" she said smiling " tonight you're probably going to wish you were still a vampire, a lot of guy will be staring at me" she said just making a statement.

"Just because I'm not a vampire, doesn't mean that I can't torture any guy that looks at you that way, or any way. I can do anything I want, that's the beauty of magic." He said, with a playful grin, and narrowed his eyes. "Kinda? That's all I get?" He was just teasing her, because it was funny. "I'm not letting a random guy touch you anyway."

she smiled " I know baby, I'm safe with you. you won't let anything happen to me tonight" she said smiling as he kissed him deeply and passionately. she pulled away to ask a very serious question. "I know its difficult but tell me the truth. this dress..too sexy or to slutty?" she asked wondering how much attention she would bring to herself tonight. it was pretty low cut and the end of the dress went to the middle of he thighs.

"No I won't." He whispered against her lips and then raised an eyebrow at her question. "Well, if it makes you feel better, you can wear a jacket on top of it, but it's not slutty at all. It is sexy though, and I'm not sure if there is such a thing as too sexy." He said, honestly, "Why would it be hard to tell you the truth?"

"I didn't mean it like that, I just know this dress is an easy distraction... forget it.." she said laughing a little "I don't need a jacket, I feel alright in it. I'm okay. I feel good. I'm glad you like it, its all that matters to me" she said smiling as she reached for his hand "ready to go? "

"Okay, now you're confusing me, so I'd say you'd be sending me mixed signals now. I do like it on you though." He said taking her hand and nodded, "you really do look great."

she smiled as she took his hand "thank you, that's very sweet" she said smiling and laced her fingers with his. she kept her mouth shut and didn't want to fight over something stupid. "where do you want to go for dinner tonight? I'm kind of in the mood for seafood"

He nodded and walked out with her, smiling a little, though he still wanted to know. They really shouldn't argue, so he tried hard not to think about it. "Seafood works, I should have expected that since you want to go to the beach too. I like seafood though."

She smiled and giggled "Maybe I want it so much because we are close to the beach. It's like seafood is even better when you're at the beach. I don't know what it is about that, I just know its true."She said smiling as she walked out of the room with him. She was excited to walk along the beach and hoped for a great view of the water. "Maybe the pier has something"

He had to admit that she had a point, it did make seafood sound like a better option, "I don't know but we can go check it out." He said walking beside her as he held her hand, playing with her fingers and grinned slightly.

Davina smiled lacing her fingers with his as she walked down the hall with him and towards the elevator. Once she doors opened she walked inside and hit the button for the lobby. "It's beautiful out, makes tonight even better. And to watch the sunset together, it will be amazing"

He looked over at her, and smiled a little. "I enjoy watching your excitement. It's a pretty amazing sight to witness." He said and smiled once they reached the lobby, which wasn't really packed right now, not that he minded either way.

Davina smiled as she walked alongside him. "I just want to the share the moment with you. It will make this whole evening more special for us. ' she said holding his hand staying close to him. She headed outside and walked close by the beach on the sidewalk and headed in the direction of the pier.

He smiled as he listened to what she said, "you've got a point there. This will be a fun date." He said as he walked with her to the pier, looking around, "it's much better this time of day, not as hot out."

"That's true it will be fun. " she said smiling as she walked to the pier. Sure enough there was a restaurant at the end. "It's nice out, its gorgeous" she said smiling as she walked down the pier enjoying the sights of the ocean.

He looked over to see the restaurant and smiled, "Let's go there, and we can eat, and then come back to the beach." He said, holding onto her hand, squeezing it. He was really glad that things weren't too crowded, it made everything seem more natural.

Davina smiled as she looked back at him "that sounds nice. Yea let's go inside before it gets busier and there becomes a wait for a table'

He agreed with her and walked with her inside, "you're better at the whole nice thing, so you do the talking and I'll pay for it." He said with a playful grin.

She smiled and laughed at how she was always the one to do the talking during these sorts of things. "Okay..learn from the best" she said teasingly as she walked up to the hostess and smiled "hi, two please" she said holding up two fingers and watched as the hostess checked for a empty table to place them at. "Booth please" Davina said "maybe with a view if it isn't too much trouble?" She asked being super sweet about it and grinned as the hostess lead the way to a table by a window.

Kol looked at her and raised an eyebrow when he heard what she said. "There's some sudden confidence in you, don't get too confident." He teased her and let her order, "I think that I can out charm you, but I like watching you do it, you do happen to do a good job." He teased her playfully and grinned, he walked with her and the hostess to a booth, sitting across from her.

Davina smiled and chuckled "I'm not confident..okay maybe a little. I've done this a lot, I know what to say. somehow I'm always the one to do the talking with stuff like this. It just becomes a routine" she said shrugging like it wasn't a big deal. "Yea you can out charm, me happy now?" She asked totally just messing with him.

He looked at her and shrugged, "Haven't had the opportunity to learn how to talk to people without them pissing me off. I will eventually get used to it." He said, and gave a slight smile, he knew that she was just messing with him, and somehow he didn't take offense to what she said. "You have some charms too, very seductive."

"Well as true as that may be, you seem just fine around me. " she said smirking as she looked over the menu. "You like it when I'm seductive?" She asked even though she already knew the answer. She looked over the menu and found exactly what she wanted and been craving all day.

"That's because I love you, and you're easy to be around." He said, honestly and raised an eyebrow at her question. "Do you even have to ask that? I thought you already knew the answer." He said, looking over the menu. "What are you getting?"

Davina smiled as she looked at him "I know, I shouldn't have to even ask about that" she said smiling . She was comfortable around him even though it always surprised her when she realized she really could just be herself with him. "Um..." She said looking over the menu "grouper sounds delicious right now. "

He smiled a little at her comment, "Probably not, but my answer to your question is yes, I do like it when you are being seductive." He listened to her choice, "You know, I never really thought you to be a seafood person, I prefer fried shrimp and french fries." He said, he loved french fries, it was one of his favorite snacks.

Davina smiled and giggled a little "shrimp is good too, I'm not really a picky eater. I like a little of everything actually. Definitely seafood once in a while. Seafood, barbeque, Chinese, Italian. I can make a really good eggplant parmesan"

His eyes widened in shock, "Wait a second, you cook?" He asked and thought about his favorite, "I am pretty picky. I like Mexican, Italian, French, Seafood. Pretty much in that order actually." He said, giving a slight smile. "That actually sounds really good."

"Yes I can cook, and bake. I'm just lazy" she said laughing "but I can cook, my parents taught me well in that department. I'll have to show you sometime" she said smiling and giggled a little as the waitress came over for their order, Davina started off with her drink like always and ordered her self a soda before she ordered her entre.

"I can too, I just hate doing so. I have never really been fond of cooking. Living for a thousand years, though, it's just something you pick up on as you travel." He said and grinned slightly. "You don't have to cook for me, it's up to you." He ordered after she did and the waitress went off to get their drinks before the food came.

"maybe i'll just have to surprise you one night" she said smiling as she looked at him " I love baking though, at Christmas time especially. I'm really good at it actually. It even sparked a small interest in having my own bakery one day or something. I don't know if it will actually happen though, but its nice to dream about it"


	17. Did I ever Tell You That I Love you?

He actually liked the sound of the surprise part, "Christmas isn't a big deal in my family, the only thing that really becomes a big deal is Nik's birthday, sometimes even Elijah's or Rebekah's but not often." He shrugged, "I do want Christmas cookies though."

"that sounds tragic" she said softly "Maybe it should be up to me to bring some happiness and celebration back into this family. even if all they want to do is use me, I could at least try and change things " she said softly as she sipped at her soda. " Then its official, you'll get Christmas cookies with me. I promise"

He nearly choked when he had heard what she said. "How do you plan to do that from here when you're not even in the same state as them?" He asked, he really thought that she might be losing it. "Good, because I love anything sweet, and Christmas cookies fall into that category."

"that's not really the point I'm trying to make here. I know, long distance probably not the ideal way to go about things but.. I'm with you. so yea, maybe I can be the one to change some things in this family" she said and the more she thought about how it even sounded and the mere fact everything was so new between them, it just made her shut up a little and just hoped what they had started here was in fact long term. " I want to stay in California with you, really I do, but someday, years from now we will have to go back to New Orleans at some point. Hopefully a long, long time from now but it's going to happen."

Kol stared at her blankly only somewhat listening now. "Plenty of people have tried to change us, it never works out the way that they want it to." He said, he didn't want her to be disappointed with the outcome so it was better to expect the worst. "The only reasons I would even remotely agree to going back to New Orleans is because I love and want to be with you, and I don't want to argue."

"I just want to feel like I'm apart of something" she said softly " everyone does right?" she asked "I don't want to argue with you either, like ever. It would be worse than anything you're family could ever do to me" she said knowing it sounded crazy but it was completely true.

"You are apart of something, but yes. I want to be a part of my family but that's really a long shot." He said and shrugged, before agreeing. "Exactly, I hate to argue with you because we are supposed to get along."

Davina smiled a little as she playfully nudged him with her foot " I love you. more than anything I want to get along. I don't ever want to fight with you. " she said looking him in the eyes "if it doesn't work out between you and your family, we could always start our own one day. I know they love you, just have an odd way of showing it." she said , she was still trying to figure out that family, there was just so much she still wanted to know and understand as much as she could or put her two cents in and try to fix things and make them realize that family is everything.

He laughed a little when he felt her foot nudge him, "why do I get the feeling that you believe in them more than I do. Though, this is coming from the same girl who wanted to kill Nik before we came here. That's the thing, they don't show it at all." He shrugged, their parents really had ruined them. "I don't understand your desire to try and mend what has long been broken, but I'm not going to try and stop you. It's your choice."

"Okay fine, maybe it is long past saving. I'm just trying to understand the reason behind it all. Its a good thing we met when we did, you can know what its like to get some affection and love from someone. From someone that really cares about you" she said talking about herself. Talking about all of this just made Davina understand Kol better, a lot better.

"None of my siblings have ever told you the story? Marcel knows a good bit of it, I'm sure of that. I'm surprised nobody ever told you about my family." He said and smiled a little. "You've got a point, and you're the best person in my life by far."

"I know a little, I spent a lot of time with Mikael" she reminded him "I never really asked a whole lot. " she said honestly "I'm sure Marcel knows a lot more than I know. I was curious of course, just felt like it wasn't much of my business until now"

"Well, it is your business now. I wouldn't listen to much of what Mikael says, he makes his children out to be monsters, just like Esther." He said with a shrug, "hypocrites." He muttered under his breath.

Davina looked at him and sighed giving a half smile "so..you can be the one to tell me the truth. " she said looking him in the eyes and paused a moment as the waitress brought them their food. "Thank you" she said sweetly as the waitress walked away. "More than anything I've been trying to understand your family. From what I know, Mikael was a horrible father. I could never understand how any man could treat his children that way. To be so abusive. Was he like that with you?" She asked curiously.

He picked at his French fries and sighed when she gave him a look that he couldn't resist while asking about his family. "Mikael was cruel to all of us, not just Nik. I used to get in trouble for being what my family refers to as 'the wild child'. I don't like being controlled and told what I can or can't do, Mikael loves the idea of being controlling. Things got worse when our little brother was killed, we became vampires." He said looking at her.

"Oh I know how controlling Mikael can be. I remember" she said softly as she began to eat her meal. " is that why you un-spelled my bracelet? Trying to protect me from him or just trying to stop me altogether?" She knew he had a good reason for it and remembered why he had done it but maybe there was something extra to it.

"There's quite a few reasons that I unspelled your bracelet. He threatened to kill me. The more control you had over him, the angrier he'd get and he'd kill you. I didn't want you to get hurt." He said looking at her.

"That's really sweet Kol. I think I would have been okay. Maybe a loss of blood but..I don't ..I don't know if he would have killed me. Maybe out of anger. " she said sighing " its sweet, you were just trying to keep me alive" she said softly keeping her eyes on him.

"I don't think you would have been okay though, he would have killed you and not have hesitated about it." He said looking at her as he ate his friend and drank his soda. "Yes, I wanted to protect you, and myself too."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you? I think I always have in some way, just couldn't say it outloud. " she said smiling and breathed a laugh. She loved the constant reminder of how great he was and how she felt so loved when she was with him. It just made her fall for him more and more every day.

"You have, but don't stop, I like hearing it." He said eating some of his shrimp, "what else did you want to know?" He asked curiously and gave a slight smile.

"I'll never stop telling you that I love you. I don't think I could ever stop" she said smiling even more at him. "Everything that Mikael did..is that why you don't want kids?" She asked looking him in the eyes "its not a big deal, I just want to know more about you. What was it exactly?" She asked curiously as she ate more of her grouper.

"That's part of the reason, I guess. I'm just not dad material, I've never even been good around kids." He said casually and sighed to himself, "what was what? I don't know which part you are actually referring to?"

She took a deep breath and sighed"It's fine, you answered my question. " she didn't want to make a big deal out of this. "It's really okay. Like we agreed on, we will have pets. " she said smiling as she drank her soda and finished up her meal.

He tilted his head to the side and looked at her before he heard something. It was loud enough for anyone who was in the restaurant to hear, "pets sounds good." He said hearing a girl crying after being yelled and cursed at by her mother for touching something without permission. He concentrated and made the mother start coughing up blood by using his magic, and then he stopped.

Davina noticed he was multitasking right now, she heard the girl cry too . She saw the look in his eyes and knew he was up to something and heard the woman start coughing for a moment. That action alone had told Davina a lot, it seemed like he was protecting the little girl. Davina didn't stop him though knowing it wouldn't go that far. She didn't say a word either as she watched him and didn't look away.

Kol lost his temper for a moment and became a little distracted with what he was doing, he kept his eyes on the harsh mother, until he stopped. He couldn't go to far with ought someone noticing, and he looked at the little girl and winked before turning back to Davina, looking at her confused when he finally noticed the way that she stared at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong" she said and meant it "I'm not mad, I understand" she said simply and looked back at the girl seeing she was okay and just wiping her eyes as she calmed down. Davina smiled seeing the little girl noticing her looking back at him. "You're a good guy, you're protective. I like that about you"

"Stuff like that can scar a kid when they're that young, and that kid deserves to keep her innocence for as long as she possibly can. Maybe the mother will think before she talks like that in front of the girl." He said, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Thanks. It is actually a weird feeling."

The more he said on the topic the more she understood, she wondered if something like that had happened to him when he was growing up. It was like it had explained so much just then. It made it more interesting that he didn't want kids, from what she could tell he seemed so good with them. Maybe it was just the protective side of him but she thought there was something more that he didn't want to admit to. "Yea she should keep her innocence, she's so small. So young. Precious even. I could never understand why parents act like that sometimes"

Kol looked at her and sighed finishing his soda and food, he had a feeling that he knew what she was thinking, "In case you were wondering, things were a little worse for us, but you never know what her yelling could escalate into, some parents yell and beat their kids." He said with a slight shrug. "It doesn't matter though, she's going to be okay now."

She was very interested in the things he was saying. More than anything she just wanted to make things better and show him what it was really like to be loved. "Yea she will be alright, because of you" she said looking him in the eyes. She had a feeling the reason he didn't want kids is because he didn't want to turn into his parents.

Kol shrugged his shoulders, biting down on his lip and smiled slightly. "Just do me a favor, let's just keep this between us." He said, it was just easier that way. "It will be getting darker soon love." He said trying to change the subject.

"Of course, I won't say a word about it. Want to go swimming now?" She asked curiously smiling as she looked at him "have some time completely alone" she said trying to get his mind off of everything and to enjoy their first day in a new city.

His smile brightened when she said that she would keep it a secret for him. He nodded to the idea of going swimming, "yeah let's go." He said getting up, and took a hold of her hand smiling. "This will be fun."

She smiled "I'm excited , its so beautiful out as it is. It will be perfect" she said grinning and giggled a little as she finished her drink. "I'm ready to go when you are"

"I just want to go swimming with you." He said, smiling a little when he heard what she had said. "Then let's go slowpoke." He said putting money down to pay for the food and pulled her with him so that they could go.


	18. Romance In The Ocean

She smiled and laughed as she scooted out of her seat and got up and took his hand as she walked out of the restaurant. "I just want to be with you" she said smiling and kissed his cheek. " you have no idea how happy I am to be here"

"You could have given me a kiss somewhere else besides my cheek?" He said and winked at her playfully as he walked to the edge of the beach with her. He gave a slight smile. "I pretty much have an idea, I feel the same way."

She smiled and laughed "don't worry, you'll get a real kiss out of me tonight" she said as she walked to the edge of the beach. She took her shoes off and dipped her toes into the water as the waves crashed on the shore. She turned to face him , she raised up on her toes as she leaned in kissing him passionately putting her arms around him "better, my Angel?" She asked smiling against his lips and kissed him again.

He pouted a little when she said he'd get an actual kiss later, "I want one now though." He said, and pulled off his shoes and his shirt, setting it on the ground beside her stuff, hiding his phone underneath his shirt. He looked at her, with a playful grin when she kissed him, and he returned it. "Definitely, much better." He whispered against her lips putting his arms around her waist.

Davina smiled as she kissed him passionately , she simply couldn't resist any longer. She moved closer to him as she kissed him over and over putting her arms around him tighter. She took her dress off and let it fall to around her feet remaining in just a strapless bra and panties.

Kol kissed her back, keeping her as close to him as possible, he enjoyed the constant kisses, and he pulled back a little to allow her to get out of her dress, and his mouth hung open slightly, "You really weren't joking about wanting tonight to be when we make everything official."

"I wasn't joking, I want to. I want this to be official. I'm okay, I feel safe with you. You will always take care of me and I know that" she said putting his arms back around her waist. "I love you Kol. It's just me and you now"

Kol looked at her, "Right now, though? You do still want to wait until we're actually near a bed right?" He asked, but he didn't resist as his arms moved around her waist again, and he whispered in her ear. "I promise that I won't ever hurt you, ever." He said and pressed his lips back to hers again, kissing her.

"I know you won't hurt me" she said looking into his eyes. "I love you so much. I wouldn't know what to do without you" she said softly and kissed him passionately. "Yes you know I prefer a bed I just wanted you to know I'm ready. I'm okay, I want this. I want you"

He looked at her and smiled as he kissed her, "well, the good news is, that means that we are both ready then." He said with a playful grin and looked at her.

"I think you have been ready longer than I have , or wanted to admit to" she said smiling and laughed a little as she deepened the kiss between them. She grinned as she pulled back and walked into the water slowly getting used to the temperature .

"Probably so, but that's just because I'm making myself wait, I don't want to rush you into anything. I'm just not used to waiting." He said truthfully and walked into the water with her.

"You don't have to wait much longer. If you can hold out a couple of hours, then I think we are good" she said smirking as she bit her lip as she dipped in past her waist. She turned around and dove right into a wave which was usually a bit risky for her but she managed to stay out of trouble. She smiled as she came back up and giggled as another wave hit and crashed right along her back. She felt free being out there at night. "Just for the record, its hard to get me out of the water. I love swimming"

He narrowed his eyes playfully when he had heard what she said. "I can wait, Davina. I'm not in any sort of rush." He said, and raised an eyebrow before going under, and grinned before he went underneath the water, and swam over to her, he grabbed onto her waist, and pulled her down with him, grinning, before going back above the water so he could breathe again, laughing. "Fine by me."

"I'm not rushing either, I just don't want to push you away. I don't want it to feel like that" Davina smiled and squealed as he pulled her under. She came up laughing and pushed her hair out of her face. She couldn't help but giggle as she splashed him and swam away.

"You're not going to push me away, that's not going to happen." He whispered, looking at her, and sighed to himself for a moment. He grinned when she had splashed him, and playfully created small waves with his magic, moving the water, splashing her back.

She smiled and giggled seeing the waves he made in the water. "Show off" she said smirking as she moved closer to him. "Okay, good because I don't want to lose you. "

Kol laughed when he had heard what she said, "I am a show off, you should know that by now." He said with a playful smirk, and watched her moving closer. "You're not, just as I'm not going to lose you."

"Believe me, I've noticed how much of a show off you can really be" she said laughing . "I'm not going anywhere. I'm all yours now. Hopelessly devoted" she said smiling and chuckled and leaned in kissing him deeply. " I love you" she said against his lips kissing him deeper.

"When was I showing off in front of you. Give me 3 times that don't include this." He said, challenging her. He wasn't sure she could name 3 times, but he wanted to find out. He kissed her back just as deeply, pulling her against him.

She laughed when she got busted "I don't know..I can't think right now" she said really trying to come up with something and couldn't. "This, right here, is all I can think of" she said blushing. she giggled as she burried her face into his chest and kissed his bare skin.

He flashed her a playful smirk and looked at her. "I thought so. Don't worry though, you may think of something in the future." He said smiling slightly when he felt her kissing his chest, "are you hiding your blushing by kissing my chest?"

She smiled and laughed shaking her head "no I'm not, not exactly. " she said smiling and looked up at him "maybe just trying to give a preview of tonight. Of how good it can feel to be this close, to be all over each other"

"Good, because it wasn't working anyway. I could see and feel your blush." He said, and smiled brightly. "It does feel good." He whispered, picking her up and putting her legs around his waist, kissing her deeply.

She smiled feeling his arms around her and pick her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck . She kissed him passionately "I guess I can't get anything past you" she said smiling against his lips and kissed him deeply over and over.

"You can try, but I'm not sure that you will succeed." He said and grinned, kissing her just as deeply and over and over, nibbling on her lip. "You are a tease though."

She grinned and kissed him back sucking on his lip. "Mmm..that's what you get for picking me up like this" she said grinning and tangled her fingers into his hair as she rubbed the back of his neck and looked him in the eyes. "I love you Kol. I want everything with you."

"I couldn't help it. I love you too Davina." He whispered against her lips and grinned when she sucked on his lip while rubbing his neck. He moved his fingers along her back.

She smiled and kissed him all over his face and giggled. "I want everything, everything that is possible for us. " she said smiling the happiest she had been in a long time.

His grin widened, "we can have everything that we want, I am all yours." He whispered looking at her and held onto her tightly.

She smiled looking him in the eyes "I'm all yours too. " she smiled staying put and kept her legs around his waist. "I want to give you everything, starting with myself. Starting tonight" she said just above a whisper and she bit her lip.

Kol thought about something and smiled, "You know, I feel like we're getting married or something. The way this is turning out, reminds me of what happens with a married couple." He said, and shrugged. "Tonight will be perfect."

She smiled and chuckled "I know what you mean. It does sound that way" she said smiling and nuzzled his neck. "Is that bad we sound like that?" She asked softly. "I'm in love with you. I mean it. In happy. I feel like I finally found someone I can be with for my entire life. "

He laughed a little and shook his head. "No, it's not a bad thing at all." He said and looked at her. "We will be together for the rest of our lives, there is no doubt about that." He said, looking at her.

She smiled brightly and kissed his lips "good, I hope we will be. Forever, just me and you" she said grinning and laughed a little. "It's getting dark " she said shivering a little as well. "We should go back up to the room, warm up a little"

He nodded kissing her back as his way of promising it to her. "Okay, let's go." He whispered and held onto her as he walked out of the water with her. He put her down, "you might want to get dressed first, I don't think tou want to walk around in that."

She smiled and couldn't help but laugh. "Oh you got that right, I'm not walking in there like this. The hotel has camera's" she said smirking and tied her hair back as she got her clothes back on and slipped her shoes back on.

"Well, at least they would be seeing one sexy woman, but I get jealous, so I want to be the only one that has seen you." He put his shirt and shoes on, grabbing his phone and put it in his pocket before taking her hand. "Let's go gorgeous."

"Don't be jealous, if they see me it doesn't matter. You're the only guy that gets to touch me. Just remember you're the one I'm going to bed with." she said taking his hand and walked through the sand back towards the hotel. "It's a beautiful night. I'm glad we got to come out here"

"I know, that's why I'm calm right now. I don't feel jealous, because I know you wouldn't be with anyone else." He said walking towards the hotel with her. "I had a lot of fun the entire day."

"I could never hurt you. I won't look at another guy the way I look at you. And I know you could never hurt me. I really love you. " me too, today was perfect. I loved every moment of it" she said smiling and lovingly squeezed his hand.

"I know that, I trust you too." He smiled, walking with her, it didn't really take long before they made it to the hotel again, since it wasn't a long walk.


	19. Like A Virgin

Davina smiled as she walked with him back inside the hotel and went upstairs to their room. She was happy to hear him say that he trusted her. She opened the door and walked inside. She had a lot on her mind and she didn't know how to start this.

He followed her inside to their room and closed the door, "what's on your mind Davina? You're clearly thinking about something." He said looking at her.

She smiled and laughed a little "I'm fine, its nothing. I'm perfectly fine and then we get here and I freeze up or something" she said taking her shoes off and sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at him "how do you want me?"She asked as innocently as possible. She loved him more than anything and wanted this to be an amazing night between them.

He looked at her. "The shock finally hits you. I was expecting it to happen sooner actually." He said with a playful grin and shrugged. "First off, you should clear your head. It's better when you go with instinct than thinking about things. Do whatever you want, there really are no limits." He said shrugging. He pulled her up on her feet and kissed her.

She listened to what he said and got back up on her feet "do what ever you want too" she said smiling looking him in the eyes and leaned in kissing him back. She knew he was right, this should happen naturally, its what she wanted to.

He helped her undress as he kissed her and undressed himself as well, playfully pushing her back on the bed without breaking the kiss.

Davina smiled as she kissed him deeply and passionaty as she let him remove her clothes. She smiled as he pushed her back onto the bed. She laid down kissing him deeper than ever as she pulled him down ontop of her.

He smiled as he kissed her back deeply, sliding his hands along her body and nipped on her lip, as his fingers moved between her legs, dancing teasingly on her inner thighs.

Davina smiled feeling his fingers on her thigh. She relaxed at his touch and cleared her mind as she layed back into the pillows and slid her panties down without a word and tossed it to the floor then took off her bra letting it fall off the bed hitting the floor. She sat up slightly as she kissed him again sliding her tongue into his mouth letting it dance with his.

Kol looked at her and allowed her tongue in his mouth as he kissed her, he pulled off his boxers, so they were both completely undressed, and he kissed her. He moved his hand further up, rubbing her a little.

She gave a soft moan feeling his hands on her body as she continued to kiss him. "I love you" she whispered against his lips not wanting to talk too much and wanted to enjoy every moment of it. She slowly opened her legs nonverbaly telling him it was okay and she wanted him more than anything.

Kol kissed her and bit down onto her lip slightly and grinned, "I love you too." He whispered, and moved on top of her into a better position, and he smiled when she gave him the okay, so he entered inside her, making sure to be careful at first.

She bit her lip as she patiently waited knowing what was coming next. "Mmm.." she moaned softly as she laid underneath him. "Go slow..just for tonight" she said softly looking him in the eyes resting her hand on his chest.

He nodded, "I was going to go slow anyway, since it's your first." He whispered kissing down to her neck, as he moved in and out of her slow but in rhythm.

She smiled feeling his lips on her neck "mm..that feels nice" she moaned softly keeping her arms around him holding him close and kept her legs wrapped around his waist. She kissed his cheek and down to his neck.

He nodded in agreement, it did feel nice, he continued and moaned when she started kissing his neck as well, he bit his lip a little.

She moaned in his ear as she gently moved her hips against his matching his pace. "Mmm...Mmm.. " she moaned arching her back a little licking her lips as she tilted her head to the side as she started to breath heavily letting him kiss her neck. She closed her eyes enjoying every second with him.

Kol moved his hips with hers, moaning against her skin as he kissed her neck. He surprisingly liked moving slowly, his hand moved along her stomach and up to her breasts.

She bit her lip moaning softly watching as his hand move up her body. Everything was exactly the way she wanted it to be for their first night. She looked him in the eyes kissing him deeply as she turned out the lights using magic . She put her arms around him kissing him passionately holding him close to her , she could hear it, their hearts beating at the same pace and rhythm. He drove her crazy, she was immediately falling in love with him all over again.

He had noticed that she had used her magic to turn off the lights, he grinned a little and kissed her back just as passionately. He kept her pressed against him and kissed her passionately as his tongue entered her mouth, he breathed a little heavy moaning against her lips.

She smiled against his lips kissing him deeply and passionately. She thought for sure he would battle her over the lights situation. She lifted her legs higher up his back letting him go in as deep as possible. She moaned in pleasure as she continued to kiss him over and over letting her tongue dance with his. She could feel the pleasure building inside her and she didn't know how much longer she could hold back on him.

Kol moaned against her lips as he kissed her, his own pleasure building and he realized she was feeling the same. "Don't hold back, just give in." He whispered against her lips, breathlessly, as he moved as deep as he could inside her.

Davina moaned louder for him and whimpered in pleasure feeling him go all the way inside her. "Mmm..ooh my god..Mmm..oh Kol" she moaned closed her eyes as she held back as long as she could and bit her lip as she moaned in pleasure. She came all over him without much warning . She loved everything he was doing to her, she had no idea this would feel this amazing.

Kol moaned as he continuing moving with her until she came, he came just a few seconds after she did, moaning against her lips. He took a deep breath, and laid down beside her, wrapping his arms around her, and pulled her against him.

It took her a moment to try and catch her breath. She moved over closer to him and cuddled up to him and didn't know what to say, she just wanted to be in his arms and didn't want to ruin this amazing moment. She smiled resting her head on his chest hearing how hard his heart was beating right now. She put her arm around him taking a deep breath. It was worth the wait to her, he felt amazing inside her. It took her a moment to speak. "That was nice" she said softly rubbing his chest and looked up at him. "It was perfect" she said smiling, she just hoped he enjoyed it as much as she did.

His heart actually felt like it would pump out of his chest, he really knew the meaning of that phrase now. He wasn't doing very well at catching his breath, no matter how hard he actually had tried to do so. He looked at her when she curled into him and grinned, "You're right, it was perfect. Very much, perfect in every way."

She smiled looking him in the eyes as she magically messed with the lights again just to set them to dim. "Breathe baby, your heart is pounding right now" she said sitting up to kiss his lips. "I love you, Kol. Everything was perfect" she said smiling settling back into his arms resting her head on his chest and pulled the covers up.

He looked up at the ceiling and raised an eyebrow. "Don't break the lights, Davina." He teased her playfully, though he didn't really mind her using her magic on the lights, he heard her comment about his heart, he took a deep breath and looked at her. "I'm fine, I promise, there's nothing to worry about." He said and smiled once they were under the covers and he held onto her hand, squeezing it tightly

She smiled and giggled "I won't break the lights" she said laughing and held his hand playing with his fingers. "Knew you would battle me about the lights eventually" she said grinning and kept a hold of his hand.

"I wasn't going to until you started to continuously mess with them." He said, looking around and bit down onto his lower lip slightly as their fingers played together. "I couldn't resist though."

She smiled and giggled as she cuddled closer and nuzzled his neck. "I was just doing it to see if you would even notice it was me doing it" she said smiling.

He looked at her, "well, it's not me doing it, and it's obviously magic. Nobody is anywhere near us, so it's very clear to me that it's you." He moved his fingers through her hair.

"It's either me or really crappy electrical in this place" she said smiling and closed her eyes feeling his fingers in her hair. It felt good, it was the first time she felt true bliss. She was happy and perfectly content laying in his arms.

"Very funny Davina, it's ver obvious that it's you." He said with a playful shrug, and smiled kissing the top of her head." "I love you, more than anything."

She smiled as she leaned into him more "I love you too. " she said happily as he kissed her head. 'I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you"

"Neither of us would ever be able to live without the other one." He whispered to himself and held onto her tighter, "I can't really get close enough to you, I just want to be closer."

She smiled and rolled over to look at him as she laid on her stomach. "You're so good to me. Absolute perfection. " she said smiling looking at him with so much love in her eyes. She moved over to lay on top of him and closed her eyes sighing happily. "I'm right here..just don't let go of me. I can't handle that right now. I just want to fall asleep in your arms tonight. the way it's supposed to be" she muttered softly

He looked at her and held onto her when she laid down on top of him, "I'm not going to let you go, I promise. I'm not even sure I will let you go tomorrow." He teased her playfully and closed his eyes, sleeping really sounded like a good idea.

She smiled biting her lip "Mmm..you don't have to let go tomorrow. We aren't going anywhere. staying in bed, maybe look up places to be ours" she said as she eventually started to mumble her words a bit as she relaxed in his arms cuddling as much as she could. She was beyond happy with him and didn't want to be anywhere else but right here. "I love you, good night" she said clear as ever as she started to fall asleep with him. He wore her out in the best way possible.

He smiled a little when he heard her mumbling her words, "works for me, I love you too, and good night." He said quietly. He really wanted to stay in bed the entire day tomorrow and looking for their own home would be a good idea. He fell asleep without saying anything else.


	20. Internet House Hunting

She fell asleep laying on top of him. She didn't say another word as she settled down and was sound asleep. She did move a bit in the night but didn't go far, she was still at his side and held his hand in her sleep. Her mind was all over the place and gave her some nightmares. She didn't know she was really so worked up and made the room shake a little. It was California after all, no one would think it was just an scared and upset witch. She slid her feet underneath his and was out like a light with tears running down her face. Her nightmares got the better of her making her cry in her sleep .

Kol groaned to himself mentally when he felt the room shaking slightly, he opened his eyes, using his own magic to turn on the lights and looked over at her. When he saw the tears, he shook her a little to wake her up. "Davina, come on, wake up. What's wrong? Open your eyes before you break something or this shaking gets worse."

Davina stirred a little feeling him trying to wake her up. It was enough to break her concentration and the shaking stopped but she didn't wake up yet. She just rolled over for a moment pulling the covers over her head as she started to cry. Her eyes fluttered as she started to wake up. She curled up in a little ball and cuddled closer realizing it had been just a dream and everything was fine. "What time is it?" She asked softly bringing the sheets down a little wiping her eyes .

He looked at her and sighed when the shaking had finally stopped, he wasn't sure what she was actually crying about, but he was curious to find out. "I don't know what time it is, a little bit past midnight, I guess. Can you please tell me what's wrong now?"

"It's nothing..I'm fine it was just a dream" she said softly realizing the second her turned into nightmares was the second she had left his arms. She was getting attached by now and was terrified about losing him. "I love you. " she said looking up at him. She was having nightmares about having to watch him die. "I love you and I can't lose you. It was just a dream..I'm okay. " she promised.

"Alright, we should go back to sleep then." He said looking at her and bit down onto his lip, he sighed when he heard what she said which told him what her nightmare had been about. "I love you too Davina, and I'm fine. I promise. I'm not going to leave you."

She looked him in the eyes and nodded "I know baby, I'm just scared" she said sighing and ran her hands through her long hair as she laid back down. She curled up next to him and pulled the covers up and closed her eyes resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're not the only one, believe me." He said, looking at her, sighing to himself as he wrapped his arms a little tighter around her. He wanted to believe that everything would turn out alright for them.

She perked up a little hearing what he said. "What?" She asked sitting up slightly "what do you mean? What are you so scared of?" She asked softly putting her arms around him tighter.

He looked at her and bit down onto his lip slightly, sighing. "In case you haven't noticed, all those dreams are about me dying. I don't want to die." He said looking at her.

She nodded as she looked at him. "I've noticed what the dreams have been about. I can't stop thinking about it sometimes. " she said rubbing his arms as he held her. "I like being in your arms, it feels good" she said softly "um..Kol? Is there a reason I keep having these dreams? Is there something you're not telling me?"

He looked at her and sighed to himself. "What do you believe that I'm hiding?" He asked, confused, and raised an eyebrow. "I don't actually know why you're having the dreams but why didn't I get them?" He asked curiously and held onto her. "I like to hold you too."

"No baby of course I don't think you're hiding anything from me" she said cuddling close "cause I'm scared. Everything is so good with us, what happens when it all comes crashing down?" She said softly and groaned "I don't know why I'm having the dreams. I just wish they would stop. I'm fine, as long as you're here next to me"

"I'm not hiding anything." He sighed looking at her. He knew that question would come up at some point, it was to be expected. "Let's just enjoy things while they last, because we don't know how long they will last." He said with a slight shrug and managed to give her a small smile. "We are together."

"Right, we are together now and that's all that matters" she said starting to play with his hands again. She laced her fingers with his and refused to let him go. "Everything is going to be fine. We are far from New Orleans. We will be alright"

He smiled when he felt her playing with his hands again as their fingers were laced together. "I just need you to stay in my life, everything has been so much easier and better around you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. Always" she said kissing his hand. "I need you too" she said smiling some as she had the sheets wrapped around her like a mini dress. She didn't even care, she was comfortable. "I feel good when I'm with you. I feel sexy, like I can do anything I want and I'll always have you with me"

He flashed her a playful smirk when he heard what she had said, "you are sexy, and you can do anything you want. I'm not going to object." He said with a shrug, and leaned over kissing her deeply.

She smiled and kissed him deeply. She grinned as she rolled over to face him and kissed him again even more passionately wrapping her arms around him. "I'm always your girl" she said against his lips.

He held onto her as he kissed her deeply and smiled against her lips, "yes, you are. That's not going to change." He whispered and pulled back slightly, "everything is coming together perfectly."

Davina smiled as she looked at him and dimmed the lights without a word. "I love you. Things are great with us and I couldn't ask for anything more" she smiled as the happiness came back to her and she didn't want it to go away.

He looked at the lights dimming and chuckled under his breath, deciding not to comment. He completely agreed with her, and pulled her as close to him as possible before closing his eyes.

She saw that look and grinned "what? " she said smiling and giggled. "Say it, I can handle it" she just grinned knowing sooner or later she would short out the electrical system.

"If we, meaning you, don't stop playing with the lights; there won't be any lights to play with at all. It will be dark." He said playfully and nudged her. "I think that they charge extra for damages."

She grinned "they don't know it's us. They would never suspect someone as adorable as me" she said grinned and giggled "I won't break the lights, at least not on purpose" she said smiling and laughed. "Okay fine, ruin my fun" she said playfully pouting.

"Probably not, that's your charm. You know how to get out of situations too." He said, giving her a playful smile. "I'm not ruining your fun, do whatever you please. Really, I don't want to stop you."

Davina smiled and chuckled, she kissed him passionately as she turned on the clock radio and tried to find some music that would help set a mood. "You like when I use my magic?" She asked softly biting her lip. "I told you hotels were sexy. And sex is pretty great' she said smirking as she looked him in the eyes

He kissed her back passionately and moved her so she was on top of him. "Yes, it's exciting to watch you use it. You never said hotels were sexy but you're right about sex being great." He said and looked up at her. "What are you planning?" He asked when he noticed the smirk.

She smiled as he pulled her on top of him."oh, well Mayne I should have mentioned that I thought hotels were sexy. Think you should know hotels get me excited" she said smiling as she looked him in the eyes. "Not planning anything. I'm just REALLY happy with you right now. " she said softly tracing his lips with her finger.

"You're going to drive me crazy if you keep talking like that." He teased her and looked down, feeling her finger against his lips. "Well then, that makes two of us because I'm REALLY happy with you too." He placed her hair behind her ear.

She smiled as she looked him in the eyes "I'm happy to hear that" she blushed a little as he moved her hair behind her ear. She liked hearing that she was driving him crazy, maybe it was her plan she just didn't know it.

"You're still so innocent, darling." He whispered, pulling her closer and kissed her deep and passionate, wrestling his tongue with hers and grinned against her lips. "It's a good thing though."

She smiled and laughed "you're still trying to protect me huh? Even after last night" she smiled as she kissed him back moving her tongue against his. She kissed him passionately moving closer to him straddling his waist a little.

"Nope, you don't need protecting, you're a strong girl." He said with a playful grin as he kissed her, moving his hands up and down along her stomach.

"I like it though when you're protective of me. It's sweet. " she said kissing him back pressing her body against his.

He stared up at her shocked after he kissed her back, "you told me that I should try not to do that anymore though." He said and groaned quietly when she pressed her body against his.

"I always say things like that. I like it when you're protective" she said again sitting up with her legs on either side of him. " I take it you've been paying attention to everything I've said" she said smiling

He laughed a little, shrugging sheepishly. "Believe it or not, I'm a good listener, and I remember nearly everything." He admitted and looked up at her. "Good, because I wasn't going to really ever stop being protective."

She smiled as she looked down at him. "Good, I'm glad. It would be weird if you stopped. Then I would know something was wrong" she said chuckling. "I don't want anything to change with us. I like the way things are now"

He looked at her and realized that she had a point. If something did change, something such as that, then there most likely would be something wrong and he didn't want there to. "Nothing is going to change. We are in love and everything is perfect the way it is."

"Don't ever stop trying to protect me. I love you so much. I'm very much in love with you. I always will me. I can't even talk to another guy without it feeling weird" she said laughing a little.

"Well, you do know that you will have to actually talk to guys too, right? I mean, you can't really go your entire life without doing so. Talking is fine, as long as no flirting is involved, but I completely trust you. I don't even want to be near another woman." He said smiling brightly.

She smiled and laughed "oh baby, I could never flirt with another. I keep making it a point to tell a guy I'm taken right away so there's confusion. I trust you too. " she said smiling and leaned down and kissed him passionately before she got up for a moment. She didn't even care she wasn't wearing anything. She loved how he had made her comfortable in her own skin. She grabbed her laptop and came back to bed and set it down next to her as she turned it on . She just wanted to be in his arms and look for a house nearby.

"I know, though you can't blame them for wanting to try, you really are alluringly beautiful." He said and let her get up, seeing her grab her laptop. "Might as well start now since we are both awake." He said wrapping his arms back around her and placed kisses on her shoulder.

"I'm happy with you. No other guy could ever compare to you" she said smiling as she got back into bed and settled into his arms. She smiled as he kissed her shoulders. she pulled up google and she searched for homes in the Malibu area. She pressed enter and waited to see if anything came up. She hoped she could find something they had talked about before even if it wasn't Malibu, she didn't mind. She just wanted what they agreed on.

He looked at her and gave a wide grin as he looked over her shoulder at the computer screen, reading over the descriptions of each of the results that they received, a traced his fingers around her belly button playfully.

Davina smiled and stayed focus on the computer as she started bookmarking what she was interested in to check out in more detail later. She smirked as he ran his finger around her bellybutton. "What are you doing?" She asked playfully nudging him a little.

He looked at her and shrugged, pretending to play the innocent card. "Nothing, I was just reading the screen." He said giving her a playful wink and smirk. "Interesting choices that you bookmarked."

"Uh-huh" she said smirking not believing him. She couldn't help but smile though. "Glad you like the choices, because you are the one going through this later" she said grinning and turned to face him and kissed his forehead.

"Going through what? And, for what?" He asked confused, he actually hadn't been paying too much attention, he had been mostly focused on her. "You don't believe me, I wasn't doing anything." She was right thought, he was just wanting to pretend to be innocent.

Davina smiled as she moved to sit in his lap between his legs. "Kol..focus!" She said smirking and giggled. She knew her being completely naked was the main distraction. " seriously I want to chose a house together to look at later. We can't stay in this hotel forever , my love"

"Really? You want me to focus when you look like that and you're so close to me?" He said looking at her. He sighed and sat up slightly, using his arms and hands for support. "I know, and I want to find a house for us too."

She smiled "yeah, I know..I'm asking a lot right now. I should not be doing this while naked" she laughed and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I didn't say stop touching me. I like your hands on me" she said blushing

He bit down onto his lower lip, and nodded in agreement. "No you shouldn't, but I don't mind. I like it." He winked and smirked when he had his arms placed around her waist, "it's a good thing I like touching you then." He said moving his hands over her waist.

She grinned as she leaned back into his arms as she kept looking for a house. She even looked at apartments and condos just to have options. She stopped at one when she found something absolutely perfect. "Oh..oh my goodness. Baby look..its gorgeous. " she was almost in tears because it was exactly what she pictured. "You wanted woodsy right?" She asked nudging him a little to get his full attention.

He managed to keep himself focused this time and smiled at the pictures. He groaned when she had nudged him, "I am paying attention, you have sharp elbows." He said, looking at her, and bit down onto his lower lip. "Yes, woodsy, and that place looks perfect."

Davina smiled setting her laptop down on the nightstand, she turned to face him and kissed him deeply. "Mmm..you're driving me crazy" she said grinning between kisses. "Can we go check it out later?" She asked being very sweet and adorable right now. "I want to see a few places but..I definitely want to see this one. I think we found our house" she said smiling.

He kissed her back just as deeply and looked at her with wide eyes. "I can and will say the same thing about you." He mumbled against her lips and nodded, he was completely fine with going to check things out later.


	21. Getting Ready to See Our Future Home

She smiled as she kissed him over and over. She wrapped her arms around him tight and wrapped her legs around his waist. She gave a soft little moan against his lips and pressed her body closer up against his.

Kol didn't object as their bodies pressed together while he kissed her back over and over, breathing against her lips, "round two?"

She smiled at his question "yes please" she said grinning and kissed him deeply."mm..don't move, I want to be on top" she said smiling as she lifted up a little so she could take him fully inside her. She wanted him for hours and didn't want to leave this bed.

He nodded, deciding to allow her to be on top, he wanted her to be on top this time, "go ahead." He whispered kissing her back just as deeply and moaned softly when he was fully inside her. He gripped her waist tighter.

She moaned softly as she lowered herself down on him taking him fully inside her. she knew it would hurt a little but she wanted time to get used to it. She kissed him deeply and passionately keeping her arms around him as she gently started to bounce up and down riding him.

He looked up at her, waiting for her to adjust before she did start to ride him, kissing her back passionately moving his hips up to meet hers.

She moaned softly as she continued to ride him she kissed him softly as she moaned in sweet pleasure as their bodies move together so perfectly. "Mmm...Mmm..uuggh" she moaned biting her lip as she started to get comfortable and get the hang of it a bit more.

He moaned against his lips, "you are really amazing at this." He mumbled and kept their hips moving together in perfect sync, enjoying the pleasure.

"Yea baby you like that?" She asked smiling as she pulled back just a little as she was breathing heavily as she continued to move her hips back and forth nice and slow at first until she found the perfect rhythm for them. She picked up the pace a little and bounced harder on him. She wanted him to guide her through this a little since it was her first time trying to please him on her own.

He nodded, "Very much so." He said and helped guide her hips but she was doing a really good job on her own, their bodies moving a bit faster and harder, he had been surprised that she wanted to go at that pace. "That's perfect."

She didn't mind picking up the pace a little, she would only stop if she couldn't take it anymore and right now she was okay. It felt really good just like she thought it would. "Mmm...Mmm..ooh..ooh wow" she moaned bitting her lip as she kept her pace the same as she continued to bounce up and down taking him as deep as she could inside her.

He took a deep breath, biting down on his lip slightly, he was glad that she was enjoying it too though because he knew that things could be a bit painful. He kissed her a bit rougher but still passionately as he held onto her, moving with her at the same pace.

She kissed him back just as roughly and as passionately . She was getting a little more used to it and it was really starting to feel good. She pulled back just a little so he wasn't fully inside her but she kept kissing him though and stayed as close as possible to him. She bounced lightly taking him as much as she could. She just wanted to please him, she would do anything to make him happy.

He didn't break away from their kiss and looked at her, "Don't worry about me, love, you're great." He said, nibbling on her lip slightly and grinned. He held onto her, moving with her and ran his fingers along her stomach and up to her breasts, squeezing them playfully.

She smiled at his words and gave a soft moan feeling his hands on her breasts . "Mmm..you feel amazing right now" she said kissing his neck sucking on his skin lightly. She continued to ride him moaning in sweet pleasure for him.

He moaned in her ear when she kissed his neck and sucked on his skin, and he playfully kissed behind her ear. His breathing was a bit heavy again as he moved with her. She had complete control right now, he wanted her to.

She moaned in pleasure as she bounced a little faster on him feeling pleasure build up inside her. "Mmm...ooh my god baby you feel amazing" she moaned softly and whimpered a little in pleasure. she closed her eyes biting her lip as she felt her sweet release.

He moaned in pleasure with her as his release came just after hers. He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. "I love you." He whispered to her.

She moaned feeling him cum inside her shortly after her own release. She kissed him passionately staying as close as she could to him. "I love you too" she whispered back pressing her forehead against his.

He smiled as he looked into her eyes, "so, once we take a shower, what time are you wanting to go check out the house?" He asked, curiously. He had to admit that he was a bit excited to be getting their own place, just as much as he figured that she was.

Davina smiled as she looked at him "about an hour maybe?" she said looking him in the eyes. "I'm excited, you have no idea how much" she said grinning and giggled a little as she kissed him again. " I can't wait for this move for us to be permanent and official."

He looked at her, "Well, someone certainly is in a rush." He teased her and kissed her back, "You're not the only excited one. Though, we really should take a shower, your hair is a mess." He flashed her a smirk, and then decided to play innocent.

Davina grinned as he commented on her hair "oh that's really not my fault" she said grinning and just laughed. she definitely didn't know what she was getting into , but right now she had a feeling of how things were going to be now that they were about to make it official about living together. she just laughed as she got up off of him. "I'm not in that much of a rush, we don't have to pick something right away, I want to look and take a day or two to really decide, together"

"Whose fault is it?" He asked, curiously and sat up straight, he was in a playful mood now. "That works for me, I still like that last one that we found." He said, that's the one that he really wanted, but he was pretty much open to just about anything, "don't worry about the hair though, it's easily fixable."

she wanted the last one they found too, she liked it a lot and couldn't wait to see it in person. she was hoping to have that same feeling she had when she saw the pictures. "I like it too, its gorgeous. Everything we were talking about. I'm just happy we found something similar to what we wanted. I'm glad there is one available." she said heading over to the bathroom and turned on the shower. "I want options but I don't think it will take long to pick a house. I think we already found something. I hope we did without even going. so, shower, get ready and look up the address and find out where exactly this house is so we can go see it and hopefully talk the owner into letting us buy it" she said smiling as she looked back at him.

He listened to what she said, agreeing with her. It was the perfect choice, as long as the pictures and descriptions were accurate. He would be pretty mad if it was just a false advertising stunt, but that was why they were actually going to go see it in person, among some other ideas, ones that he didn't care too much about. "Do you want separate showers or to take one together?" He agreed to her slight scheduled plans.

Davina didn't need to think about it when he asked if she wanted to take separate showers. she just smiled "Kol, its okay, I don't mind if you join me. " She said smiling and laughed a little " I think we will eventually turn this into a habit. what happens then?" She asked smiling as she didn't close the door and left it open as an open invitation. She wondered if there was another place they looked at online that could be a plan B just in case of false advertising, she hoped that wasn't the case, she saw the look in his eyes when they came across the house. Davina knew it was their only option. "Is there a plan B?" she asked "I mean the house, just in case. Was there something else you had your eye on? besides me?" She said grinning just teasing.

"I was only asking to find out which option you'd prefer," he said getting up and walking into the bathroom with her, he listened as she asked him about a plan B. "No, but we can look up one on the way there." He suggested and shrugged. "Not really, I was mostly just looking at you, you are a really good distraction."

Davina smiled as she looked back at him "I like being your distraction" she said grinning as she pulled him into the shower with her. she grinned raising up on her toes and kissed him passionately as she giggled a little feeling the nice warm water on her back. she was truly happy with him and couldn't wait to start their forever.

He grinned, "well you are a really good one. It's hard to think about anything else." He whispered and moved into the shower with her, before kissing her back passionately. "As for if and when this becomes a habit, well I wouldn't mind."

She smiled and laughed as she leaned against the wall biting her lip as she looked up at him. "I wouldn't mind either. I think I'm already comfortable and used to it. Just another thing , if it didn't happen I would know something was wrong" she said keeping her eyes on him. "I could get used to this even though I am already. I just love being with you"

"It's just one of those things that just seems so natural." He said and smiled taking the shampoo and conditioner, putting some in her hair and then in his. He rubbed it in and gave her a wacky and soapy hairstyle. "That's a nice look on you." He teased her

Davina laughed knowing what he was doing as he washed her hair. "What am I going to do with you?" She asked smiling and laughed sticking her tongue out at him and just grinned as she rinsed it out. "You're too adorable for your own good sometimes. I just can't resist you" she said winking as she grabbed the soap and washed her body and shaved her legs , underarms and bikini line smirking a little doing this in front of him.

He smirked when he heard what she said, "I know that, that's my goal though." He admitted and his eyes widened as he watched her, practically frozen. "You are a tease, that's not fair." He mumbled, and took the soap, washing his own body and gave her a playful pout. "Talk about hard to resist."

She smirked and laughed "you're turned on by that?" She asked wondering which part of watching her shave he liked more. she was curious and tried really hard not to make this sexual even though that was hard not to do. "You like watching me bend over or shave between my legs?" She asked smirking as she stood up and turned back to look at him.

"We are not even going to get into that conversation. You really have a way with words." He mumbled, shaking his head and tried to get the images out of his mind. "You're enjoying the teasing, aren't you?"

She smirked noticing he avoided answering her. "Okay good, cause I don't even know how to keep this conversation going " she said rinsing off the razor and put it down. "We are about to be living together. Things are about to get really personal between us. There are going to be things about me that I will never be able to tell you because you just don't need to know. Don't need the image" she said smiling "and..you don't have to go with me when I go to the doctor to get birth control" she said trying to keep this as casual as possible.

He raised an eyebrow, "if it's about one of those girl things, then I should probably tell you that I have a sister, and I'm not ignorant about the entire thing." He said, rolling his eyes. "Don't worry though, I don't want to know and I don't want to go with you to the doctor for that." he said, though he understood that things would end up getting very personal, he didn't mind though.

She smiled and laughed "yea I know you have a sister. " she smirked and kissed his cheek. "It won't be a male doctor so don't worry. I'll be fine. It's not a big deal" she said shrugging it off a little as she finished up her shower and got out drying off and wrapped a towel around her body.

He looked at her, "I'm not concerned about whether you see a female or a male doctor. It's completely fine with me." He said, and smiled. He rinsed off, turned the water off, dried off, and put the towel around his waist. "Let's get dressed, love, and then get everything packed."

"I'm glad you're okay with it. " she said looking back at him. "Okay. We don't have to pack now. I still have to make a call back home and get the movers to the house and come up here. I left sticky notes behind of what I wanted to take " she said walking out to get dressed for the rest of their day to go look at their future home .

He nodded, "there's not a reason for me to worry, you are strong." He said and got dressed for the rest of the day, "alright but wait until we do get the house before you make that phone call." He said, looking over at her.

"Yea I know, I wasn't going to call them now. I still have to call Marcel" she said softly sighing heavily knowing it wouldn't go well seeing as she literally ran away without saying goodbye. "He's like a father to me..I have to say something" she said mostly to herself as she grabbed her brush out of her bag and brushed the knots out of her hair. "The point is, there is a lot to do in a short amount of time"

"I'm not even going to warn you about how much of a terrible idea that really is. It's bound to turn into a chain reaction of terrible events if you were to call Marcel, but it's your choice." He said, sighing, mostly to himself. He didn't actually want to get in touch with anyone in New Orleans for a long time.

"Give me the warning label. I can take it. I have to at least tell him I'm alive and okay. I know baby, its a bad idea" she said sighing "its not like I'll tell him where we are , or where we are going. Sure he might trace the call..." She said and just shut up knowing he was right. "Okay..I won't call" she said looking up at him.

He sighed looking at her, "do whatever you have to do, I really could care less if Marcel finds out. It's my siblings finding out that I'm worried about." He said honestly and looked at her. It was the truth though. They had the means to find out anything that they wanted.

"I care what you think " she said walking closer to him "I get it, I won't call. I won't risk it" she said kissing him softly. "I want you to tell me what to do about this. But I think you already have and its okay. I won't..baby, I promise"

He kissed her back and looked at her confused, not really sure what she meant. "What did I tell you to do? I don't understand." He said looking into her eyes.

"You don't want me to call him do you?" She asked softly "if I call Marcel, Klaus could be around or Marcel would just tell Klaus where we are and that's bad. " she said looking him in the eyes. She just wanted to be a good girlfriend and obey.

"Look, I don't want to control what you do, that's not what I want at all. I just want us both to be safe. Marcel has a history of reporting everything that I say or do to Nik." He said and sighed. He didn't want to control anything that she said or did, he cared about her more than that.

She listened and nodded "I want us to be safe too. I wouldn't even know what to say if I called. I don't want to ruin this. Not when we are just starting our happiness" she said looking up at him.

"We have forever for you to figure out what to say, but when the timing is right and when things have calmed down." He said looking at her, before kissing her passionately. "In the meantime, let's just worry about us."

She smiled as she kissed him back passionately "okay, we will deal with it later" she said smiling and kissed him again. "I'm almost ready, we can go soon. Just gotta write down the address. " she said as she went back to her computer and looked it up and mapquested thinking the GPS on her phone wasn't a good idea.


	22. Gotta Weed Out The Competition

He kissed her back again, and smiled brightly, "no rush, take your time. You're not driving though because of what you said about my baby, she would never start for you now." He said teasingly and flashed her a smirk.

She snickered and couldn't help but smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" She said a little dramatically. "Can't she give me another chance?" She asked pouting and batted her eye lashes. "I really can't believe we are talking about this right now" she said shaking her head as she wrote down the address and looked up directions of how to get to the house of their dreams from the hotel. "I can't believe I'm jealous over a car"

"You should ask and apologize to her, not me." He rolled his eyes at her pout and batted eyelashes. He walked over to her and smirked, "I can't believe you're jealous of her either. I don't love her more than you, I love you both equally." He said with a playful grin.

She smirked and rolled her eyes. "It's a car!" She said trying to get through to him about this. "Yea you keep saying that to me. " she said with a little pout and finished writing out the directions. "Just don't tell me you named her"

He pouted, "this is why you're not driving," he mumbled and grabbed his keys from off the dresser, "I do love you both equally, why would you think otherwise? As for naming her, no I have not. I do not name cars, that's strange." He said shrugging and opened the door.

She groaned and got up knowing she went a little too far with him. "No wait, come back..baby .." she said getting up and followed him out the door. "I know you love me. It's not even a question. " she said frowning a little and linked her arm in through his. "I'm sorry. I don't mind that you drive. It's your car. I would feel the same way about mine..I just have to find one"

"I was just messing with you, I wanted to drive so that you can give me directions, it's easier than having you drive and looking at the directions at the same time." He said shrugging slightly and linked his arms with hers. "We can get you one after we check out the house? You can use mine whenever you want though, I can live with it, I trust you not to wreck it." He teased about the last part though he really did love and trust her.

She smiled and leaned against him "aww baby, really? I get to drive sometimes?" She asked sweetly. "I'll be good I promise. She won't get squished. " she said smiling and giggled trying to be cute. "Trust me, I'm always extra careful when something isn't mine. Nothing is going to happen to your baby, she will always be returned in one piece. " she said smiling as she looked up at him.

He shrugged, "yes, I'm going to let you drive sometimes, if we are living together, then I have to learn to share." He said and laughed a little when he heard what she said. "You're my baby too and you better also return in one piece."

She couldn't help but smile at what he said. "That's the first time you ever called me that' she said smiling , it was nice to hear , something she needed to hear. She walked down the hall and to the elevator. "I'll be fine, nothing is going to happen to me"

"Well, you are, but it's good to know that you like hearing it." He said, shrugging his shoulders. He walked to the elevator with her and smiled, "I know that, doesn't mean that I won't worry."

"I guess I like it when you worry , means you care" she said smiling as she looked up at him. She walked onto the elevator once the doors opened and she pushed the button for the lobby.

"I do care about you, a lot. I see your point though." He said with a slight shrug and held her hand as he walked out with her, leaving the hotel, and headed to the car. "I'm excited."

"I know you care about me" she said smiling as she looked up at him and held his hand as she walked out of the hotel and back to the car. " I'm excited too " she said grinning " I can't believe this is really happening. I don't think I have ever been this happy in my entire life"

He looked at her. "You said that in a way that made it sound as if you've been around for a very long time." He teased and got into the driver's seat before buckling in and started the car, he waited for her so that they could get going.

she smiled and laughed " is that a bad thing?" she asked smirking " I just mean I'm happy this is happening with you. This is a big deal for me, never lived with a guy before. I mean..never had a boyfriend to move in with before" she said as she walked to the car and got in on the passenger side.

"No, it's not a bad thing." He said honestly and laughed a little more at the way she said that than at what she actually said. He bit down on his lip and started driving. "I'm glad to be your first for a lot of things."

Davina smiled as she looked at him "you know you are my first. I'm really happy about that. I don't think I would have it any other way" she said smiling as she took the directions out to guide him to their new house.

Kol grinned and drove as she gave him the directions. "Good because neither would I." He said with a playful grin though it was the truth. "I'm going to have to get a job at some point."

She smiled and breathed a laugh as she shook her head. "Yea we both have to soon. Just take it one day at a time. " she told him "I do want to talk about one thing..I get it that you don't want your family finding us. Do you think they are trying to track us down by not using magic. I can't really imagine Klaus trying to do a paper trail on us' she said giving a small laugh. " what I'm trying to say is ,when we do pick our new home, do we sign the papers with our real names or make something up?"

"I don't have a clue as to what they will try to do, I guess just about anything. You're actually a very valuable asset to them, and Nik can't stand to be at a disadvantage." He said and sighed to himself. That was a good question though, would they really be safe if they used their actual names? "I think we should use a different name, it might be the better option."

Davina sighed a little "they will look for me won't they, try and take me away from you" she said softly as she continued to give him directions on how to get to the house. "Almost there" she said softly and thought it was best if they used different names on legal documents which meant drivers licenses had to be changed slightly as well. She was trying to come up with a new name for herself before she made any real changes to her license. "Does this mean I'm going to have to start calling you Kaleb again?" She asked smiling as she looked over at him.

"They will most likely attempt to try and find you, that's why we have to take all of the necessary precautions in order to prevent that from happening." He nodded and continued driving, using the directions that she was giving him. He considered the option of going back to being called Kaleb, and shrugged. "Only when we're around others, it's just a cover name. When we are by ourselves, we can just stick with our real names. So, what name are you going to be known as for now?"

"We will be fine, do a cloaking spell if and when we have to" She smiled and put her head on his shoulder. "I know, its just used in public and for signing important papers. " she said thinking over what her new name would be "um..I don't know. I was thinking it would be Alice".

He looked at her and smiled a little when he felt her head on his shoulder, "Alice? What about your last name?" He asked curiously. "Anyone ever told you not to distract someone while they are driving?" He teased her and grinned.

She listened and smiled hearing him suggest just use her last name. It was very pretty . She smiled and laughed " I'm not distracting..if I was trying to be a distraction I'd be trying to kiss you" she said smiling "I've just heard of no backseat driving which is kind of hard not to do when I'm the one holding the directions" she said smiling "ooh..right up here, make a right..its a mile to go second neighborhood on the right. It's a hidden driveway according to this" she said looking back at the pictures she left on her phone.

Kol looked over at her, "Fine, you're not a distraction, not right now anyway." He said, shrugging his shoulders and gave her a slight smile, as he followed the directions that she gave, and he paid close attention to make sure that they didn't pass it up, looking over at the pictures that she had, and he pulled into the driveway, turning the car off. "Well, here we are."

she smiled and chuckled a little , they pulled up to the house and noticed there were a few other cars parked outside the house. it made her a little nervous then she just remembered they had to be the ones to stand out the most and win the previous owners over. " its gorgeous, of course there are others that are interested in it"

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow when he heard what she had said. "I'm not worried, but I'm guessing that you are." He said as he got out and went around opening the door up for her. "Here's where you can put on your charms."

" Just a little worried." she said softly as she got out of the car as he opened the door for her. " maybe just this once I can flirt a little to get what I want" she said looking up at him and kissed him softly and passionately first " I'll make it up to you later" she said smiling as she looked at him and sighed a little as she turned back to face the house and headed for the front door to go inside and look around.

He stared at her, wanting to object to that idea, until she kissed him. He calmed down, but only a little, when he kissed her back passionately. He nodded, "okay, go ahead and do your thing." He said smiling a little as he waited a few minutes before walking inside.

Davina saw the look in his eyes as she mentioned she would flirt to get the house of their dreams. she smiled as he kissed her back. She didn't mind looking at other places while they were out today and for the next few days she just wanted to get on the list of possibilities and make an offer as soon as possible. she didn't say a word for a while and figured that flirting wouldn't be the best thing to do just to get a house especially since the previous owner was a married couple. she looked behind her and smiled seeing that Kol walked in shortly after her. she walked around the kitchen loving the layout of the house. she did manage to get the attention of the real-estate agent whom she talked to for a little bit just asking random things about the house and when it was built and what the square footage, she tried to keep it casual for now until she wanted to show some real interest as she did introduced herself as Claire. It had a nice ring to it and she actually liked it.

Kol decided to mingle with the others who were looking at the house. While being himself, he decided to tell them something about the house that he knew would make it sound less appealing. So far, he had managed to knock off a few groups from the list, and he flashed a smirk at his success. He looked over to find Davina, and winked at her playfully.

Davina looked over at Kol a very times seeing him narrow the list down in his own way. She smirked and chuckled a little seeing the competition slowly walk away and seem less interested. Davina wandered around the house and went upstairs to check it out. She found a room with a perfect view and found it hard to leave, its was gorgeous. She giggled a little as she walked back out and leaned her arms on the railing and smirked as she watched him. She was getting really comfortable here already.

Kol was surprised that she didn't try to stop him, but also glad as well, because this was the house that he really wanted. He finally finished removing all of the competition, so that just left him and Davina. He walked up the stairs to meet her, and stood in front of her. "The house is going to be ours." He said with a grin and kissed her passionately.

She decided to play along a little and told a couple people she thought someone died here and it was a little haunted. She smirked a little seeing them get a little freaked out and also not sure if they could believe her. Davina grinned watching him come upstairs to join her. "Really baby?" She asked grinning and giggled as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply and passionately. "Do you like it as much as I do?" She asked smiling and took his hand leading him down the hall to show him the amazing view from what will be their room. "Come here, you have got to see this. It's amazing"

He had to admit that he was having a little bit of fun with what he was doing to the competition, and he grinned against her lips when she kissed him back. "Yes, it's perfect. This is the house I want, I'm sure of it." He said and followed her to the room that she was taking him to. He walked inside and looked around, amazed by what he saw. "It really is amazing."

Davina smiled more seeing his face light up . "It's amazing, could this place get any more perfect for us?" She asked grinning, she loved the view out of the bedroom window, it was spectacular. It was everything they talked about. "I heard this place is coming completely furnished. Which is nice. Maybe saves some time and maybe not having to do the big move, at least not right away. "


	23. Bought A House

Kol looked over at her and grinned when he had heard what she said. "I'm not sure that it can get any better than this, it's perfect." He said honestly and gripped a hold of her hand, listening to her. She had a point, that would save a lot of trouble and time. "Then it works for me, I can't complain about that."

She smiled and laughed as she lovingly squeezed his hand. "It works for me too. I still want some of my stuff though, but this works for now. Don't have to wait a week to get some furniture" she said giving a light laugh. "I want this house, I don't want to look anywhere else. I don't think we have to"

"We will still send for your stuff, Davina, but this really is a good start." He said, agreeing with her and smiled brightly, biting down onto his lower lip slightly. He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arm around her, "then let's buy it."

She smiled as he kissed her cheek and put his arms around her. "I would love it if we did. Let's go talk to the realtor and negotiate a little " she said smiling as she looked him in the eyes. She had a big smile on her face and giggled wrapping her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

He kissed her back passionately and nodded, holding her hand, as he walked out of the room with her to go find the realtor. "How much was this place online?" He asked her curiously.

She looked up at him and bit her lip "um..$175,000 ish. I'm sure we talk them down a bit. You're more persuasive than I am. " she said wanting him to do most of the talking. "You're better at the whole charming thing"

"How much are we trying to go down to?" He asked, and he had a few ideas on how to go about getting them a price that would work out. "I can do it, but I'm glad that you are finally admitting that." He teased her playfully.

She laughed "yes yes you're better at this than I am" she said grinning "oh I don't know..like a lot. Yea I know its impossible and it will never work unless you do the talking. "She said nudging him along. "It won't take long, she will melt hearing your accent just like I did..now shoo" she said grinning.

He rolled his eyes when she told him to shoo, but just shrugged. "Fine, just go walk around or something." He went to the realtor, and spoke to the previous owners. He got it down to a lower price and offered something to pay for the rest. He grinned sending Davina a text. $5,000 and I have a job for a few years."

She walked around upstairs as she started to envision what each room would become. she loved this one room upstairs in the middle of the second floor , it would be perfect to turn into an art studio. That's all she could see it as for now and there was plenty of rooms for other things. She heard her phone and took it out to read the text. ''That's great baby. What's the job?" she said hitting send. She was very curious of what just happened but was happy to hear the news all the same.

Kol looked down at the text when he had heard his phone go off. He texted back, "not really what I'm used to, but pretty much what I've heard to be called 'odd jobs'. I just hope that doesn't mean anything rediculous." He sent the text and walked around before going upstairs and looked for her.

"That's fantastic! It won't be bad, its a good start" she sent back and walked around getting to know the place a little better. She smiled as she found him upstairs. " its going to be great and you'll have me to come home to every night"

"You're definitions of bad and good are clearly different from mine. I've never had a job before." He said and shrugged, though he did like the idea of coming home to her every night. "I guess there is something good in that situation then."

"I know its a first for you. " She smiled as she reached for his hands "you're scared. That's kind of cute" she said smiling as she walked closer to him "just remember you have me..every night I'll be waiting for you to come home. It's a new beginning here. everything is starting to come together and its going to be wonderful. "

"What do you think that I'm scared of?" He asked, looking into her eyes, sighing to himself. She was right though even if he didn't want to admit it. He held onto her hands, playing with her fingers. "Yes, and I'm excited about that. We deserve to actually be happy."

"All sorts of things" she said softly playing with his hands "I get it, this ..all of this is new to you. You never needed to find a job before, all these years.." she said softly "its okay to be scared. I'm scared about being in a new town, a new state. I'm just glad I'm here with you and we are together" she said looking him in the eyes.

Kol listened to what she said and frowned at the idea of either one of them being scared. "It's not a feeling that I'm comfortable expressing too much of." He hated the idea of doing so, believing that it made him look weak. "I can handle doing a few minor jobs for somebody though, no matter how much I don't like it."

she sighed as she looked up at him and leaned in and kissed him softly. " everything is going to be fine. You'll see" she said softly. She wanted to comfort him as much as she could about this and knew in time everything would in fact work out and be for the best.

He kissed her and sighed. "I will be fine Davina, don't worry about me. I don't mind getting a job so much." He said with a slight shrug, before smiling. "You're right though, everything will be fine."

"I know baby, I'm just trying..uh actually I'm don't know what I'm trying to do" she said laughing. "I'm proud of you. Now its my turn" she said smiling "so..when can we officially move in here?" She asked wanting a time schedule about everything and know what to expect over the next few days.

He laughed, even though he was a little confused, it was still amusing though. "We can move in whenever we are ready to do so. There's not a waiting period or anything." He said, shrugging. "We should have put the stuff in the car after all."

She laughed "I didn't know it was going to be this easy, we can come back tonight or tomorrow with all of that. " she said smiling she was just happy that they found a place so easily and agreed on something without having to argue about it.

"Let's come back tomorrow with all of it. Things can always be easy if we want them to be." He said, shrugging. She had made a valid point, though, they did find and get the place pretty easily, but it only required convincing, and a bit of manipulation.

"Oh I know that now" she said smiling brightly as she looked at him "I think we are going to be very happy here, for a really long time" she said looking around again getting all sorts of ideas of what to do with extra rooms upstairs. "It's perfect" she said softly smiling as she looked back at him.

He listened to her, actually wandering what she was thinking about other than what she was telling him. "So, then, do you want to stay here for the night or just go back to the hotel until in the morning?" He asked curiously.

"I'm fine going back to the hotel for the night if you want. We have to go back for our stuff anyway" she said shrugging a little. "It will be easier that way" she said taking his hand "we can officially move in tomorrow morning. It will be a perfect start to our day' she said grinning.

He didn't mind going back to the hotel, it actually did sound like a good idea. "Okay, in that case, let's go back to the hotel then. I'd rather come back tomorrow anyway." He said, with a playful smile. "Are you ready to go?"

She smiled and laughed "it would be better to spend a full day here together. It will be nice" she grinned and chuckled a little "yea I'm ready to go. " she said taking his hand lacing her fingers with his.

He held onto her hand tightly, as their fingers laced together, and he walked with her downstairs, and outside of the house, back to the car. "A place that I didn't have to use compulsion in order to get? That's an improvement."

She smiled and laughed a little as she walked back downstairs and to the car. "Oh my goodness that would have been soo much easier" she said smirking a little as she playfully nudged him. "Suddenly realizing everything would be easier with compulsion. And that's coming from a girl that loves being a witch and could never want anything else. "

He laughed a little when he had heard what she said. He had to admit that he was a bit surprised when she mentioned that she thought compulsion made things easier. "I'm going to be the first one to agree with you on that one. It does make a lot of things easier to get done. Do you want to drive this time?" He asked curiously.

"Really? You're letting me drive?" She asked a little surprised but it just made her love him even more to trust her like that. "Yea of course I want to, just wasn't sure if you would ever let me. " she said amused knowing they would go round and round about this for probably a long time.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out the keys, and handing them to her. "Yes, I don't really have much of a problem letting you drive, I just enjoy teasing you." He grinned a little at that. It was the truth though, it gave him a break of driving so he didn't really mind at all.

She smiled and laughed a little "I think I'm always going to be surprised when you give me the keys" she said smirking a little as she took the keys from him and opened the door and got in starting up the ignition.

He looked over at her as he got into the passenger seat and buckled in, "Well, I guess that I can live with that, seeing the shocked expression on your face is worth it." He teased her playfully and grinned once the car started up. "She's forgiven you."

Davina smiled and laughed "well I'm glad." She said grinning as she pulled out of the driveway and headed back to the hotel. "And have you? For what I said when we got here? " she asked softly looking over at him a couple times. "For saying I would flirt until I got what I wanted.." she said softly and felt aweful for saying it at all, after everything she said about not even being able to talk to another guy without it feeling like she was cheating somehow.

He looked over at her when he heard her question, "You should know by now that I usually have a short attention span. Considering you didn't actually do anything at all in regards to flirting, I'm not mad at you. So, I guess that the answer would be yes, I forgive you for saying it in the first place." He said with a slight shrug.

She gave him a look over and nodded "good, because its been bothering me that I even said it" she said softly biting her lip as she returned her attention back to the road. "Yea I know, all men have a short attention span. Gotta work on that"she said smiling and laughed.

He looked over at her and tilted his head to the side, "Why would I even want to work on that, I happen to like it. Allows me to not get bored." He said with a slight shrug. "Though, women are no better in that department."

Davina couldn't help but grin "women are better at this, more loyal that way" she said raising an eye brow and smirked . "It's a girl's job to try to change some things about her man, she can at least try. Oh, and trust me you will never get bored with me. I'll make sure of that"

"Better and loyal at what?" He asked curiously, now he was really interested in the idea of challenging her. "What do you want to change about me? I didn't think there was anything wrong or off about me, I happen to like myself, a lot." He said, grinning. "I'm not bored, I'm actually wanting to know where you're going with the little comment about women being better."

She laughed "women are better' she said grinning "I'm not trying to change anything about you. I love you and you know that. It's nothing, forget it. It's just my experience..not like that.." she said laughing "but women tend to stick around, men come and go as they please. "It takes a lot for me to trust someone. That's all" she said kind of hoping he wouldn't pry and try to get more out of her. Wasn't it enough that he was her weakness.

He pouted a little as he listened to her, but he decided that arguing with her over that wouldn't be a good idea, so he leaned his head against the window and kept quiet for the moment as he tried to understand all of that and where she was coming from with it.

She sighed knowing this all came out so very wrong. "God what's wrong with me?" She muttered "maybe it's better when I don't talk and we just make out a lot' she said softly as she continued to drive back to the hotel. This day wasn't supposed to turn out like this. "Kol, I love you. You know I love you. It was always you and it will be that way forever" she said trying to make things right with him. "I trust you more than anyone, please don't think that I don't"

Kol shook his head, "As much as I love making out, I love to hear you talk too." He realized that he probably over reacted anyway, but he tended to do that a lot. "I love you too, and I know that you trust me. Let's just forget about that part of the conversation." He suggested, and took one of her hands, holding onto it.

"Okay" She smiled a little as she took his hand lacing her fingers with his. "I love you too. I'm always your girl" she said smiling as she looked at him. She held his hand not wanting to let go of him yet and pulled up to the hotel and parked the car and turned off the engine.

"Like you said earlier, everything will be fine." He said, and smiled a little once they had reached the hotel. "Shouldn't we actually get out at some point, I mean unless you want to spend the night in the car."

"I know, and we will. I just want you to kiss me first" she said softly looking him in the eyes. "A real kiss, that tells me that everything really is okay between us " she said keeping her eyes on him. "I want to spend the night with you, I could care less where we are. "

He looked at her curiously and then nodded before leaning over, and pulling her closer as he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately. "Everything really is okay between us, I promise." He whispered against her lips, and pulled back. "A car isn't really as comfortable as a bed."

She closed her eyes and kissed him back deeply and passionately as she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. "Good" she said softly "I know , beds are more comfortable" she said smiling "I just want to be with you. I'd go anywhere with you without hesitation" she said looking him in the eyes.

He grinned when she had kissed him back and held onto her, "Well, in that case, let's go inside." He said, going back to his playful mood. "We are going to be together, there's no need to worry about that."

She smiled and chuckled a little "okay good, I'm glad to hear it. Because I wouldn't know what to do without you" she said smiling and kissed him again before she got out of the car to go back up to their room for the night.


	24. I Already Feel Like I'm Your Wife

He kissed her back and walked inside the hotel and to their room with her, still holding her hand, and pulled her against him, kissing her again once they were inside the room and the door was locked shut. "You don't have to think about that because you won't be without me."

She smiled as he pulled her closer to him as she kissed him back and put her arms around him tight. "It's more of a fear, but I'm glad to hear that we will always be together" she said smiling as she kissed him again deepening the kiss between them.

He didn't want her to fear anything, fearing things would not be a very good idea. He sighed to himself and looked at her, "Yes, we will be. I promise you that." He whispered to her, giving a slight smile. He continued kissing her even deeper.

She smiled and giggled as she kissed him back holding him tighter. "I love you" she whispered against his lips as she kissed him deeper and even more passionately than she ever did.

He smiled against her lips, "I love you too." He kissed her back deeper, before pulling back slightly, "Aren't you tired or something?" He asked, curiously and raised an eyebrow.

She smiled as she kissed him deeply and passionately. "I'm alright, a sleepy. Big day and everything but I'm alright" she said smiling and bit her lip as she looked up at him.

He grinned, moving and held onto her as he pushed her back slightly towards the bed, and then pushed her down onto it. "Then, go to sleep. Everything will still be here and the same tomorrow, just go to sleep."

She smirked as he pushed her back into the bed and had her lay down. She had a hint of excitement in her eyes until he spoke. "Okay fine. Now who's being a tease?" She asked playfully as she laid down and took her jacket off getting under the covers. "Would you at least lay down with me and sleep next to me?"

"A tease? Me? I wouldn't think of it." He retorted over dramatically, it was fun though and he enjoyed her reaction. He flashed her a taunting smirk before crawling under the covers with her and pulled her up against him. "Is that better, baby?"

Davina smirked and stuck her tongue out at him and made a face. She giggled as he got into bed with her and pulled her close. "Yes baby, much better' she said smiling pressing her back against his chest as she laid on her side and placed her hand on his. She smiled as she laced her fingers with his and pulled him closer to him.

"Keep sticking your tongue out, and I'll bite it." He teased, though he wasn't joking either. He held onto her when she pressed against him more and kissed her shoulder, "good because I want you to be comfortable."

Davina grinned and looked back at him over her shoulder. "Oh really? What are you going to do to me?" She asked teasing and playfully nudged him and giggled "I am comfortable baby. I just want you close. All I want is you" she said rubbing his arms.

He smirked before rolling her over and onto her back, leaning over and kissing her deeply, before playfully biting on her tongue. "Well, you have me, I'm right here." He whispered against her lips.

Davina giggled as he rolled her over, she kissed him deeply and passionately. She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm glad because I'm ridiculously in love with you. " she said looking him in the eyes. "I love you" she said softly looking him up and down.

He kissed her back deeply and passionately, "I love you too, more than anything." He said as one of his hands played with the bottom of her shirt and the other held onto her hand, with them playing together.

She smiled as she looked at him , her heart was pounding . She bit her lip as she looked him in the eyes and played with his fingers. "I really am in love with you. I want everything with you. I don't care how stubborn you're going to be about things..I'm yours. You know I'm going to say yes come the day. I want it all. It's crazy, but there's these moments and I already feel like I'm your wife. "

Kol looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "You think that I'm the stubborn one?" He asked, though he wasn't angry about that. He knew that he could be stubborn, that little tid bit ran in his family. "You're stubborn too, just to let you know." He had to admit that he was a bit surprised when she mentioned feeling like his wife. He hadn't expected that topic to come up so soon, he didn't have any experience with anything regarding marriages. She would certainly be his exception though, "Maybe because, despite the legalities saying you're not, you and I are practically a married couple."

"You think I'm the stubborn one? How?" She asked curiously biting her lip. She knew she over did it a little talking about marriage so soon. They did just get a house together, what else were they supposed to talk about. "I'm freaking you out aren't I?" She asked softly pulling away a little groaning and pulled the covers up over her face away and laid on her stomach. "You really think so? We are already married aren't we?' She asked smiling a little more as she peeked out from under the comforter.

"You don't survive as long as you have around my family without a little stubbornness. It's just something that I really like about you, plus when you found out who I was, you kept disregarding my advances." He said with a slight shrug and chuckled when she pulled the covers up over her head, "it takes a lot to freak me out, you haven't reached that point yet," he admitted and nodded to her question. They were practically already married.

"Disregarding your advances..hmm..more like I needed to know if I could really trust you or you were just using me . I rather think of it as I was playing hard to get' she said lifting her head a little. " But now I know the truth, that you really do care for me. You're not like them. It's what I like most about you. I feel safe with you. I felt comfortable enough that night in the cabin to fall asleep on the couch. You took care of me. That right there was a big deal for me. " she said looking his in the eyes and placed her hand on his cheek.

He listened to what she said, raising an eyebrow, he had to admit that she had a point. "Okay fine, testing me would be the more appropriate phrase, I suppose." He said and smiled a little. He remembered that night and laughed a little, "I am assuming you're speaking of the time that I was taken. Unless you've forgotten, I didn't get the chance to keep you protected or take care of you."

She smiled and laughed "yes I was testing you, maybe I still am. Don't worry, passed with flying colors' she said giggling and kissed him deeply. "Mm..I'm talking about the night I twisted my ankle, right before you told me who you really were. I also believe you've been yourself with me this whole time despite the name change. And that's the guy I fell for. So don't worry, I'm yours" she said smiling and had so much love in her eyes. ''Ah yes, you getting taken away from me. See, that just gave me a chance to take care of you and prove to you that I really do care about you. Seemed like I was the only one that truly did"

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "the name changing was completely necessary but I really am sorry." He said, sighing to himself, and bit down on his lip slightly. "I'm glad that you helped me too, every time that I needed you. I love being able to do magic again, but I do have to admit that it's a lot different from being a vampire. I'm not worried though, because I love you too."

Davina smiled as she looked up at him. "It's okay, I understand. It wasn't about me, you couldn't risk your family knowing you were back" she said softly lacing her fingers with his and pulled him closer to her as she cuddled into his arms. 'Guess we are just going to have to take care of each other like we always have" she said softly "I love you" she said playing with his hands, she was very happy with him and knew it would last a lifetime. "Do you miss it? Being a vampire?" She asked softly.

"I love you too." He said as he held her closer to him, grinning as their fingers played together, he squeezed her hand slightly and held it. "I don't mind, we will always protect and take care of each other, that's what matters." He thought about her last question for a moment, trying to figure out his answer. "I only miss it when I get thrown around and don't heal as quickly as I would like, I'm not really used to that. Other than that, I'm not too much into missing it."

She smiled some listening to him talk "I guess that's understandable..and not a bad thing. You don't have to worry about that ever again. I don't want to go back to New Orleans. Not for a long time..like years and years until we go back there. " she said looking up at him and kissed him deeply.

Kol looked at her and raised an eyebrow, he was glad to hear it though. New Orleans had been great in the past, a hundred years ago, but it really seemed to have downgraded. "I'm not worried about it, I'm glad that we aren't." He said, kissing her back deeply.

She smiled against his lips and kissed him back before pulling away a little to lay in his arms and cuddle close to him. "Just me and you now. The way its supposed to be" she said smiling as she wrapped her arms around him holding him close.

He looked at her when she cuddled into him after breaking their kiss, "yes, it's going to always be that way. Now, love, we should really get some sleep." He said keeping his arms wrapped around her.

She smiled cuddling closer ''mmhmm..just me and you and maybe a puppy" she said grinning and laughed a little. She was perfectly content in his arms and knew she have a good night's rest for a change. "Yea, sure its getting late. Big day tomorrow huh?" She asked sleepily and rubbed her eyes a little.

"Maybe we can get a puppy, but only one for right now." He looked at her and gave a slight smile. "Very big day." He agreed and closed his eyes, laying his head beside hers and held onto her.

She smiled pressing her forehead against his and sighed happily hearing him agree to get a puppy one day. "One is all I can handle, even if I want more' she muttered closing her eyes and settled in as she was talking about more than just a dog, she wanted a family with him but already knew that answer. She just kept trying until he changed his mind. She kissed him goodnight and drifted off to sleep.

He heard what she said and realized the double meaning almost instantly, he just sighed, kissing her back and thought about it. His mind started picturing the possibility and idea of a child, it kept him awake almost the entire night, he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Davina heard him sigh and didn't want to say anything else about, she kissed him goodnight and went to sleep laying in his arms. She didn't know how else to say it without actually saying it. She was more worried if the answer was still no and it happened anyway. How could she possibly tell him if he didn't want it. Davina truly loved him no matter what happened and would happily be with him the rest of her life.

Kol finally fell asleep, laying with her, he had to admit he was a bit glad she didn't mention it again for the night. He was sure that he would eventually end up changing his mind, there was no doubt about that. He just wanted to make her happy and if this was the way to do it, then he would go along with it. Not right then though, unless it were to happen. When morning came, he opened his eyes and smiled a little.

She slept peacefully and didn't say a word. If kids were the deal breaker she would stop bringing it up. It wasn't worth losing him. She would get over the urge and replace it with having a dog one day. Having pets was like having children, either was she would have something to cuddle and take care of. It wasn't like she was asking to start a family right away, she could wait if it would happen at all. She woke up early just out of excitement over moving into their new house. She was up early when something was going on, she has been that way her whole life. She had gotten up early and showered and sat out on the balcony watching the sunrise sipping at her coffee waiting for him to wake up.

Kol turned over in his sleep when he realized that she was no longer in the bed, he sat up straight, and looked out onto the balcony. He got up, took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and then got dressed before he walked onto the balcony. He wrapped his arms around her waist and standing behind her, placing his head against her shoulder, kissing her cheek playfully. "A kid would be a good idea..." He paused for a moment, before continuing. "...but only one."

Davina smiled feeling his arms around her waist, she grinned more hearing what he said. "Really? You're okay with having a baby with me?" She asked softly leaning back into his arms placing her hand on his wrist holding him close to her body. "Relax, I never said anything about having a big family. One baby is perfectly fine with me. " she said smiling pressing her head against his watching the sun come up over the horizon reflecting back over the water.

"I've been thinking about it for most of the night. If it really makes you happen, then yes, I'm okay with having a baby." He said and shrugged, holding onto her as she leaned back into him. "Everything will be absolutely perfect with you, you already have the maternal instinct, obviously."

She smiled and laughed a little as she looked down at his hands. "You is what makes me happy. I was okay with giving up the possibility of a child if you never wanted one. I would have been just as happy with just pets you know" she said leaning against him a little more. "You're amazing right now" she said looking up at him. "Really think I can do this? "

He stared at her with a slight pout for a moment. "Well, who says we can't get both, a dog and a baby?" He suggested with a slight shrug. He was more into that idea than just doing one without the other. "I would like to believe that I am always amazing." He laughed a little, he wasn't sure how certain she was, but her was. "Absolutely, it will be great."

Davina smiled as she turned around to look at him "I know you're always amazing, you're so good to me" she said meaning every word of it and was very happy this hadn't turned into some major fight between them. She didn't know what to do if it had. she kissed his lips and wrapped her arms around him. " I love you" she said smiling. She was happy to hear him say he wanted a child with her, it was better than a no all the time. It gave her hope, made her relax a little if she ever did get pregnant and it wasn't a plan, that it would just happen. It made it easier to talk to him about it if and when it happen. "there's no rush, I just want you to know that. And about last night, I don't want it to seem like I'm pressuring you into saying yes to having kids. We will work it all, we always do."

He kissed her back and raised an eyebrow, as he listened to what she was saying, he wasn't even sure why he really agreed to the idea of having a child other than wanting it for her. "I love you too, Davina." He said, against her lips, and sighed for a moment to himself. He knew about the no rushing part, he wasn't actually worried about that little detail at all. "I'm not saying yes because I feel that you are rushing me or pressuring me, I am saying yes because I want to and I want to make you as happy as I possibly can." He said, running his hands up and down her waist.

She was a little worried that he was just saying all of this just to tell her what she wanted to hear. She looked him in the eyes as he spoke and she nodded in return. She believed every word he said just like she should. "Don't try too hard" she said softly "you already do make me happy. The happiest girl in the world. " she said smiling even more as she leaned in and kissed him again a little deeper this time placing her hand on the back of his neck. "For now its just me and you. It's not like I'm asking for a baby right away. We just started our relationship. It's too soon for a baby, but its nice to know its a plan for our future. "

"I understand what you mean, and I am extremely happy with you too." He grinned when he felt her hands against his neck, kissing her back just as passionately. "I know that we just started our relationship and we already act like a married couple, but eventually, I want to be married for real. I don't say things like that, but you're my exception in life, and it would be a good thing." He said, looking at her. "In the meantime, we should probably get going."

Davina smiled and blushed hearing that she was his exception. "I know what you mean. I don't mind acting like a married couple already. It feels good. Just feels good to belong somewhere and with someone you truly love" she said smiling as she looked up at him and nodded "yea, its a big day. Let's pack up and check out and go home" she said grinning talking about the new house. "Get settled in"

Everything was falling into place rather quickly and smoothly, he didn't want anything to be ruined between them, it all had to be as much perfect as it possible could be. There was no doubt that it was already that way though. "Settled in sounds fun, but I hope that doesn't mean unpacking right away because that's not fun." He said taking her hands from around his neck and held onto them as he pulled her back inside with him. He grabbed the suitcases and started packing everything that they had brought."

She smiled and laughed a little as she took his hand and walked back inside with him. "Unpacking is part of it. This part is easy, just wait till the movers show up" she said smirking and breathed a laugh as she helped pack up what they had brought to the hotel. It was nice how smoothly everything was going for them. She couldn't imagine it any other way. She loved him more than anything and as long as they were together, then things would be great. 


End file.
